Good Girl Gone Bad No, Not Really
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Brianna is the hard working, responsible secretary of the boss of a great company. She lives her routinal life side by side with Nicole, her "best friend". However, her routine changes when she meets the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE! **

**THIS IS MY NEW DEAN WINCHESTER STORY AFTER WHEN WILL THE ARGUMENTS STOP? WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER. HOPE YOU like THIS STORY. THE MAIN CHARACTER, AS YOU MIGHT READ, IS completely DIFFERENT TO EVE. AT FIRST, IT MIGHT SEEM A SAM WINCHESTER STORY, BUT IT'S A DEAN ONE. THANKS FOR READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

Routine, was a word that Brianna knew very well. She was sitting in her desk typing down on her computer when a co worker called her:

"Hey, Bri" a blond woman walked to her desk swaying her hips.

"Hey, Nicole" Brianna greeted her with a smile.

"Why don't we go to lunch? I'm hungry" Nicole proposed.

"Sure, just let me finish this and I'll go with you" she said as she continued typing.

" But I'm really hungry" Nicole whined and Brianna sighed.

"OK" she gathered her things and followed her friend.

They had lunch and when they returned their boss called Brianna to his office. She grabbed her note pad and knocked on her boss' door.

"May I enter, sir?" she asked him in a polite voice.

"Yes, please enter Brianna" she entered looking at the floor and when she looked a this boss she noticed two man sitting in front of his desk.

"Brianna these two" he started as he pointed at both men. There was a tall, rather muscular man whose hair was long and brownish. His eyes held loyalty and sincerity. Then on his right was another man who was surveying her with his lusty eyes. He was a sandy haired man, tall but not as tall as the first one. When his eyes locked with the secretary's eyes, she noticed that there were more feelings than lust in his hazel eyes. "they are Dean and Sam Hudson. They are brothers." her boss smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Hudsons" she nodded politely on the brothers' direction.

"Nice to meet you too" the tallest one answered with the same polite nod.

"Pleasure is all mine" the other brother smirked.

"Well, they are going to work on Matt's and Luke's post, Miss Baker. Please, show them the installations and if you need any kind of help or questions please ask them to her, she is my most reliable person in here" her boss smiled at her. She nodded her head.

"Please follow me, Mr Hudsons" she walked out of the office followed by the brothers. She showed them the installations and it was time for her to show them their desks." here is where you will be working. If you need anything you can come an ask me. I'm in the desk next to the boss' office." she was about to walk to her desk when one of the brothers stopped her.

"When are we going to have lunch? I mean, when it's time for lunch?" the hazel eyed brother asked her.

"Between 12 am and 2 pm it's lunch time, Mr Hudson" she informed him.

"You can call me Dean" he smirked and she acted unfazed.

"What's your name?" the other brother asked her.

"Brianna" before she could answer , her friend Nicole came to her side . Once she was by her side she checked both brothers "who are they, Bri?" she asked as she threw a flirty glance to Dean

"They are Dean Hudson and…."

"Sam Hudson" Sam finished the sentence for her.

"Hello, I'm Nicole" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Dean smirked.

"If you need anything you can come and ask me whatever you want" she said with a double sense.

"I'll bear it in mind" Dean smirked again.

"Yeah, well, Brianna offered her help too" Sam informed after rolling his eyes at his brother's behavior.

"Well, but I'm sure that I would be of more help" she smirked too.

"Well, if you excuse, I'm going back to work" Brianna excused herself , knowing that she was in the middle. She began walking and Sam called her.

"Thanks for your help, Brianna" he smiled at her.

"Your welcome" she nodded her head..

It was time for them to go to their respective houses, though in the case of Dean and Nicole, Brianna knew for sure that they were going to go to Nicole's house. Brianna was gathering her things when Sam neared her.

"Hey" he said with his hands in his trousers pockets.

"Hello, Sam" she greeted him.

"Well, I know that we have just met, but I was wondering if you could take me home, please" he asked her with hope in his voice. She just looked at him as if waiting for an explanation "you see, my brother went with Nicole to drink something and he left me here. I don't know my way to the motel and well…" he heard her chuckle a bit. Then she smiled at him brightly.

"Don't worry, it's OK. I'll take you, you seem to be a good man, not some kind of psycho who would rape me, then chop me into pieces and throw me to the sea to feed the sharks" . he looked at her surprised and then laughed as they went into the lift down to the parking lot.

"Well, don't worry, I wont rape you, chop you into pieces and feed the sharks with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back " you don't seem as cold as you first looked like" he said sincerely

"Thanks, I get that impression pretty often." they went to her car and started driving "so, where do you live?"

"Motel The Way" he informed her. **(A/N: such an original name for a motel; please note the sarcasm)**

"You live in a motel? Haven't you found an apartment?" she asked him curiously.

"yes, we haven't found one" he seemed nervous about the question.

"I'm sure that you will find one in no time" she smiled at him "if you want I could help you with it" she offered.

"It's OK, don't worry"

"OK" minutes passed and she parked in front of his motel. "well, here we are, Sam"

"Thank you so much, Brianna."

"Don't sweat it" he laughed at her expression and then said his goodbyes and entered his room.

Next day arrived and Brianna was typing some reports when Nicole sat on the chair in front of her:

"I had a wild night, Bri" she started.

"That's good to know" she continued typing down.

"He has such a body!" she sighed dreamily.

"I'm glad for you, Nicky" she smiled at her friend.

"I'm going to talk with him. See you later , Bri" she said after seeing Dean walking out of the lift.

Nicole was always like that with Brianna. Whenever she had a date or a fling with a man she would go and boast about it with Brianna, who just smiled at her and flattered her. However, two years ago they had a fight. There was this man who was in a relationship with Brianna , when one day she found Nicole making out with him. Brianna got really angry and Nicole explained that it was all his fault. He was the one who lured her, the one who should be blamed. Brianna broke out with him and after a week forgave her friend, who she believed. But she didn't know , or didn't want to believe, that her friend was the one who lured him. He refused Nicole from the very beginning. Nicole played with her as she pleased, taking every opportunity to abuse from Brianna's generosity. But, this is something only the narrator knows.

It was lunch time and Brianna was still finishing some reports.

"Hey, Bri. Let's go to lunch" Nicole requested.

"Let me finish this, Nicky" she informed her.

"But, we cannot make them wait" at the word "them" Brianna looked from the computer screen to her friend. Dean and Sam were beside her.

"Well, you can go with them and then I'll catch up with you" Brianna proposed.

"But I'm hungry, Bri" her friend whined.

"Please, Nicky this is an important report"

"Bri, please" her friend begged her. Brianna sighed and saved the report in the computer. She took her bag and her jacket.

"You can stay here and finish the report, Brianna" Dean started " we can get you your meal here" Brianna was surprised at this.

"Nah, it's OK. Otherwise she would be whining to no end" they walked to the lift.

They ate and it was time for them to pay:

"Hey, Bri" Nicole started " I don't have enough money for the meal, could you lend me some money, please" she batted her eyelashes trying to look cute.

"You know you owe me too much money, right?" Brianna informed her , paying for both meals nonetheless.

"Yes, but you love me too much to make you pay you back" Nicole said as she skipped to the door. Dean and Sam, who witnessed this abuse of generosity, were speechless.

"Why don't you make her pay you?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Would you make your brother pay you back for something?" she asked him.

"Hell, yes" he said in a heartbeat.

"I cannot believe it,. He is your brother!" she exclaimed as they followed Nicole.

"Well, but whether he makes me pay him back or not, we are family and she is just your friend" Sam concluded.

"But I see her like a sister" she informed them.

"Well, what kind of girl abuses of someone's generosity?" Dean asked her.

"what kind of brother makes his brother pay him back?" She asked him back. Sam laughed at Dean's expression.

"You sure respect family, huh?" Sam asked her.

"Family is all that you have left when everything goes wrong, Sam. So we have to cherish them" she informed them.

"What about friends?" Sam asked her again.

"They are family to me, Sam" they entered the lift and they waited for their floor to arrive.

Hours passed and it was time for them to go back their own houses, or in the brothers case, motel.

"Well, see you tomorrow boys" Brianna said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, see you, Bri" Nicole waved away Brianna as she turned around and hugged the arm of a scowling Dean.

"Do you want us to give you a ride, Brianna?" Dean proposed as he shrugged Nicole form his arm making her pout.

"No, she doesn't" she grabbed his hand and began walking " let's go, honey". Dean just looked at her with an angry face.

"It's OK, Dean. I have my car, remember?" she smiled at Dean.

"OK, be careful" Dean said as he walked to the elevator followed by his brother who smiled at Brianna.

The loyal secretary took all her belongings and then headed down the parking lot. It was isolated and deadly silent till she heard footsteps. She grabbed her car keys scared and walked faster to her car. When she was there she sighed relieved thinking that she was imagining things. She opened her door and when she was about to enter in her car someone covered her mouth with a napkin with chloroform on it. She passed out. When she woke up she was in a dark place. She stood up and hissed in pain as she felt blood dripping from her side. She started panicking stumbling around the room trying to find the door. When she did, she realized that it was locked, so she tried looking for the light switch to no avail. She collapsed to the floor weeping. Minutes passed and she heard how someone unlocked the door. All that she could see was a blinding light and the silhouette of a man. The man neared her and then knelt down.

"Let's go, sugar" said the man in a dark voice "We have plans for you"

**Please, let me know what you think of this new story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. We Come Out At Night

**HEY! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I KNOW THAT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY MIGHT SEEM CRAPPY, BUT PLEASE GIVE IT TIME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

_**RECAP: She started panicking stumbling around the room trying to find the door. When she did, she realized that it was locked, so she tried looking for the light switch to no avail. She collapsed to the floor weeping. Minutes passed and she heard how someone unlocked the door. All that she could see was a blinding light and the silhouette of a man. The man neared her and then knelt down.**_

"_**let's go, sugar" said the man in a dark voice "we have plans for you" **_

"No, please don't hurt me, please" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Sugar, you'll" he grabbed her roughly and made her walk in his desired direction " Come with me without saying a word" he threatened her as he knocked her out.

When she woke up again she was ties to a bed by hands and feet. She struggled to get free.

"You can't do anything, sugar" a masked man laughed. All that she could see of his face were the black eyes.

"Please" she begged only to be silenced by a cut on her foot. She screamed in pain.

"What did I tell you about talking?" he cut the other foot making her scream again.

"Don't start without me, L" another masked man entered the room.

"You have plenty, S" the first one, also knows as L, informed him.

They cut her everywhere they could and she screamed in pain till she lost consciousness, only to be brought back by the masked men. She was bleeding profusely and everything seemed a blur to her. The two masked men laughed at her state and then decided to go out of the room in search of another man , who seemed to be their boss. She feared the worst and tried to get free of the ropes that were tied to her hands and feet.

"Please, help" she sobbed as she screamed weakly " Somebody help me, please". She cried uncontrollably until she felt how her hands ropes were loosened a bit. She opened her eyes and freed her hands. Then, she freed herself of her feet rope quickly and then stumbled over the door, which happened to be open. She looked both ways to see whether someone was there or not. When she saw that no one was guarding the hallway, she stumbled to the exit door. Before she could feel safe again out of the cruel place:

"Hey, bi***" someone screamed form behind her. She looked back and noticed one of the masked men running her way. She ran as fast as she could till she stumbled behind some waste boxes that were thrown on a dark alley. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head on the knees. She trembled in fear as she heard the men ran near her hiding.

She doesn't know how many hours it passed till she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped and screamed thinking that it was some of the masked men.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's me, Dean" she recognized the voice and when she looked back up at him she heard a gasp escaping his lips. "who did this to you?" he asked in an angry voice, making her cover herself in fear. " I'm not going to hurt you, Brianna" he reassured her and offered her his hand.

"Please" she begged still fearing the worst.

"Come with me" he helped her stand up and noticed her bloody self. "Sam!" he screamed and seconds later Sam Hudson appeared having the same reaction as his brother to Brianna's state.

"Let's go, Brianna" Sam opted for not asking questions at the moment and circled her waist with his arm, the same that Dean did. They took two steps before she fainted. Dean took her in his arms and placed her on the backseat of his car. They drove her to the nearest hospital.

"We need help" Dean screamed as he took Brianna inside the hospital. Nurses came running their way and placed the bloody Brianna on a stretcher and took her away. The brothers went to the waiting room and started talking.

"We have to find them" the older brother said.

"Yeah, but where?" the younger one answered back " I'm sure that they are going to change place again"

"Yeah, but look what they did to Brianna!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, calm down" Sam shushed him.

"If she wouldn't have been able to escape she would be death or even worse!" Dean explained.

"I know, but you have to relax" Sam started " the whole waiting room is staring at us!"

"OK" Dean calmed down a bit "Let's wait to hear what she remembers of the accident"

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

eeeeeeeeeeeee

Next day arrived and Brianna opened her big brown eyes to be blinded by the sunlight. She closed her eyes again and then felt the needle up her vein (**A/N: Sorry I don't remember the name of it in English).**

"Where am I?" she thought scared. She re opened her eyes and looked around. She recognized the white walls and the "comfortable" chair that was near her bed. She was in a hospital. As if I was a flash, everything came back to her mind. For her kidnap, to her torture to how the brothers found her. She tried getting up to only hiss in pain of all the cuts that she had. Nevertheless, she tried getting up again.

"You should rest" a male voice said from the door. She looked at the door and saw the brothers there. Sam went to her side and helped her lay down again.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her.

"Sore" she replied.

"Yeah, you had many cuts on your body" Sam started.

"How did you get them? Did you do them yourself?" Dean asked her.

"No, I didn't!" she exclaimed " Someone kidnapped me while I was going to get on my car to go back home"

"Do you know who did it?" Sam asked her.

"No" she shook her head softly " I remember feeling a cloth cover my mouth and then waking up in a dark room. Then a masked man came into the room to only knock me out . When I woke up again I was tied up in a bed and then the masked man from before came and another man joined him. They started cutting me , first in the feet and then whenever they liked " tears were flowing down her pale cheeks.

"It's OK, they will not touch you again" Dean reassured her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When they finished or got bored, they left the room " she sobbed, but continued with the story " I screamed for help as I struggled with the ropes."

"How did you got free of the ropes?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, it was as if someone loosened them, but I didn't care who did it. I thanked God and then ran, as fast as I could, out of the room. One masked man realized that I was running away and he plus another 5 followed me. I ran and ran till I found this place with boxes where I hid. That's where you found me" she concluded.

"Do you remember anything especial of the men? Like distorted voice, or something?" Sam asked her

"They had black eyes, but not only the iris, but all the eye. The two men who cut me called themselves L and S"

"Did they tell you something in special?" Dean continued.

"They said that they had plans for me. What could they want from me? I'm nothing special, what can they want !" she started crying again.

"It's OK" Sam hugged the woman as he send a knowing glance to his brother who nodded. "we will take you home"

" Does Nicole know that I'm in the hospital?" she asked once she calmed down.

"Yes, she does, Brianna" another voice came form the door. There stood a tall man, with slicked black hair and blue eyes dressed in busyness clothes. He was holding a bouquet of flower in one hand and a teddy bear on the other one. "Everyone on the office does"

"Mr Martins" she exclaimed " What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave my secretary alone in a hospital room" he smiled gently at her " I brought you this, hope you like them" he handed her the presents.

"Thank you" she tried to smile " I like them"

"How are you feeling? Who did this to you?" he asked her as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm fine and I don't know who did this to me" she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. she didn't understand why she felt so at ease to even cry in front of the brothers. Maybe it was that they saved her from being sent back to that room.

"We will get them and send them to prison, Brianna. don't worry about it" her boss reassured her.

"Thanks" she replied.

eeeeeeeeeeeee

Next day arrived and she was freed to go home. She went alone to her house where she laid down on the bed . Bored of being on the house, she decided to go and pay a visit to her best friend. When she walked out of the lift many peers asked her how she was and gave her many hugs. However, her friend Nicole was sitting with Dean.

"Hey, Brianna how are you feeling? " Sam smiled at her " Shouldn't you be resting on your house?"

"Yes, but I got bored"

"Hey," Dean walked to her followed by a scowling Nicole "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks" she smiled and the brother nodded his head with a tiny smile "Hello, Nicole" she smiled at her friend.

"Hello, Brianna. How about we go and eat something?" her friend proposed.

"Sure" Brianna agreed as well as the brother. They walked to the nearest restaurant and there they ordered what they wanted to eat. The whole meal, Nicole was flirting with Dean, even if she was his girlfriend. It was time for them to go back to the office.

"Oh" Nicole started " I don't have enough money, Bri" she smiled sweetly at the wounded woman.

"And?" Brianna asked her looking fro the purse on her bag.

"Can you lend me some, please?" Nicole asked her innocently.

"No" Dean answered for Brianna.

"Dean" Nicole whined.

"You pay for your meal" Dean paid for his meal.

"Otherwise, don't propose to go out to eat something" Sam concluded after paying his meal.

"Guys" Briana started.

"No, she will pay her meal" Dean looked at his girlfriend.

"But, I don't have money" Nicole defended herself.

"Oh, you don't have money!" Dean started " then we will not go to the mall to buy what you wanted as you proposed"

"OK" she scoffed and paid for her meal " You better make it up for me" she threatened her friend.

"Whatever" Dean said as they started walking back to the office.

"Well, I'll be heading back home" Brianna smiled warmly at them " I just came to see how Nicole was doing"

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks" Nicole scoffed and Dean sighed.

"See you tomorrow" Brianna started walking away from the brothers and her best friends with her head bowed down. She was hurt of Nicole's behavior. She didn't understand why she was behaving like this why she didn't go to visit her to the hospital. If Nicole was the one int eh hospital, Brianna would be there day and night with her to make sure that her best friend was OK.

"Hey, Brianna!" someone yelled her name. She stopped walking and turned around.

"What's up, Dean?" she asked him.

"Here is my phone number" Dean said hanging her a paper with his number.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked him blushing.

"In case you want to talk" he smirked at her reaction. " And if you need help"

"Don't you think that if I need help , I'll call the police?" she placed the paper on her bag

"Yeah, but we will arrive faster" he stated.

"How would you arrive faster if you don't know were I live?" she asked him confused.

"Shit" he muttered " How about I drive you to your house?" he proposed.

"No, it's OK" she blushed even more " You have work to do"

"Don't worry, Sam will tell the boss that I'm taking you home" he said as he took his car's keys on his hands.

"Dean" she was cut by Dean yelling Sam to say the boss where he is going. Sam nodded and Dean turned around and offered her his arm to take.

"Shall we go, Ms Baker?" he smirked.

"Sure thing, my fair sir" she laughed and then placed her hand on his arm to which he secured it with his hand over hers. She blushed the whole way ,a s Dean whistled to a a song she didn't recognize.

"Ma'am" he said as he opened the door for her to enter on the car.

"Thank you" she sat down and fastened the seat belt. the journey to her house was silent till she decided to talk.

"Why are you going out with Nicole, Dean?"

"Well, I sometimes ask myself that" he chuckle.

"She is a good woman, Dean" she spat.

"Yeah, such a good woman that makes others pay for her things when she has money" he retorted.

"Dean"

"She is good in bed though" he concluded with a smirk on his face , as if remembering something.

"All men think about is sex!" she sighed.

"Well" he started raising Brianna's hopes of hearing and personality or love " And money"

"Unbelievable" she shook her head.

"If you expect me to say love, then you will have to wait for a long long time"

"I thought that you were different, I mean, you care of family as much as I do, so I thought that you would be a caring person" she explained.

"I'm a caring person" he said as if hurt of what she said.

"OK, OK, I didn't mean to hurt you" she defended herself.

"We are here" he said as he parked in front of her house.

"Sorry" she apologized before exiting the car " You know I didn't mean it"

"I know, I'm not angry" he smirked.

"OK, see you tomorrow" she smiled at him .

"Yeah, see you" he smiled at her and then waited for her to enter in her house before going back to the office.

eeeeeeeeeeeee

Night arrived and Brianna was watching a movie while eating some ice cream. In the middle of the movie, she heard something coming from the kitchen. Scared, she left the ice cream on the table and then caught the lamp and began walking to the kitchen. When she got there, she swung the lamp with her eyes closed. When she felt that nothing came in her way she opened her eyes and saw nothing. She shrugged it off and went again to the couch. She sat down and played the movie again. Minutes passed and she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a three masked men walking her way. She threw one of then the ice cream as she got up and caught the lamp again and tried running to her room. One of them grabbed her:

"we have plans for you, sugar" she recognized the voice as one of her attackers two night ago. She screamed and hit him in the head with the lamp. He fell to the floor and she ran to her room with the other two men behind her.

She closed the door of her room and looked for the cell phone. When she found her bag, she started rummaging over it for the cell phone and Dean's number. She heard as the masked men banged on her door trying to open it. She ran to the door and placed the cupboards right in front of it.

"we are going to get you, sugar" one of them sneered.

"we come out at night" the other one laughed.

With trembling fingers she dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" his voice asked through the other line.

"Dean" she said looking form the door to the phone .

"Brianna?" he asked " What's wrong?"

"They are here. They are after me again. Please" she begged and heard a gunshot being fired at her door. Through the shoot hole one of them looked at her with his black eye.

"I see you" he said in a singing voice and then laughed. They continued shooting at the door and cupboards.

"Dean, hurry up, please" she begged before closing her phone and opening the window. She jumped onto the fire emergency stairs. When she exited her window, the masked men started opening the door.

"There is no escape" one of them yelled.

"Fast, she is going to get away" the other ordered the first one.

Brianna, ran down the stairs as fast as she could with the two men behind her shooting at her. When she reached the last stair she looked down at the concrete. She had to jump or she would be death meat. she looked behind her at the approaching men and then back at the hard concrete.

"Jump" someone screamed. She looked to the left and saw Dean and Sam running her way " jump" Dean repeated again.

"But" she started.

"We'll catch you" Sam reassured her as he shot the two men. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before jumping. She waited to feel the hard concrete, but all she felt was a warm body beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw , Dean laying on the concrete with her above him.

"I'm so sorry" she got up and helped the brother up grunted.

"You are not as light as I thought" he said as he got up.

"I'm so sorry" she continued apologizing.

"OK, OK" he looked at his brother and then up at the masked me who still were shooting at them "Sammy!"

"Take her to the car" Sam said as he took cover behind a car from a bullet.

"OK" Dean grabbed her hand and started running.

"But, we can't leave him here" she complained.

"You will be killed if we stay there" he explained.

"But" however, she was cut as they heard a gunshot near them.

"Shit" Dean grunted in pain.

"Dean?" she asked him worried.

"Let's go to the car" he stumbled with her to the car and once they were in front of the car. "Open the car" he handed her the keys of the Impala.

"Dean are you OK?" she asked him once the car was open.

"Help me" he said . She ran to his side and placed her arm around his waist for him not to fall. "Back seat" he said in pain.

"Dean" she help him to the back seat.

"Hey, are you OK?" said Sam as he got to the Impala.

"Where are they? Dean asked him.

"Gone. Are you OK? What happened?" Sam asked worried.

"Shot" was all Dean said before passing out.

"Dean" Brianna screamed his name.

"We have to take him to the motel" Sam started as he sat down on the driver's seat.

"But, we have to take him to the hospital!" she exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"No, they will ask questions" Sam retorted.

"Then, we will explain everything to the police" she said turning on the seat to try and stop the blood lose of Dean's wound.

"No, we don't need to get more people into this" Sam spat.

"Are you criminals?" she asked him fearing the answer. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Then?"

"We will explain it to you in due time. Now we have to take him to the motel"

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it and what would you like to see more in this story. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Check Your Brain

**HEY THERE!**

**THIRD CHAPTER OF THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

They arrived to the motel where the brothers were staying. They rushed Dean inside the room and laid him down on is stomach on a bed. Sam started taking the first aid kit out of a duffel bag, while Brianna kept pressed over the wound to stop the hemorrhage.

" Sit him down, Brianna" Sam ordered her as he neared them.

"OK" she hugged his waist and with force sat him down on the bed.

"Don't let him go" Sam said as he got everything ready. Brianna nodded her head and adjusted her position so that she was kneeling comfortably on the bed with Dean's head on her shoulder. "Be sure that he doesn't move!" Sam said before taking his brother's shirt with the help of Brianna. They looked at the bullet wound that kept bleeding profusely.

"Sam, you have to take the bullet out and stitch it before he loses too much blood" the younger brother nodded his head and proceeded to take the bullet out of his brother's shoulder.

"How do you know so much about this, Brianna?" Sam asked her as he took the bullet out of the shoulder making his brother grunt in pain.

"Calm down, Dean" she said cherishing his hair softly as a way to calm him down.

"I'd like to wake up like this always" he said and Brianna blushed at this. Sam looked at his brother before shoving a Jack Daniels bottle in his direction.

"Stop playing, Dean" Sam said in a stern voice. "drink, I'm going to stitch you"

"OK, OK" Dean said before swinging the bottle in a long gulp.

"I learned in my First Aid studies" Brianna answered to Sam's previous question.

"Oh, it's just that not many would know what to do if they are not doctors or nurses" Sam shrugged his shoulders. All that could be heard on the classy motel room was the grunts of the wounded man in the arms of a secretary who was trying to calm him down while Sam finished stitching the brother.

"That's it" Sam announced once he cut the thread and placed the materials to clean.

"Well, you should rest, Dean" the secretary smiled gently at the older brother.

"No" Dean pouted and hugged Brianna closer to him burying his head on her shoulder.

"Dean, lay down" Sam grabbed his brother and laid him down on the bed. "Don't play with her" Sam whispered in his brother's ear.

"So" Brianna started dusting her clothes from the invisible dust as she got up from her kneeling position.

"We are hunters" Dean said out of the blue looking intently at Brianna's reaction, who just looked at him with an "and?" expression.

"Well, I'm not in favor of people hunting innocent animals just for fun, but well if you like it, it's OK" she said.

"No" Sam neared her and made her sit down again in the bed " We don't hunt animals, but supernatural things" Sam looked at her intently. She just nodded her head and the boys looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Things like werewolves and vampires?" she asked looking form one brother to another. They nodded her head and she pursed her lips and continued nodding. She then got up and walked to the door. "You need to check your brains" she announced. Sam shook his head and Dean laughed at her reaction. " Do you expect me to believe you, guys?" she exclaimed.

"Wait" Sam stopped her action of opening the door " Let us explain ourselves" he guided again to the bed and sat her down. She looked at them with her big brown eyes waiting for an explanation.

"The supernatural things that we have seen in the movies and all , they do exist" Sam started "And we do hunts them , so that they can't harm people"

"Werewolves and vampires are not so twilighty like" Dean started.

"Have you seen the movie?" She asked him catching him out of guard.

"Why would I watch the movie?"

"Then how do you know how they are if you have not watched the movie?" she asked and Dean sighed frustrated at her tricky questions.

"You have to believe us, Brianna" Sam continued.

"Those thugs who were following you and tortured you were demons" Dean announced trying to scare the woman. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, you know it's not normal for a human to have the eyes all black"

"Well, I thought that they used contact lenses, you know it's fashionable and all that" she protested

"Do you use them?" Dean asked her.

"No, why should I?" she retorted "till I don't see one of those supernatural things, I wont believe you" she announced walking back to the door.

"So you are one of those who say " first see and then believe" , huh?" Dean asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, sorry about your wound, Dean" she said in a sad voice.

"Nah, don't worry. I have many like this or worse" he boasted.

"Take care of it, k?" she said.

"I will" he smirked.

"I'll drive you" Sam offered. The drive to her house was silent till she exited the car and asked Sam:

"Why do you care so much about my well-being?"

"Well, we protect people form the supernatural" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I mean you were like being rude to your brother when he suggested those things!" she said shyly.

"Well, that's because I see you as a sister" he informed her. She looked at him confused.

"You have known me for days"

"I know, it's just that I have this feelings of treating you like a sister" he announced.

"Thanks I guess" she smiled warmly at the brother.

"If you need anything call dean" Sam said before going back to the motel room.

When Brianna entered her apartment he saw the wreck that was it on. She decided to clean the mess and then rest a bit. Next day arrived, and she decided to go to work because if she staid at home she would be fearing for the thugs to come back and attack her. She got dressed in her female busyness suit and headed to her work as usual. Once she arrive she prepared herself to start working. Her boss was really kind with her by taking her out at lunch leaving a mad Nicola mumbling constantly "I wanted to buy that dress and now I have to pay my lunch, because my boyfriend doesn't want to pay it for me". hours passed and she had to go back to her house. Dean offered to take her home while Sam decided to stay on the office to search for clues. After telling Dean several times that it was OK, she sighed defeated and followed the smirking brother to the lift.

"You should not be so stubborn about me taking you home" he said while they were waiting to go down to the parking lot.

"But I don't want to be of…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she heard Dena chuckle

"Come on, don't be like that" he said. Not sooner did the sentence leave his lips that the lift stopped abruptly making the two persons on it to stumble over each other.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking around.

"The lift stopped" Brianna said calmly as she pressed the emergency button.

"No sh** Sherlock" Dean answered back sarcastically.

"Then why do you ask?" she retorted .

"Why would the lift stop if 10 minutes before we got on it , Nicole and Luke went on it?" this question made Brianna think.

"You have a point there, Hudson" Brianna admitted.

"Winchester" Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"I think that it's a city in England" she informed him.

"Not that" he laughed " my surname, as my real one, is Winchester not Hudson"

"Oh" she said " OK, Winchester"

"But you can call me Dean" he smirked nearing to her.

"So how is everything with Nicole?" she asked him making him sigh.

"Fine, I guess" he sat down on the lift's floor.

"You guess?" she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I mean, she can be a selfish pain in the ass, but…"

"She is good in bed, right?" Brianna finished the sentence for him.

"Yep" he smirked.

"You know, sex is not everything" she played with the bracelet she was wearing.

"Is there anything else?" he asked her.

"Well,…"

"Don't say love, please" he said sighing " I have enough with my brother"

"OK, let's change subjects" she started "So, you say that you hunt supernatural things?"

"Yes, we do" he said proudly.

"So, does the evil, as in Lucifer exist?" she asked him.

"Yes, he does"

"Then, God exists too" she continued.

"If you are not going to believe me, why do you keep asking me?" he asked her frustrated by the tone of "I don't believe you" of her voice.

"How can they exists? I mean, it is as if saying that fairies surround us when we are sleeping and cut hair form our heads to use them in a spell to conquer the world" Dean looked at her for some seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. "What?" she spat.

"Did you come up alone with that? He asked him still chuckling.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it" she scoffed.

"I've never met a fairy though, so I don't know if they do that"

"Well, it would be interesting if they did. Imagine the world surrounded by mean fairies ordering all of us around with their pink and yellow whips and screaming " keep moving you filthy human. We fairies govern over you" and then laugh evilly. It would be epic, don't you think?" the attractive man beside her laughed again at her theory.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked her once he calmed down once again.

"No, I had my painkiller 7 hours ago" she stated.

"I never pictured you as being so random" he confessed.

"I never pictured you as the flirtatious one" she confessed back..

"well, sweetheart, I'm Dean Winchester" he stated imitating Johnny Depp.

"OK, Captain Sparrow" she laughed. Then, the lift started shaking and both of them stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked still calm.

"I don't know" Dean looked around the lift and then noticed the yellowish smoke coming inside the lift. "Sh**" he cursed and took Brianna down to the floor.

"Winchester, I don't think that it's time for this" she said nervously.

"they are here" he said and Brianna saw the yellow smoke. She looked at I with wide eyes and let Dean cover her with his suit's jacket.

"What is that?" he heard her ask muffled by his chest.

"The demon who is after you". No sooner left the words Dean's lips than the yellow smoke began taking the form of a body.

"Hello, dear" the smoke said, let's call it Smokey.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dean asked Smokey.

"I want her and you don't have to know me" it sneered

"Why do you want her?" Dean kept asking.

"We need her" Smokey tried cherishing Brianna's curls with its smoky hands, but was cut by Dean.

"Don't touch her" Dena threatened it.

"See you later, dear" Smokey sneered again before disappearing. The smoke was gone and the lift started working again. Dean and Brianna stood up and dusted their clothes.

"why does it need em?" she asked him scared.

"I don't know" he started before turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders softly " we wont let anything happen to you" he reassured him.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Please let me know about it in your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. To Tame a Land

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed I really appreciate it and to my beta reader Tuppence for correcting my mistakes. There is this poll on my profile about Brianna's behavior, so if you want you can all vote fro her future behavior. **

"So do you believe now?" Dean asked the secretary from his position.

Brianna looked up into his eyes and nodded, blushing as they were still on the floor with Dean above her. "Would you mind getting up, please?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean got up, offering his hand . She gladly accepted it and both of them dusted themselves and exited the lift. They drove their way back to the motel. The second they entered the room, Sam bombarded them with questions.

:

"First of all, relax, dude. We are fine." Dean took his jacket off and took a beer out of the fridge. "Secondly we met the demon." He took a long sip of the beer.

"Did you?" Sam asked him as he ushered Brianna to a bed for her to sit down on.

"Yeah, yellow smoke demon who wanted her," he said as he pointed at Brianna, who continued looking at them.

"Why?"

"We don't know," Dean sat down on the other bed, in front of Brianna. "We're not going to let ….. _It_ touch you, Brianna. Don't worry about it," Dean reassured her.

She nodded her head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" the younger brother asked her.

"Home."

"No, you're staying here," Sam blocked her from exiting the room.

"What!" She exclaimed. " I'm going home"

"OK, then. We'll go with you," Dean announced.

"Whatever," she sighed and waited for the brothers to pick up their things and pay in the reception. They drove in silence to her apartment where she showed them their respective rooms.

"If you need anything , just help yourselves," she said.

"OK, don't worry, just rest," Sam smiled at her. "Good night."

"Good night, guys," she yawned and entered her room.

The next day was a Sunday , so they decided to search for more information on the demon. They called Bobby, an old acquaintance and friend of the brothers, for information.

"So what's that demon after?" Brianna asked tying her sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"Out," She stood up and took her purse.

"No, you are not!" Dean stood up as well, stopping her movements.

"Then come with me," she proposed. Dean looked at his brother who was reading a book about demon and supernatural things.

"Go with her, I'm fine by myself," Sam said without looking at his brother.

"OK," Dean agreed and grabbed his jacket. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping," she announced and heard Dean grunt.

"Hey Sam, why don't you go with her? I mean, you are better at shopping than me." Dean teased his brother.

"Go with her," Sam ordered him. Dean sighed and followed Brianna down the stairs in silence.

"You know, I'm fed up with shopping."

"We haven't even started shopping, Dean," she stated.

"Yeah, but it's just that with Nicole, it's like a nightmare whenever we go,… well, whenever _she_ goes, shopping."

Brianna nodded her agreement, remembering the countless times she went shopping with his girlfriend. "Shit, I forgot to call her!" He suddenly exclaimed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing her number. The outcome of this call was Nicole screaming at Dean saying that he was with another woman in bed to which Dean did not deny it.

"Why didn't you deny it?" Brianna asked him.

"Well, …" he started.

"You could have told her the truth," Brianna continued.

"What do you want me to tell her? Hey, Nicole , it's me, Dean, your boyfriend. I have to tell you something., I'm a supernatural hunter and I didn't go with you shopping or out because I was on a lift with your friend dealing with a demon. You know, the funny thing is that the demon wants Brianna, can you believe it?" He looked at her with a "'are –you- serious'?" face. "I don't think she would've taken it too well."

"Well, " Brianna started "you could have told her that you were not with a woman…"

"I was with a woman, remember?" he smirked.

"What I mean is that you weren't in bed with a woman," she retorted.

"Better this way, so I don't have to spend all of my money on her," he shrugged, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"You're such a good boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"I'm a good boyfriend, but I don't want to get poor just because she wants me to gift her an expensive dress!"

"Well,…" she started, unsure of how to stand up for her friend.

"And you should do the same;, a friend does not make her friends pay for her expenses. What kind of friend does that!" he exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be talking like that!" she exclaimed angrily. "I choose my friends!"

"You know that proverb : a man is known by the company he keeps," he replied.

"I don't care what the others think about me as long as I have my friends." she retorted and entered the supermarket, followed by a shocked Dean. He never pictured her that way. He never thought that she would be so careless about other people's opinions. He thought that she would've cared.

"So you meant this by shopping," he said, once he'd recovered from the shock.

"Yes," she said, pushing the trolley in the direction she wanted.

"I thought that you were going to buy some sexy clothes or something," he smirked.

"I don't wear _sexy_ clothes , as you say," she snapped..

"Oh come on, why don't you buy something sexy just for my eyes?" He pressed on.

"Why should I buy something sexy for your eyes?" she asked him, turning around and staring straight into his smirking .

He cradled her cheek and moved his face towards hers.

"Shall I explain it to you?" he said in a husky voice.

"You are unbelievable!" she blushed and moved away from him to continue shopping for food.

A little later, they'd finished shopping and had taken it home, wondering what Sam Sam had discovered about the demon. When they arrived to the apartment, they found Sam talking on the phone agitatedly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked his brother who just shooed him away, while he talked.

"Let's put everything in place," Dean suggested as he took the bags again and entered in the kitchen. Brianna looked at Sam's worried face before following Dean. Minutes passed and they went back to where Sam was sitting.

"So, what's wrong?" Dean asked again.

"Well, we are dealing with a recruiting demon," Sam started.

"And why would he want to recruit Brianna?" Dean asked.

"She might have something that he wants," Sam continued with an uneasy voice.

"What's wrong , Sam? You don't have to hide anything," Brianna stated.

"Where's your family?" Sam asked her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please?" Sam begged.

"Dead," Brianna looked at the floor with a sad expression.

"How did they die?" Sam continued asking her.

"Sam, what are you trying to get at?" Dean asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Accident," was all she said.

"But how?" Sam pressed on.

"Fire," She finally said in a weak voice.

"Do you know how did it started?"

"Sam," Dean warned his brother.

"Dean, it's important!"

"I don't remember much, but there were these two guys fighting and throwing everything around, causing some object to catch fire. I screamed for them to stop, but only one stopped and the rest is blurry for me," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks .

"It's OK," Dean put his arm around her and stared his brother. "Your point, Sam?"

"She's a tamer," The brother said uneasily.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them.**

**Thanks again**


	5. Shout At The Devil

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and to my beta reader Tuppence for correcting my mistakes. There is this poll on my profile about Brianna's behaviour, so if you want you can all vote for her future behaviour.**

"What do you mean that I'm a tamer? I don't have a whip with me if you haven't noticed!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"That would be worth of seeing," Dean smirked, imagining Brianna with a whip.

"It's not lie that…" Sam glared at his brother's wild fantasy "…you can tame people…"

"Really?" Brianna asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I would say that you can tame the supernatural, like demons and such, more than human beings," Sam concluded scratching his head.

"Ghosts too?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't know, maybe, you will have to try it," Sam explained.

" And how do I do it?" Brianna asked the younger brother.

"Well, it seems that your voice has the power," Sam explained.

"I feel like I'm in X-Men or something like that," She sat down on the couch with all the information running through her head.

"OK, so she is a tamer, cool! Why do they want her?" Dean asked his brother still not grasping the idea.

"Well, if they have a tamer on their hands, they can control those against the plans of the boss," Sam explained.

"I'm beginning to feel used," Brianna informed the brothers referring to the plans of the demon for her.

"Don't worry. We won't let them touch you," Dean reassured her.

"Thanks." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Let's have something for dinner, shall we?"

"Sure thing," Dean agreed while Sam nodded his head and continued investigating tamers and the demons they were after.

Brianna was in her room sleeping when she had a strange dream. She was walking through a road at night. She was alone, looking at both sides as if fearing that something would come out of the darkness and attack her. She stopped right in front of a house that seemed familiar. She walked inside it, the wood cracking under her weight. She went up the stairs to a room that she recognized. She was back home, where she had grown up with her family. She looked through the books and things she had in the room when she heard the wood in the lower floors creak. Someone was downstairs. She crept down stairs, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by whoever or whatever was in her house. When she was in the parlour, she saw the shadow of a man. He was smelling the floors, as if he was looking for something or someone. She took a step forward and the wood creaked. The shadow looked at her and started walking towards her. She backed away from him and before she could run upstairs, the shadow appeared in front of her. All that she could make out of the shadow were the clear green eyes.

"Brianna Evans." The shadow called out to her. "I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?" Her voice was shaky.

"You are my…" He was cut as he was slammed to the nearest wall. When she looked at the culprit, she noticed another man in the shadows.

"She is mine." The shadow had a distorted voice as it laughed evilly. It neared her and she tried running away from him only to be grabbed roughly by it and thrown to the floor. She looked up with fear in her eyes and before it could strike her, the shadow with stunning green eyes stopped its attack. They kept fighting for minutes, till she noticed her house was burning. She looked to the left and saw her father slammed to the wall where the coat hanger pierced his skull. Brianna screamed in horror and when she looked to the right her mother was slain by the mysterious shadow that was attacking her. She screamed as her eyes were clouded with tears.

"STOP!" Brianna screamed at the top of her lungs, making the shadow with stunning eyes stop and look at her as the other shadow wounded him and disappeared. Brianna fell to the floor and the green eyed shadow ran to her.

Brianna jolted up, screaming, with sweat running down her body. She tried catching her breath when her room's door opened, revealing Dean with a gun. Dean ran to her and placed his arm around her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked her worriedly.

"Nightmare," She answered, still trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he saw his brother and Brianna.

"She had a nightmare," Dean told him.

"What about?" Sam asked her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it," She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Ok," Sam stood up. "But if you need anything, just call us," Sam said before leaving the room.

"What was the nightmare about?" Dean pressed.

"It was nothing," She tried to laugh it off. "You know, the typical me falling from a cliff kind of thing."

"It didn't sound like you falling from a cliff, Brianna," Dean stood up. "You should trust us more." He was at the door. "We're here to help you, remember?"

Dean left her room and Brianna lay down again, trying to erase the images from her head. Next day arrived, and, after having slept only an hour after the nightmare, Brianna got ready for work. During lunch time, she decided to spend it alone, as she had many things on her mind.

"How the hell is it possible for me to be a tamer? I mean, I'm just a normal secretary! What do they expect me to do? Do they want me to become a badass woman who would do anything she wants without thinking of the consequences? Do they want me to tame anyone they want and let them rule the world?" she muttered to herself continuously.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do want that." A voice said from behind her. When she turned around she found her boss with a hand shoved on his trousers and the other holding a lit cigarette.

"Mr Martins?" She asked confused.

"Well, hello my dear," He smirked. "I've been waiting for this." He neared her and caressed her cheek. His hands were cold and rough. She backed away from him and he laughed at her attempts. "There's nowhere for you to go, dear." He took a step forward, forcing her to take a step back. "You are bounded to be with us, that is your future."

"Well, I…" she tried to find the words. "My future is not in your hands, Mr Martins."

"Oh! Stop with the formalities, call me Bobby." He smirked at her. "And your future is with us. What would you do without us? You are a tamer, dear."

"Yeah, well, but…." She started.

"You're the one who has the power to tame the supernatural." He neared her and she backed away till her back hit the wall. She looked for ways to escape from him and all of them required her to pass him. This left her with no way out. She locked her eyes with his brown ones.

"Then, if I'm a tamer of the supernatural, I can tame you." She announced in a serious tone. She concentrated by repeating "Tame him, tame him" constantly in her head, only earning a laugh from the demon in front of her.

"You really think that you can tame me?" Martins laughed. "You are millions of years away from taming me, dear." He caressed her cheek again. "However, if you come with me, I'll teach you everything you need to know to tame someone else."

"I'm not going with you," Brianna spat before kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. She took this opportunity to escape from him. However, having the luck that she had, Mr Martins reached her and kept screaming her name the whole hallway till she entered the lift, pressing the buttons desperately.

"Damn it, close the door!"

"You can't escape from us!" Mr Martins screamed as his hand reached for her through the closing lift doors.

"Watch me," she said as she hit him his hand and he withdrew it. She reached to the floor where she worked and looked franticly for the brothers.

"Hey, Bri," Nicole said happily. "Why don't we go to the mall after work?"

"No," Brianna answered her absently as she shoved her out of the way. She heard her friend calling her names, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She was too worried about Mr Martins, who had just at the stairs.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she ran to the brothers' desks.

"Hey Brianna, what's wrong? Sam asked her as he watched her look continuously behind her.

"Mr Martins," she gasped out.

"What about him?" Dean asked from his desk. "He's right behind you."

"Shit!" She cursed again "It's him, it's him," She whispered to the brothers.

"Brianna," Mr Martins acknowledged her from behind. "I would like to talk about some issues with next week's schedule," Brianna turned around slowly and looked at the smiling face of her boss, who had turned out to also be her kidnapper and stalker.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the brothers asked me to help them with something and I don't think that I should delay it, seeing that they are new in here," She smiled at her boss trying to hide her fear, though it was present in her eyes.

"Oh, but I'm sure that it can wait, right?" He directed his attention to the brothers who looked at them with a confused expression.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I think that it's a difficult task and we need her help," Dean retorted and Brianna let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"OK, she will help you after we are done," Mr Martins grabbed her hand and led her to his office.

"How about we forget everything and continue our normal lives?" Brianna asked nervously and backing away from the approaching boss.

"How about you say yes and we end this," Mr Martins glared at her and she gulped in fear.

"But…"

"No buts, Brianna. It doesn't matter what you say, you will end up with us!" He said in a dark voice.

"How about you let her go?" A third voice said from the door.

"Oh, hello Dean Hudson or should I say Winchester?" Mr Martins said.

"Let her go," Dean ordered him pointing his gun to his head.

"How about you leave us alone so that she could agree to our pact?" Mr Martins retorted.

"How about no," Dean said before firing his gun at the demon's chest. Brianna stood speechless where she was till she was yanked from the spot by Dean. Everyone in the office screamed in fear and ran from one side to another of the floor. Panic erupted as they heard gunshots and evil laughter in the background.

"We have to get her out of here," Dean yelled to Sam as they continued running, occasionally taking a shot at Mr Martins.

"The stairs," Sam yelled as they followed him down the stairs. Once they were at the parking lot, they headed towards the Impala and drove away without looking back. They arrived at her house, where the brothers started loading their bags with all of their things.

"We have to go," Dean announced as he placed a gun in his waist band.

"Brianna," Sam approached the scared woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to come with us."

"Where?" She asked in a scared voice.

"We are going to take you to a place where they are not going to find you," Sam informed her.

"They _are_ going to find me," She repeated as she backed away from him.

"Hey, hey," Dean started with his hands raised, showing her that he meant no harm. "You are going to stay with us, ok?" Sam looked at his brother shocked.

"Can I have a word with you, Dean," Sam asked his brother taking him to the other room. "What are you doing? We can't have her travelling with us!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's the only way, Sam," Dean answered, looking at Brianna who was sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands. "We have to protect her."

"Then, let's take her to Bobby," Sam retorted.

"I'd feel better if she was with us. Moreover, we can teach her what we know and she could help us."

"Dean, she was not born to be a hunter," Sam said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, but it seems that she was born to be a tamer of the supernatural," Dean spat. "She is coming and that's final!" Dean walked towards Brianna and helped her on her feet. "You have to pack whatever's necessary and then you are coming with us."

"What about my life?" She asked without seeing the dangers of staying where she was.

"You will abandon them and be safe with us."

"What about Nicole?" She asked worried.

"It is going to be the best for you and everyone that is around you," Dean explained as he made Brianna look at him in the eyes by grabbing her face with his hands. "It's for your safety, Brianna." Brianna looked into his hazel eyes in search of a lie and found nothing but care. She nodded her head and started packing everything she needed. When they were ready and about to exit the house, there was a knock on the door. Dean placed his finger on his lips, signalling for them to stay silent. They nodded and Sam took his gun out and placed Brianna behind him.

"Hi," a cheery woman said.

"Sorry, but we are not interested," Dean said before closing the door. There was another knock. Dean opened the door again and found the same woman there. However, there was something different about her; her eyes were pitch black.

"I think that you are interested," She smirked before lunging at Dean and being shot by him.

"We have to go now!" Dean said, as he took his things and ran in the direction of where he had parked. On their way, running down the stairs, they found many demons trying to get to Brianna.

"You are coming with us," One demon punched Brianna in the face, making her lip bleed. The demon grabbed her and started dragging her away from the brothers. She started struggling against the demon and hit him several times with the bag she was carrying. The demon laughed and punched her again.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, constantly struggling.

"Nope, you are coming with us," The demon cackled.

"Let me go," Brianna said in a deep voice, after looking at the demon straight in the eyes. Surprisingly, the demon let her go and she ran towards the brothers who were fighting other demons. Once they got free of the demons, they ran to the Impala and started driving away from the city. Brianna looked behind her to the city that had given her so many good memories. She bid her goodbye to her old life to start a new one in the company of the brothers.

Elsewhere, Bobby Martins walked into a dark room. All that he could see in the room was the silhouette of a person sitting on a chair, facing the streets.

"I'm sorry, but she got away," Martins knelt on the floor with his head bowed.

"We will have her," a distorted voice answered.

"How?" Martins asked looking up at the person, who turned around in the chair and looked at Martins. The only thing that could he could see were the fiery red eyes of the silhouette.

"We will find her!" The silhouette exclaimed before turning around in the chair again to contemplate the streets. "Prepare everything," it ordered.

"Yes" Mr Martins bowed his head one last time before exiting the dark room.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them.**

**Thanks again**


	6. Playthings

Hours passed and none of them uttered a word. They just drove lost in their own thoughts. The driver looked through the rear mirror at the passenger on the back seat. She was looking out the window at the cloudy sky. She felt that the sky was connected with how she felt like. She felt safe with the brothers, but at the same time lonely. She didn't know them much, and the ones she knew and cared about were left behind when she had to run away from her life because she was being pursued by some demons. She didn't believe the brothers when they told her that she was a tamer or that demons existed till she saw it with her own eyes. However, why was she chose as the tamer? Why couldn't somebody else be a tamer and leave her live in peace? Those were the questions that ran over and over again through her head.

"Hey, Brianna" the driver called her. She drifted her eyes from the cloudy sky to the hazel eyes of the driver. "Why don't you start telling us something about you he continued.

"what do you want me to tell you?" she asked him.

"well, I don't know… is there something we should know about you, like …" he trailed off in his own sentence.

"As if I'm a psychotic killer who will kill you on your sleep?" she asked as if reading his mind.

"Well, basically, yes" he nodded his head.

" Well, I think I proved myself an innocent person when those … demons came after me, right?" she concluded.

"Yeah," he chuckled

"OK, before you two continue in this awkward conversation" Sam interjected " I would like to inform Brianna that she will have to go under some training"

"What? Brianna looked at him confused " Training? What do you mean?

"Well, you are going to travel with us and we can't be constantly worrying about you, so we will teach you everything we know so that you can defend yourself"

"oh, OK" she looked at her lap thinking about her clumsiness when she was in gym class at school.

"Don't worry, we wont go hard on you" the driver smirked making her gulp.

"OK, so maybe we should start by explaining everything to her. From the very beginning" Sam looked at her brother who nodded his head in return. Two hours passed and Brianna's mouth was hanging open from all the information she was given by the brothers.

"So, you are telling em that you have demon blood on you and that you have powers?" she asked Sam.

"yes" he turned around to watch her nod her head with her lips pursed.

"OK, I think I can believe anything you tell me since I'm one of those supernatural things" she continued nodding her head.

"you are a tamer, not a supernatural being" Sam laughed.

"Well, I supposedly tame supernatural things, so I think that makes me a supernatural kinda thing too" the driver laughed at her way of thinking.

"I hope you don't change that innocent and gullible behavior of yours" Dean chuckled " Otherwise, you would become a really grumpy person"

"Hey, I wont become a grumpy woman"

"Promise me that , honey" he smirked through the rear mirror "I like my women to be innocent and nnaive as you" Brianna blushed at the flirtatious comment of the driver.

"Whatever" she said and continued looking out the window.

"OK" Sam glare at his brother who shrugged his shoulders while smirking " I'll teach you the basics about searching for gigs when we stop, Brianna"

"Thank you, Sam". another 2 hours passed and they decided to stop in a motel. They checked themselves in and Sam started teaching her the basics of information gathering while Dena went out to buy something to eat and drink.

"OK, so these is what you have to look for if you want a supernatural gig" Sam concluded and Brianna continued searching on the computer.

"Thank yo u, Sam. I'll make sure to be of use while I'm with you guys" she smiled at the tallest brother who smiled back and sat down on the couch. Minutes passed and Sam was talking by the phone when Dena entered the room with a cup of coffee for the three of them.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks, Ellen." Sam said before hanging up the phone and looking at his brother

"What'd she have to say?" Dena asked him sitting next to Brianna and looking at the computer screen.

"She's got nothing. Me, I've been checking every database I could think of –- federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava. She just…into thin air, you know? What about you?" Sam explained him.

" No, same as before. Sorry, man." Dean informed him.

"Yeah. Ellen did have one thing." Sam started "A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut –- two freak accidents in the past three weeks. "

"Yeah, what's that have to do with Ava?" Dena asked him

" It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago, guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete 180. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, Dean, it might be nothing. But I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out." Sam retorted.

" You did?" Dean asked him in a shocked voice.

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

" Well, it's just not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" Dena explained sipping form his coffee. "I just figured after Ava, there'd be more angst, droopy music, staring out the rainy windows. "Sam stared at him strangely. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

" Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now, her fiance's dead, and some demon has taken her off to God-knows-where, you know? We've been looking for a month now. We've got nothing. So, I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not gonna let other people die either. We've gotta save as many people as we can. " Sam explained his brother in an angry voice.

" Wow. That attitude is just way too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Sam laughed at his brother outcome and Brianna chuckled too. "All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it." Dean agreed and draped his arm around the only woman on the room. " So how was your lesson, Brianna?"

"it was great, Dean" she said blushing at the little distance that Dean left between them

"I can't wait for our lesson to come" he whispered in her ear.

"What lesson would that be? She stuttered and tried to leave more distance between them

"You won't know till we…." Dean was cut by a pillow hitting him straight in the face.

" Weaponry, Briana. He is goign to teach you how to use weapons and such" Sam glared at his brother who scowled at him. "Right, Dean?"

"Spoilsport" Dena muttered " Yeah, I'll teach you that, though it will take some time for you to get the hand of everything"

"It's OK, I'll try my best to understand everything" she smiled at Dean who smirked in return, as if thinking about other things than weapons.

They arrived at the hotel they had to work on the gig. Dean deems excited about it , as it was not everyday that they had to work in such a nice place. They entered the hotel and checked themselves in:

"May I help you?" The owner of the hotel, Susan, asked them politely.

"Hi, yeah. I'd like a room for a couple of nights. " Dean started while Sam stood behind them and Brianna looking in awe around the parlor. Then, a girl bumped into Sam accidentally and then continued running.

"Well, congratulations. You could be some of our final guests." Susan said apologizing for her daughter's , Tyler, behavior

"That sounds vaguely ominous." Dean smiled at the woman.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, we're closing at the end of the month. Let me guess –- you guys are here antiquing?" Susan asked them Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"How'd you know?" Dean played along.

"Oh, you just look the type." Dean deems confused at this answer "So, uh…king-sized bed?"

" What? No, no, uh…no, two singles. We're just brothers." Sam corrected her.

"Oh…oh, I'm so sorry." Susan apologized looking really uncomfortable.

"She is with me" Dean smirked placing his arms around Brianna's waist and nearing her to his chest. "Right, sweetheart?" He asked in her ear making her blush even more. Sam glared at his brother, giving again the wrong impression to Susan. The only one who could clear those impressions was Brianna.

"Do I know you?" She asked Dean who looked at her shocked.

"Honey, remember, those games are for the night" he tried to cover it " You know, I like when we play as if we were stranger" He whispered in Susan's direction." And, what'd you mean that we look the type?" He asked again referring to the previous statement of the hotel owner. They settled down on their respective rooms, meaning Sam and Dean in one and Brianna in another one, and started looking for tips to resolve the case. Sam decided to surf the net in search of the meaning of the symbols they have been finding on the house and more information about the grandmother, while Dean and Brianna decided to go and see what was wrong with Susan's mother. When they went down the stairs, they found Susan talking with some cops.

"What happened?" Dean asked Susan.

"They found him hanging from the lamp" Susan said nervous and agitated from the situation.

"That's awful. He was a guest?" Dean continued.

"He worked for the company that bought the place. I don't understand." Susan explained him "I've had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out, I'll give you a full refund."

" No, thanks. I don't scare that easy" Dean smirked and led Brianna back to his room to find Sam sitting in the dark.

"There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room." Dean informed his brother

" Yeah. I saw." Sam answered back.

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?" " Dean asked him.

"You're bossy." DEAN turns to look at him.

"What?" Dean asked him shocked, while Brianna sat down next to Sam and patted his back.

"You're bossy. And short." Sam starts laughing. Brianna looks at him with n strange expression.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah. So? Stupid." Sam countered back Dean.

"I think that you need to stop drinking and sober up" Brianna said as she tried to take the bottle of his hands. Sam pouted and hid the bottle under his arm.

"No" He pouted in Brianna's direction "You should not be near bossy pants"

"Why not?" She asked amused

"Because he is too bossy and wants to do adult things with you" Brianna chuckled at this and Dean decided to butt in.

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"That guy who hung himself –- I couldn't save him." Sam retorted with teary eyes as he hugged Brianna. She patted his back comfortingly as she tried to hide the chuckle that was coming to her.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything." Dean retorted

"That's an excuse, Dean. I should've found a way to save him. I should've saved Ava, too."

"It's not your fault, Sam" Brianna said in a soft voice calming him down.

"Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that." Dean said and Brianna glared at him for his insensibility.

"No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change." Sam continued.

" Change what?" Brianna asked him.

"My destiny, Brianna!" Sam looked at her with shocked eyes, as if she should have known that.

"All right, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch" Dean leads SAM to his bed.

" I need you to watch out for me." Sam said while laying down on the bed.

"Yeah. I always do." Dean answered back.

" No, no, no. You have to watch out for me, all right? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me." Sam grabbed Dean's jacket by the neck.

In the end, Dean promised Sam what he was asking for, though, Brianna knew that Dean was only making such a promise, so that Sam would go to bed and rest. Dean grabbed her hand and took her down to the hotel dinning room where they fund Sherwin. Sherwin, the butler, told them the story of Rose and they went back to their rooms. Brianna was about to enter her room , when Dean stopped her.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?" Dena asked her. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Sam might jump onto my bed begging me for something else" Dena neared her.

"I don't think he would do that" She retorted and opened her door.

"Please, Brianna" he begged her.

"I don't think you should, Dean" She muttered.

"Why not?" Dena entered in her room and led her to sit down on the bed. " Because maybe you could fall in love with me?" He smirked in her direction, as he traced her cheek.

"Dean, don't play with me, please" She begged as she stopped his wandering hands.

"I'm not playing, Briana" He retorted and neared his face to hers.

"Yes, you are, Dean" She backed away form him . " Please , leave the room"

"But…"

"Please, Dean"

"OK, OK, I don't even know why I try it with you" He retorted getting out of her room. She felt sad for the last comment he did. She thought that she was not his type of girl and that she didn't have any kind of opportunity with him, if it was not a one night stand. However, she will not let him use her as he pleased. She might be weak, but she was a woman with strong determination.

Next day arrived and after Dean teasing Sam with his hangover, they went to where Grandma Rose was. They found her and when they were asking her questions, Susan entered the room and kicked them out of the hotel. They tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen. They drove away form the hotel, but returned hours later to find that Susan was about to get killed. Sam pushed her out of the way and saved her life.

"What the hell happened out there?" Susan asked them after drinking a glass of whiskey.

"You want the truth?" Dena asked her.,

"Of course." she said

"Well, at first, we thought it was some sort of a hoodoo curse. But that out there? That was definitely a spirit." Dena explained her and Sam hands her another glass of whiskey.

"You're insane." Susan answered back at his explanation-

"It's been said." Dean said not caring about being called insane at all.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this. But we need to know when your mother had the stroke." Sam started

"What does that have to do with anything?" Susan asked him not knowing where he was going with the question.

" Just answer the question." Sam inquired.

" About a month ago."

" Right before the killings began." Sam looked at his brother " See? So, what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

" She was using the five-spot urns to ward off a spirit." Dena reasoned too.

" Right. Until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore." Sam continued

" I don't believe this." Susan interjected.

" Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? Well, I guess it did, technically, but a spirit can –- forget it." Dean retorted.

"Just believe what you want, all right? But the fact is you and your family are in danger. So you need to clear everybody out of here –- your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone." Sam warned her.

"Um…I only have one daughter." Susan said.

"One?" Sam asked her.

" I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean informed her.

" Maggie's imaginary." Susan answered back.

While they were running up to Tyler's room, Brianna stopped Dean, who was the one was was running behind with her.

"Dean, I've seen Maggie"

"What are you talking about?" Dena spat.

"I've seen her" She answered back.

"You can't" Dean said angrily and continued running. They arrived at her room and found no one there. They asked Susan if she knew someone named Maggie and she answered that her mom's sister was Margaret and that she drowned on the pool. They ran to the pool and saw how Tyler falls to the pool, though Brianna saw how Maggie pushes her to the pool. They ran to the back door and watch how Tyler can't get her head out of the water.

" It'll all be over soon. " Brianna heard Maggie say.

"Stand back." Dean tried kicking the door down, but it won't budge. "Son of a bi***!" He cursed

"Let her go!" Brianna screams as Sam and her enter the pool and jump into the water to save Tyler. When they surface up for air, Brianna sees how Maggie skips away with another girl.

"I don't get it. Did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked as they were waiting in Tyler's room.

" Seems like it." Sam answered back.

" Where the hell did she go?"

"She went away with another girl" Brianna informed them and they looked at her with an strange expression. They suddenly heard Susan scream from the attic. They raced up the stairs to meet her there. They found Rose in her wheelchair, dead. Brianna bowed her head and exited the room.

" The paramedics said it was another stroke. You think Margaret could have had something to do with it?" Susan asked them while they were watching the corpse being taken away by the ambulance.

" We don't know." Dean answered.

"But it's possible. Susan, I'm sorry." Sam answered.

"God, you have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything. " In that moment Tyler arrives " Ready to go, kiddo?"

" Yeah."

"Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dena asked her.

" I'm sure. I'd see her" She answered before walking tot eh taxi that was going to take them away form the hotel.

" Well, I guess whatever's going on must be over. " Dean said to his brother. They wallked to the Impala once they said their goodbyes to Susan and Tyler.

" Feels good to get back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked him opening the driver's door.

" Yeah. Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean." Sitting on the passenger seat, while Brianna sat down on the back seat.

"We talked about a lot of things last night." Dean tried to avoid the promise part.

" You know what I mean." Sam pressed on.

"You were wasted."

" But you weren't. And you promised" Dean didn't say anything and revved the engine before driving away. Minutes passed and silence surrounded the car, once again.

"What did you mean you saw Maggie?" Dean asked still with a hint of anger on his voice to Brianna.

"Well, I saw Maggie" She looked at him.

"You did?" Sam turned around to look at her nod her head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I told your brother about it and he thought that I was crazy or making it up"

"Well, what do you expect me to think?" Dena tried to defend himself.

"Really? We are working with supernatural things and you don't believe her when she says that she saw the ghost of a girl?" Sam asked his brother who shrugged his shoulders. "So, you saw how she went away and everything?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, why did I see that ghost while you couldn't?" She asked them scared by it.

"Well, maybe it's because you are a tamer" Sam informed her.


	7. Welcome to the Family

**I am really sorry for the wait, but I was waiting for my betareader to send me the chapter that I sent her, but I decided to post it without betareading. Therefore, sorry for The mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Hope you like it**

During her trips with the brothers she learned many things about the supernatural and the brothers. Brianna tried to talk with Dean normally, though he would still be mad at her rejection and be rude to her. Sam, on the other hand, tried to cheer up the sole woman on the car, by either taking her with him wherever he went or just by telling her funny stories of his past. They were driving in silence at night after they found Sam being cursed by a demon.

"Well, it was a good thing that Jo was there, don't you think?" Dean asked to his brother.

"Yeah, you could say that" Sam answered scratching his burnt wrist.

"Don't scratch it!" Brianna warned him and he sighed in return.

"It itches!" He protested in a childlike way.

"Don't do it, or it would scar" She warned him. "Do you mind if I sleep for a few hours?" She asked both brothers.

"Do whatever you want" Dean snapped.

"Don't mind him" Sam glared his brother who shrugged his shoulders " Take a nap, Bri"

"Thanks, Sam" She glanced at the driver before closing her eyes. Minutes later she fell asleep and went to Dreamland.

_Dream_

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular as she stood in the middle of a white room. She heard a noise coming from behind the walls. She jumped scared, but started feeling the walls in search of a secret door. Minutes passed and she didn't find any door or window on the white room. Frustrated, she kicked a wall and it fell . When the debris and smoke cleared she walked to what the wall revealed. It was the parlor of a house in darkness. She walked cautiously around with her guard up in case someone attacked her. While she was walking around she heard voices coming from where she stood minutes before. She tiptoed there and found two figures. This scene seemed quite familiar to her. Both figures were covered in shadows letting only their eyes to be seen. Red eyes versus green eyes. She gasped as realization came over her. She was witnessing again the night her parents died and her home was burned down to ashes.

Seconds passed and she screamed at her parents dead. However, this time there was something different. The red eyed shadow ran to her and grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"You are mine, dear" The shadow cackled in a distorted voice.

"Leave me alone. Let me go!" She struggled under its hold, while the red eyed shadow laughed evilly.

"You can't escape. I'll always find you. You will come with me!" The shadow informed her as it dragged her roughly .

"Let me go, please, let me go" She begged as tear ran freely down her cheeks.

"Let her go now!" Another voice ordered behind them. The red eyed shadow turned around frustrated.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" It asked the other shadow.

"Let her go" The green eyed shadow ordered it again.

"Zacky, you have no power over me. You are a traitor. So why should I obey you?" The shadow sneered.

"Because…." In a blink of an eye Brianna was in the arms of the shadow known as Zacky. " You are going to die" Zacky finished his sentence while throwing the shadow towards the fire. "Everything is alright" Zacky reassured the woman in its arms,who was trembling in fear.

"You can't kill me that easily" The red eyed shadow laughed as it was engulfed by the flames. Seconds later Zacky and Brianna disappeared from the burning house to appear on a green meadow.

"We are safe in here" Zacky announced hugging the woman more to him , as if trying to protect her from everything. It was in that moment that Brianna's defense come up and punched the shadow straight where she thought was the face. _It _, surprised, let her go and she stood meters away from him in a fighting pose that Sam taught her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked mustering all her bravery.

"My name is Zacky" The shadow bowed " I'm your guardian"

"What?" She let her guard down a bit, but when she saw him come closer to her , she hoisted her fists again.

"I mean no harm, Briana" The shadow informed her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked shocked.

"I told you , I'm your guardian" It took another step towards her.

"You…" She trailed " You are the one who was at my house and said my full name"

"Yes, that was me. I had been looking for you for ages and that night I found you, though he found you too" He informed her.

"Who?"

"Bael, Head of the Infernal Armies" Zacky informed her taking another step closer to her.

"Why does he want me?" She asked, though she knew exactly the answer.

"You are a tamer and he wants to use you to tame the resistance" Zacky stood in front of her before kneeling down on one of his knees. " I offer myself to you. I'm one of the Resistance who has faith in you and those who fight against the demonic forces. Therefore, I want you to accept me as your guardian, please you would become my tamer." Zacky proposed with his head bowed as if he was talking to a Queen.

"I don't have the power to tame supernatural things, Zacky" She informed him.

"Those powers are latent on you. They will be woken up when you need them" He informed her.

" I can't , Zacky" She refused.

"Why not?" Zacky stood up quickly taking her by surprise.

"Because, I can't. You make me feel as if I was someone important who has a task in life, but all that I do is get on the way of the brothers who took me in when I was in trouble"

"I beg you" He begged.

" Why are you so keen on being my guardian?" She asked him curiously.

"Because Bael killed my clan and before the chief of the clan died made me swore to find and protect you. My clan was raised to protect the tamers. I believed in all the legends told about you. I dreamed of meeting you." He explained.

"Well, now that you know that I'm not what the legends say…." She was cut by a shadowy and cold hand grabbing hers gently.

"You are exactly as the legends told, Brianna" She was shocked by the behavior of the demon.

"OK, OK" She backed away from him. " If I take you in, you have to promise me that you are going to let those close to me get hurt"

"I can't promise you that, Brianna. I am to protect you" He protested.

"OK, then, if I give you the order to protect those close to me, you will obey" She warned him.

"Your orders are to be obeyed by me, Brianna" Zacky bowed his head.

"Welcome to the family, Zacky!" Brianna said in a sarcastic way.

"Thank you" The shadow answered before being interrupted by Bael.

"Well, what a beautiful encounter we have!" Bael said in a sarcastic voice. "Did you miss me, dear?"

"No" Brianna picked up her fighting stand.

"You have to go back" Zacky was about to press _its_ hand on her cheek when Bael grabbed her by the neck, cutting all supplies of air.

"She is coming with me" Bael threatened Zacky who threw himself in Bael's direction.

"Let her go!" Zacky snarled attacking it.

"Let me go" Brianna ordered in a weak voice and Bael got a blank gaze. Brianna picked this as her opportunity to kick Bale and then crawl to Zacky's side.

"You b*tch!" Bael screamed angered as it slashed her on the arm " Don't you dare taming me!" _It_ slashed her again on the leg and she scouted away from it before punching _it_ in the face.

"You have to go now!" Zacky exclaimed placing its hand on her cheek. " We'll meet again!"

_End Dream_

"Hey, hey, relax!" A voice said from above her.

"We have to take her to the motel, Dean" Sam urged revving the car to its limit.

"Brianna" Dean shook her trying to get her back to consciousness

"Zacky!" She screamed in Dean's face. "Where is he?" She asked still not focusing on the man who is holding her.

"Who is Zacky?" Dean asked with jealousy apparent on is voice.

"I have to find him" She tried to get up of the seat only to be stopped by the strong hold of Dean.

"No, you are not going anywhere" Dean stated.

"Dean?" She asked realizing where she was and with whom.

"No James Hetfield" He said sarcastically. " When did you get these?" He said signaling to the leg and the arm he was applying pressure on.

"It cant be possible" She muttered.

"What can't be possible?" Sam asked as he parked the car.

"I must have done them yesterday when I fell, remember?" She acted not preoccupied, though she was scared f the situation.

"Well, it could be" Sam said believing her lie. When she looked at Dean, she saw the frown on his handsome face and she prayed that he believed it or at least let if flow.

"Let's get your wounds cleaned!" Dean spat as if she was a bother to him.

"Sorry" She apologized. Once they were inside the room she sat down on the bed and took the first aid kit from her bag. She was about to start taking her sweater to clean the wound when Dean entered the room with some beers and a piece of cake on his other hand.

"Huh" Was all he said before setting the beers and cake on the table and taking his jacket off.

"Sorry" She excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. There she took her sweater and shirt off and took the necessary to clean her wounds.

"I need to use the bathroom" Dean opened the bathroom door without knocking.

"OK, sorry" She took her things while covering her exposed bra and exited the bathroom. Two minutes later Dean exited the bathroom and laid on his bed watching how Brianna took her things while covering herself again and re entered the bathroom not before hearing Dean sigh and mutter under his breath something along the lines of " Why her? Tch ".

Half an hour later , Brianna exited the bathroom fully refreshed and sew together to find an empty room. She sighed and laid on the couch. She waited for the brothers to return, but sleep took the best of her. Hours later she was woken up by giggles and a bump on the nearest wall, while someone shushing the giggling woman.

"Hello?" Brianna rubbed her tired eyes as she sat down on the couch. When her eyes adjusted, she found a blonde woman hanging from Dean's neck giggling. Brianna felt get herself angry at the sigh of this. However, she covered up.

"I'll leave you alone" She grabbed a blanket and was about to exit the room when Dean talked.

"Don't mind her, she is docile , she would do anything we tell her. I sometimes think of her as if she was our dog" Dean snarled. Brianna made a gesture of being angry by moving her head from side to side with an angry frown on her face. She took a deep breath, snatched the Impala keys and closed the door with a strong thud. She opened the Impala and laid down on the backseat. As soon as her eyes closed she felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw in front of the hood a man wearing a dark green hoodie looking straight at her. She sat up quickly and patted the backseat in search of a weapon. She regretted not taking hers when she exited the room. She looked back at the man with eyes similar to those of a deer in front of a car. The man walked to the backseat's door without taking his eyes from her. She quickly locked the doors and stared powerless at the approaching man. However, when the man stood in front of the backseat door looking down at her, she noticed his stunning green eyes. She cocked her head to a side confused before she heard someone:

"Hey" She looked at the owner of the voice to see Sam with his gun ready. Sam neared the car and the man disappeared not before placing his hand on the backseat window. "What the hell..!" Sam looked at the shocked Brianna. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping" Was all she said as images of Dean with that woman came to her mind.

"Why?"

"Dean has company" She spat and Sam sighed.

"Come on , let's go back inside" Sam offered.

"Sorry, but no. I don't want to see them doing it" She protested.

"Did that man do anything to you?"

"No, and that's strange" She said confused as Sam and her sat on the backseat of the Impala.

"What did he say? Did he say anything?" Sam queried.

"No, he just looked at me " She answered.

"Did you know him?" Sam looked at her in the eyes.

"No" She partially lied. She got the feeling of having seen those eyes before, but she can't put her finger where.

"It would be better is we went inside the room, Brianna" Sam proposed as she shivered.

"You can go inside, I'll like to stay here, thanks" Brianna laid down on the back seat and covered herself with the blanket.

"OK" Sam sighed and laid down on the front seat "We will sleep here"

Brianna closed her eyes to a dreamless night. Sam was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Where the hell is Brianna!" Dean snapped through the other line " I've been searching for her for ages" He finished preoccupied.

"We are on the Impala" Sam looked behind to find Brianna in an awkward position. "Because someone decide to bring company when he knew that we were sharing a room" Sam retorted.

"Open up" Dean said from outside his car. " She left ages ago!" He exclaimed as he looked down at the sleeping form of Brianna " How the hell can she sleep in that position!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it would be better if we take her inside. She has been chattering her teeth for two hours" Sam informed his brother who opened the backseat door carefully and picked the woman in his arms. She snuggled closer to him in search of warmth. Dean sighed and laid her down on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see her reaction" Dean stated taking his boots off.

"What do you expected from her?" Sam whispered loudly as he noticed Brianna stir in her sleep.

"Well, in all the months she has been with us , she has not had a slip on her anger, I mean, it seems as if she never gets angry!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why do you want to get her angry?" Sam asked confused.

"It's not normal nor healthy for someone to behave like her" Dean explained.

"Just leave her alone, Dean. She has lost a lot" Sam laid down on the bed.

"We have lost a lot too" Dean retorted laying on the bed Brianna was sleeping in.

"Dean, she has discovered that she is a supernatural being" Sam sighed.

"You are one too!"

"I have demon blood on me, I don't consider myself a supernatural being, Dean" Sam protested.

"Whatever"

"She was almost attacked by a creeper" Sam closed his eyes letting sleep take over him. However, Dean woke him up again.

"What!" Dean exclaimed almost waking up Brianna.

"When I arrived, there was a man looking at her from outside the car" Sam informed him.

"Who was he?" Dean asked as anger was building up on him.

"Well, it was Ryan. When I saw him I asked him his name and then we went to have a few drinks" Sam said sarcastically " Do you really think that I had time to ask for his name!"

"Duh, don't scream. You are going to wake her up" Dean laid down on the bed.

"Dean, I don't believe that those wounds were made on the last mission" Sam stated

"Yeah, me neither" Dean closed his eyes "Let's just wait and see if she tell us anything"

"Have you thought that maybe she is trying to protect us from something by not telling us?" Sam asked him.

"There is no need for her to do that" Dean protested " Now, let me sleep. I'm tired"

"Dean" Sam started.

"What!" Dean sighed frustrated.

"Why are you laying on the same bed as her?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm tired" He turned on his side and looked at the sleeping face of Brianna . He sighed and neared her to him gaining her to hug him.

Next day arrived and Brianna was the first one to wake up. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was that she was on a bed and someone had his arm draped over her waist She panicked and tried to get away from whoever was holding her. The result of her actions was being neared even more to the person. She tried to shove him away .

"Stop" Muttered a hoarse voice.

"Let me go!" She murmured while trying again to shove him away. He grunted and she sighed frustrated. With all her force, she lifted her knee and kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. This made him yelp in pain and her being freed.

"What the hell?" A man from their right exclaimed surprised. She recognized the voice as the one of Sam.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Brianna, what's wrong? What happened?" Sam asked her as he saw his brother crouched down on pain holding his royalties.

"Then, he must be Dean?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Yes" Sam nodded his head and both of them watched Dean grunting.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed angrily making her flinch.

"Sorry?" She said with doubt on her voice.

"Sorry, it would be a miracle if I can have children after this" He spat grabbing two cold beers from the fridge and placing one on his royalties and opened the other .

"I didn't know where I was" She explained in a tiny voice.

"Well, I think that was the worst thank you that I have ever received" He spat before drinking from his beer.

"I said I was sorry" She raised a bit her voice losing her patience.

"Sorry doesn't give me back my progenitors!" He spat.

"Guys, come on stop it!" Sam tried to calm them down.

"Well, if I remember correctly I was sleeping in the Impala because someone decided to bring one bimbo to our motel room" She spat nearing him.

"Well, I brought you back to the room" He answered calmly.

"If you didn't bring her, you wouldn't have to bring me inside the room" She retorted.

"Why would you care if I bring a woman or not?" He smirked.

"Easy, because you are sharing a room with another two!" She took another step forward.

"Well, you didn't complain about it!" He stood up leaving the beers on the table and faced her.

"I think that intelligent people know that when they are sharing a room they should not bring their one night stands to the room!" She pat raising even more her voice.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He took another step forward.

"Yes" She said without remorse on her voice.

"Why you!" Dean started " You are not precisely the most intelligent woman on Earth, you know that?" He asked her and before she could speak , he spoke again " You have always been docile, doing everything we told you, you were always smiling and that really grinds me!" He spat on her face.

"You…. You… " She started poking him on the shoulder with her finger " You are a womanizer who thinks that everyone would do anything you say with just that damn smirk of your and your flirtatious comments"

"Honey, you do everything I say" He smirked.

"Because your brother and you are the ones who understand this busyness. I'm new at this. Moreover, I can't believe that I let your childlike behavior get to me!" She turned around and was about to exit the room when Dean grabbed her by the forearm.

"Let her go!" A fourth voice spoke and everyone turned around to see a man with black hair, tall, wearing a dark green hoddie with jeans glare at Dean with his stunning green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked pointing his gun to the man. Dean followed suit.

"What do you want?" Dean asked placing Brianna behind him.

"I said let her go!" The man repeated as he tensed up.

"No" Dean answered and shot said man on the shoulder. Brianna screamed " No" and ran to the man's side. "What the fucking hell are you doing?" Dean asked her bewildered.

"Zacky?" Brianna knelt down next to the wounded man.

"My master" He bowed his head.

"Who the hell is he?" Sam exclaimed.

"Is there anything you want to explain, Brianna?" Dena asked placing his gun on a safe place.

"Let me heal you" Brianna ignored both brothers.

"It's OK, master. I can do it myself" Zacky opposed.

"Let me" She helped him to the bed where she took his hoodie and shirt off and started healing his bleeding shoulder.

"Brianna" Dean said in a warning voice and they watched her sew him.

"What the hell, Dean!" She exclaimed once she finished "He is Zacky"

"Who the hell is Zacky?" Dean screamed back.

"I'm her guardian" Zacky stated placing himself in front of the tamer.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them.**

**Thanks again**


	8. If You Ever Come Back

**I am really sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I decided to post it without betareading. Therefore, sorry for the mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Hope you like it**

The brothers looked confused at the couple. Dean took a step forward and was about to grab Brianna by the arm, when Zacky stopped him. They glared at each others eyes for some seconds, before Brianna separated them. She stood in between both men.

"Explain yourself" He snapped in an angry voice.

"When I finish healing him" She retorted sat Zacky on the bed and then knelt in front of him. The brothers waited for her to finish and when she did, she sat down next to Zacky who looked at the brother's actions.

"So" Sam pressed.

"Well, apparently I'm a tamer" She started.

"Yeah, can you skip that, we already know it!" Dean answered.

"And he is my guardian" She finished and the brothers looked at her waiting for more. "Don't look at me like that, that's all I know" She answered in her defense.

"May I, master?" Zacky asked placing a gentle hand on her thigh. Dean glared at his hand and then at him. Dean didn't understand why she was not reacting at Zacky.

"Sure, go ahead" She agreed.

"There is the legend of the tamers. They are humans with power to control any supernatural being. Among the tamers there was one who became the most powerful tamer on their society. She was the maid of the prince of tamers. She was thought to be a useless maid who all that she could do was serve the prince. The clan of the Elemental Demons attacked their empire. All soldiers were gathered to fight and tame those who decided to cross the gates of the castle. Those were the orders of the prince. He did not care of the citizens of his empire. However, there were not only soldiers in the defense, but also those maids and butlers of the castle. They were threatened to defend the prince. Evalice, the prince's maid, was among them. She watched in horror how the demons killed the citizens who did not have power enough to tame. Death after death she fell to her knees with tears in her wide eyes. The butlers around her tried to make her stand in fear that the soldiers would kill them. A soldier saw her state and neared them with six more companions. When they were near them, they yanked her in her feet only to fall back on her knees. They hit her and threatened her, but she couldn't stand her own weigh nor the weigh of all the deaths she was witnessing. Only when she saw an old friend being slain in front of her she burst. She buried her head in her hands and screamed " STOP" at the top of her lungs. The demons stopped at her command, as well as , those soldiers who were punching or kicking her. The demons turned around and bowed their heads in respect still under the influence of her order. Their bodies moved on their own. She looked up when she heard no more screams. She was stunned by the image of demons lining in front of her.

"Please go back to your home and live in peace with us" She begged in an ordering voice. The demons overwhelmed by her power and kindness obeyed and began walking out of the tamer's land.

"No" A demon screamed when he saw the prince slain Evalice. She gasped in pain and fell down the wall holding her stomach. Demons ran to catch her in their arms. They were ready to attack the betraying prince when a shaky and pale hand placed itself on the forearm of the closest man.

"Don't!. Live in peace and protect those dear to you" Those were her last words before collapsing lifelessly on the demons arms. They did as ordered and left the tamer's land hearing the prince say that they were tamed and that he was their master. One of them shouted at the prince that they were warmed by the kind orders of Evalice and that if they were to be anyone's slaves, they would be Evalice's. That was the beginning of the truce between the tamers and the Elemental demons. These demosn swore loyalty to Evalice and those who agreed with her ideals. They named themselves the guardians of Evalice's disciples and successors. The elemental demons were regarded as traitors by the rest of demons. It is said that Evalice's soul has been reincarnated in many of her descendents. During centuries these demons have become guardians of her descendent." Zacky explained in a voice full of feelings, as if he was living what he was telling them.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked shocked at the legend.

"My great great great grandfather was one of the men who caught Evalice when she fell. He was the one who felt her touch for the last time. " Zacky grabbed Brianna's hand and smiled at her.

"Ok" Dean stood up and took Brianna away from him. Zacky stood up and faced Dean again. "Now, why don't you leave us alone?" Dean glared at Zacky.

"I'm her guardian, I cannot leave her side" Zacky glared back.

"For being a guardian, you are too touchy, don't you think?" Dean said with jealousy. The whole time Sam and Brianna were looking at both men confused by the situation.

"It's normal for a guardian to touch his master" Zacky smirked.

"Well, don't touch her" Dean retorted.

"Or what? Are you going to do anything to me?" Zacky confronted him.

"Yeah" Dean got a knife out "I'll kill you with this!"

"Ok, stop it!" Brianna ordered and Zacky took a step back and bowed his head. Dean chuckled at this.

"Well, it seems as you got a faithful dog for you, Brianna" He sneered.

"Ok, Dean" Brianna stood in front of him " Stop it. I don't understand why you are behaving like this"

"Well, you are traveling with us and then he comes into the picture and you are all secretive and shit" Dean spat.

"That doesn't explain why you are like this" Brianna spat back.

"Are you going to do it with him¨?" Dean screamed leaving his brother and Brianna shocked as Zacky growled his way.

"Unbelievable" Brianna shook her head and walked to the bed to pick her things up. "All this is because I refused to go to bed with you?" She asked.

"What makes you so special as to turn me down"? Dean spat furiously.

"You know what" Brianna started. "I'm sorry Sam"

"What?" Sam asked shocked " No, you are not going to "

"It's the only way for you to travel in peace" Brianna smiled sadly at Sam. "I'm really sorry "

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"She is leaving us, you jerk!" Sam exclaimed. Dean was shocked and regretted saying all the nonsensical things he said.

"You are not leaving!" Dean grabbed her by the forearm.

"Let her go" Zacky growled and Dean shook his head.

"It's Ok, Zacky" Brianna smiled at her guardian and turned to Dean with an angry expression. " You wanted to see me angry, right? Well, this is how I am when angry. You are resentful because I turned you down,, well sorry about hurting your ego, but not all women want to have a one night stand with you" She picked her bag and walked to the door " Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it" She thanked them and walked out of the room followed by Zacky.

"Brianna" Dean ran after her to be stopped by Zacky. Dean looked down at him and then at Brianna. "You can't"

"Why not, Dean? I'm just a death weight on your team"

"Because I'm the one who is supposed to protect you!" Dean exclaimed watching the surprised face of Brianna over Zacky's shoulder.

"Now that task is Zacky's.. I never want to put you two in any danger" She explained.

"What danger? What you two are going to fight are what we fight, so why so sudden?" Dean asked trying to make her stay with them.

"Because I have been found out" She spat " You don't understand what that demon is capable of doing, Dean! He killed my whole family to have me! I don't want anything to happen to you two!" She explained.

"Come with us" Sam proposed nearing his brother.

"She would be safer with me" Zacky intercepted.

"She is going to be safer with us" Dean counter attacked.

"I'm her guardian" Zacky retorted.

"Tell me, where were you when she was in danger three months ago? Where are you when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night everyday?" Dean spat.

"It's OK, Zacky" Brianna reassured her guardian. "It's for the best" She took Zacky's hand and guided him to the nearest bus stop.

"Don't go" Dean begged.

"I have to. You will understand it in the future " Brianna smiled and hugged the brothers for the last time. The brothers couldn't do or say anything to stop her from leaving them. She decided to go on separate ways.

A year went by and the brothers didn't heard anything from the tamer. Dean was resentful with her. It was not because she turned him down ( something that he didn't still understand), it was because she chose to go with a man who she met for a few hours. They have known her for months and she chose the demon over them. Sam tried contacting her only to hear Zacky's voice. Zacky was the only one who was keeping them, more or less, informed of her situation.

"I can't believe that she didn't come when you told Zacky about me!" Dean complained for the hundredth time during the month he has been under the contract with the demon.

"I know, Dean" Sam sighed at the constant complains of his brother.

"He hasn't told her" Dean accused Zacky.

"Well, I don't know, Dean. I don't know" Sam answered before picking the ringing phone. When he finished talking they headed to the storage of their father that apparently was robbed. When they arrived there, they saw a woman and man talking with the one in charge. The brothers found familiar the figure of the woman. She was wearing a business suit, and her hair was in a messy bun. The brothers neared them and were surprised to find Brianna and Zacky talking with the man.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't give you that information" The man in charged turned their proposal down and when they turned around they noticed the brothers standing there with their arms crossed and an angry expression on their faces.

"Well hello, Brianna" Dean started " How nice seeing you"

"Dean" She whispered and, then, composed herself from her shock " Hello" She smiled and Zacky looked cautiously from one man to the other.

"How have you been?" Sam asked though Brianna knew that it was an accusation of the lack of calls and information.

"Well, you know like always" She tried to get herself out of the mess she was in. "Well, we gotta go. See you" She started walking only to be stopped by Dean who grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you are not getting away from us this time" He warned her and Zacky growled at him.

"You are coming with us" Sam ordered and Brianna gulped at the anger that the brothers were showing her.

"Ok" She gulped again and followed the brothers. Dean didn't let her go of the arm. " Do you mind giving my arm back, please?"

"No" He answered and changed his hand position so that now he was holding her hand. She blushed at this and bowed her head. Zacky glared at Dean.

"Do you know them, sir?" The man in charge asked as he took them to the storage.

"Yes, she is my girl" Dean smirked and hold his linked hand up to make his point to the man who nodded.

"What about him?" The man pointed at Zacky.

"I don't know him" Both brothers shook their heads.

"He is my brother" Brianna covered Zacky.

"Well, you don't look much alike" The man commented.

" You know we are brothers of different mothers" Brianna smiled kindly at the man who nodded his head. Once they found that a box was missing, they decided to go in search of it. They were about to exit the storage, the brothers stopped Brianna.

"Why were you here?" Dean asked Brianna who looked uncomfortable by the question.

"Well, we were just passing by" She lied to them.

"Yeah, sure, do you take us for stupid?" Dean spat and Zacky stood in front of Brianna.

"Don't talk to her like that" Zacky barked.

"Why don't you tell your dog to leave us alone" Dean spat.

"He is not my dog, Dean. So be more respectful with him" Zacky smirked t this " Zack it's ok, don't worry" Zacky nodded his head and held her hand making Dean glare at him with jealousy. "We were looking for something"

"And what is that?" Sam asked.

"A ring" Brianna answered looking at the floor.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them.**

**For those who read When Will The Arguemnts Stop? When Hell Freezes Over. I will post the first chapter of the sequel Friday 24th.**

**Thanks again**


	9. Scars

**I am really sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I decided to post it without betareading. Therefore, sorry for the mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

_**Previously on Good Girl Gone Bad... No, Not Really:**_

"How have you been?" Sam asked though Brianna knew that it was an accusation of the lack of calls and information.

"Well, you know like always" SHe tried to get herself pout of the mess she was in. "Well, we gotta go. See you" She started walking only to be stopped by Dean who grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you are not getting away from us this time" He warned her and Zacky growled at him.

"You are coming with us" Sam ordered and Brianna gulped at the anger that the brotehrs were showing her.

"He is nto my dog, Dean. So be more respectful with him" Zacky smirked t this " Zack it's ok, don't worry" Zacky nodded his head and held her hand amking Dean glare at him with jealousy. "We werem looking for something"

"And what is that?" Sam asked.

"A ring" Brianna answered looking at the floor.

_**On with the story...**_

"A ring?" Dean started.

"What for?" Sam continued.

"It's hers to have" Zacky answered leaving the brothers confused.

"Why?"

"Because, if she doesn't have it she can be killed" Zacky continued his explanation.

"killed? Just for a ring?" Sam exclaimed.

"That ring was Evalice's ring. It gives her descendents a protection from dying at the same age as she did"

"At what age did she die?" Dean asked fearing the answer.

"27" Brianna answered.

"How old are you?" Sam asked her.

"26"

"Then, we have a year to find it. No reason to worry about it" Dean sighed relieved.

"No, I only have 2 weeks to find it" She answered back. The brothers felt their breath get caught on their throats.

"Two week?" Dean exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry about anything, we will find it" Brianna smiled at them.

"You are not going anywhere without us" Sam retorted " You are going to be with us again and there is nothing you can do about it"

"Sam, you have no idea the dangers I can put you in" She tried to reason with the young brother.

"Well, we don't know because you don't tell us anything" Dean spat.

"Well, that's because every time you called me I was in the shower. You sure have a perfect timing for calling" She answered back.

"Bael is after her and he is not alone" ZAcky answered knowing what their next question would be " His soldiers are not the demons you have been fighting. They are elemental demons tamed to hate and kill those who Bael orders them to. Moreover, many other creatures are under his command. We had a really rough time getting rid of them or just shaking them off." Zacky explained.

"Well, if she staid with us…"Dean started.

"You would be death" Brianna answered with a serious expression.

"You don't know that" Sam retorted.

"He is killing everyone I care about, Sam. You two are on that list. I don't want anything to happen to you" Brianna explained with a sad expression. Dean neared her and looked down at her brown eyes placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to us" He reassured her before enveloping her in a hug. She squirmed away from him blushing and Zacky took this opportunity to place his arms around her waist.

"Why have you done that?" She stuttered and Dean smirked at the effect he had on the shy woman.

"Just felt like that" He shrugged his shoulders. " Come on, let's go" He waited for Brianna and Zacky, who sighed and made Brianna enter the car. They drove to the hotel and decided to place their attention on the box that was mixing hoping to be the ring.

After they finished the mission saving Sam and Dean from being continuously led by the bad luck. They decided to go back to the motel they were staying in. Zacky and Brianna went to their room, while the brothers went to theirs. Dean sat down on the couch looking at the same point for over half an hour now. Sam threw him a paper and Dean snapped of his trance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked his brother.

"Do you think that she will come with us?" Dean wondered.

"Well, I don't know. You didn't treat her as she deserved when she was with us" Sam informed him.

"Yeah, I was a d*ck, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded his head. " I was angry that she turned me down, OK? But, I don't know , I like having her around" He smiled absently. " It's like having a teddy bear with you, you know" Sam nodded his head understanding what his brother was talking about . "Whenever we needed a hug or being treated with care, she would kindly do it without saying anything . She is not fit for this job, but she is keeping up quite OK, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Zacky has taught her many things" Sam agreed.

"Yeah" Dean stood up and took his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked before Dean walked out of the room.

"I'm going to take her out" Dean smirked

"Don't you dare hurting her, Dean" Sam warned him.

"I won't" Dean closed the door behind him and walked to Zacky's room. He knocked on the door and Zacky opened the door wearing only some sweatpants. Dean started feeling angry thinking of the possibilities of having an adult man wearing only his trousers.

"Do you want anything"? Zacky asked leaning on the door not letting Dean see what was inside the room.

"Where is Brianna"? Dean snarled.

"Hey, Zacky who is it? I heard a knock" Brianna exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and drying her long brown curls.

"Hello, Brianna" Dean smirked looking her up and down. Brianna blushed and hugged the towel even more to her body.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She stuttered trying to hide from the hawk eyes of Dean.

"I came to pick you up" Dean answered.

"What for?" Brianna asked confused.

"I want to take you out" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"OK, let me get dressed" She stated.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having you like that" Dean smirked at the blushing woman who caught her things and re entered the bathroom. Zacky sat down on the bed and glared at Dean. Silence filled the room as both men glared at each other. Whoever entered the room could feel the tension and dislike that these two men shared.

"Have you told her?" Dean broke the icy silence.

"What?" Zacky asked back.

"My contract" Dean answered.

"There is no need for me to tell her" Zacky answered.

"No need!" Dean exclaimed "I'm going to die in a few months and you say that there is no need to tell her!"

"Well…" However, Zacky was cut by the sound of a closing door. They looked at the bathroom's door to find Brianna looking at them.

"Is it true?" She asked and none of them answered "Is it true?" She screamed in an ordering voice looking at Zacky who knelt down on the floor with his head bowed.

"Yes, master" He answered. Brianna neared him and stood looking down at Zacky

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a firm voice surprising Dean as he was used to hear her talk in a soft voice.

"I thought that it was for the best" Zacky confessed and waited for his punishment. Brianna sighed and knelt down in front of her guardian.

"For the best?" She asked placing her fingers under Zacky's chin and making him look at her.

"It would have distracted you from our task" Zacky looked at her with his stunning green eyes.

"This is something more important than our task, Zacky." She started and stood up " Come on, stand up" Zacky made as ordered and stood next to her.

"Why are you going to die?" She asked Dean.

"I made a contract so that Sam could live" Dean confessed and saw the shocked expression on her face. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but resisted the urge.

"We will find a way out of it, Dean" She reassured him by smiling at him.

"There is no way out of it, Brianna" Dean confessed.

"I'm a tamer, Dean. Have you forgotten it?" She smirked making Dean smirk too.

"Shall we go, my tamer?" He offered her his arm which she accepted blushing.

"Where are you taking her?" Zacky commanded.

"Out for a few drinks, so don't stay up, guardian" Dean smirked at him before guiding Brianna out of the room. The walked around till they , well more like Dean, decided to go to a bar. They ordered their drinks and sat down on a booth.

"So" Brianna started as She hated long silences " Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, apart from my contract, I don't think there is anything else " Dean smirked and Brianna nodded her head looking down at her soda " So, is there anything I need to know?"

"Well, since we parted we have been shaking off the soldiers of Bael" She smiled " I remember one time when we disguised ourselves as a couple of elder people and the soldiers bought it" She chuckled and Dean smiled. "Those soldiers were st*pid, but " She frowned " There are the other soldiers who are really scary and dangerous" She looked down at Dean's hand that was above hers. She looked at him in the eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about, Brianna" He reassured her. " You have us, remember?"

"Dean, you don't understand how dangerous they can be. I saw how they killed , well more like mutilated and tortured, one of my childhood friends. Then , when I tried to tame them they slashed me viciously. If it was not for Zacky I would be dead by now, Dean. I have the scars that prove it" She said in a scared voice.

"I would like to see those scars" Dean teased her and she blushed.

"Not in the appropriate place to show" She said not noticing the ambiguous meaning of her sentence.

"Then, let's go somewhere where you can show them to me" Dean suggested in a husky voice and she blushed even more.

"That was not what I meant" She exclaimed and Dena laughed " I meant that they are in my chest and stomach"

"I imagined that" He laughed again. " I was teasing you"

"Why do you find pleasure in teasing me?" She asked him acting as if she was angry with him. He placed his other hand on hers before speaking.

"Well, because it's funny how your face changes color so quickly. It goes from pale to completely red. It's funny to tease a shy person" He confessed.

"Well, I don't find it funny" She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, I do and I love when you cross your arms" He directed his gaze to her chest.

"Dean Winchester" She exclaimed and placed her Ahmed again on the table.

"How about we get out of here" Dean proposed.

"I hope that it means just walking round town and not going to your room or the back seat of your car and do X things" She said with an eyebrow raised. Dean laughed and took her out of the pub.

"Well, we can't do that, honey" He started " First of all, our rooms are occupied and if we told Zacky to share one with my brother he would refuse. Secondly, the back seat idea is brilliant" Brianna blushed and Dean draped his arm around her shoulders nearing her to him " But I don't think that it suits you that type of sex. Therefore, we will just stick with walking around the town" He concluded.

"What kind of sex suits me?" She asked curiously looking up at Dean who had a tiny smile on his face.

"I don't know, I mean , you are all gentle and kind and talk with a soft voice, so I would say the romantic kind of sex" He confessed with a shrug. She stopped and looked up at him with a smile on her face as if she was happy of what he said. " What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing" She looked at the floor and continued walking. Dean caught her and snaked his arms around her waist. She blushed , but was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well, I never thought that you gave me much attention" She confessed with a shrug.

"Well, I do give you attention" He whispered caressing her neck with his nose. She shivered at his touch.

"Well, except when you got all angry because I turned you down"

"Well, yes, I got angry, but, then, all I wanted was to see you angry" He said.

"Well, you saw me angry, Dean. So don't go looking for more" She begged.

"I won't, but I have to confess that you turned me on when you got all angry " He smirked.

"Shut up" She stuttered. They walked for an hour and, then, went back to their rooms. "Well, thanks for taking me out, Dean" Brianna played with the keys in her fingers embarrassed.

"No problem" He smirked and made her look at him " Anytime" He smirked before diving for her lips. She noticed it and turned her face.

"Good night, Dean" She smiled at him.

"Good night, Brianna" He smiled not getting angry at being rejected again. Dean walked to his room thinking " One of these days I'll kiss your lips, Brianna" with a smirk on his face.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them.**

**For those who read When Will The Arguments Stop? When Hell Freezes Over, the first chapter of The sequel is out. The sequel is titled Just With A Glance You Ask Me If I Remember You**

**Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Lose My Mind

_**Hello, my dear readers! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes that are present n this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for you patience for readign my stories.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**M for mature?**_

Days passed and Brianna's hopes for finding the ring were dimming. Zacky tried everything to cheer her up, as well, as the brothers, but it didn't work. She lived her life at full risk without caring dying on the missions they did. She didn't care about anything anymore. After finishing another gig, they were sitting in a bar having a drink.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The waitress asked winking at Zacky.

"Well, how about 4 beers?" Dean answered.

"Sure thing" The waitress turned to look at Zacky. " If you need anything else, please let me know" She said before walking way from the table swinging her hips.

"Man, you go and get her" Dean laughed and Zacky looked at Brianna for any kind of reaction to find none.

"I have to protect her" Zacky tried to find a excuse.

"We are protecting her, so go and enjoy" Dena pressed. Zacky kept looking at the blank expression and eyes of Brianna. The same blank expression and eyes she got a week and half ago when they didn't find any lead on the ring.

"You can go, Zacky. You are old enough to make those kind of choices" Brianna answered at the unasked question.

"I'm your guardian" He protested.

"I know and I appreciate it, but go and enjoy while you can" At that moment the waitress came with the beers. Brianna took hers and started drinking. Two hours later, Zacky decided to go to the waitress hoping to make Brianna jealous or try to forget about her. Sam went back to the room leaving Dean drinking with Brianna, who, by the way, was drunk.

"You know what" She slurred.

"What?" Dean asked amused at her inebriated state.

"You are hot" She confessed.

"Thanks" He smirked.

"You are tall, handsome, have beautiful eyes, then, there is that cocky behavior that turns me on" She slurred nearing Dean so that their faces were dangerously close.

"Really"? Dean smirked at her.

"Yep" She accentuated the `p'. "Why don't we go somewhere? This might be my last might and I want to live it." She whispered on his ear before biting his earlobe. He shivered and then paid for the drinks taking her out. When they were outside her room, Brianna cornered him between the wall and herself. She stack her body close to him and played with the neck of his shirt before running her fingers over his hair.

"I wanted to do this for long" She whispered before crashing her lips with his. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist nearing her even more to him. The kiss became heated and Dean started searching for the room keys in her purse without breaking the kiss. Once he found them, he opened the door and Brianna threw herself at his arms around capturing his lips again. Dean laughed and picked her up and brought her to the bed where he laid on her. She started taking his shirt from him, as he took hers off. Their hands wandered over each others bodies. Dean traced the scars that were on her chest and stomach making her shiver. Then , she turned them over so that she was the one above him. Brianna ran feather like fingers over his torso while planting sweet kisses on it. Her hands traveled down his stomach to end on the jeans. She continued kissing him while unbuttoning the jeans. She stopped to take his jeans off and Dean took it as his opportunity to turn her over. He kissed every part of her body and undid her jeans before throwing them to the floor with his.

"We should stop" Dean breathed as he resisted the lips of Brianna.

"Why?" She asked before bringing her lips up to his.

"You are drunk. I shouldn't be doing this" He started standing up only to fall back on her again when she hugged him.

"I want it" She whispered on his ear before kissing his neck an biting it softly. He moaned and kissed her lips hungrily.

"I know that you are going to regret it tomorrow morning" He muttered before thrusting her. She arched her back in pleasure and he kissed her neck. They moaned till they reached climax. Once they did, they laid on bed tired.

"You are not going to remember this, Brianna" Dean started as he held her close to him while running his fingers over her curly hair. "I didn't want it to be like this, honey"

"But it was and I'm happy" She smiled closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered on her eat before closing his eyes.

Next day arrived and Brianna opened her eyes only to grunt when she felt an enormous headache. She buried her face on the pillow she was laying on. However, she realized that the pillow was a man's chest. It was then that she noticed the strong arm keeping her close. She looked at the man's face and gasped when she saw Dean sleeping.

"Dean" She called and Dean turned around making her lay over him. She blushed and tried to break away from the strong hold of Dean only to make him open his hazel orbs. When he saw her brown eyes looking down at him, he smiled and closed his eyes burying his face on the crock of her neck. She blushed even more. "Dean" She called him again only to hear a "hm". "Let me get up, please" She begged and he looked at her.

"Sure" He let her go and she covered herself with the blanket as she sat down on the bed. "Are you OK?" He asked worried.

"Yes… no…" She started. "What happened?"

"Well, I think that it's clear, don't you think?" He answered plopping himself on his elbows.

"But, I…" She placed her head on her hands.

"Hey, it's OK. don't worry" He ran his hand up and down her back making her shiver at his calloused touch.

"No, it's not" She whispered. " I'm not like this. I don't do these kind of things, Dean" She looked at him.

"I know" He agreed. "But we had a good time"

"I'm going to take a shower, Dean" She shook her head in disbelief at Dean before entering the bathroom. Dean sighed and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. He kept thinking about the previous night and how he saw a different Brianna. He regretted going to bed with her. Dean sighed again before standing up and entering the bathroom to find Brianna showering. He smirked and entered the shower with her. She screamed and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"What are you doing, Dean?" She stuttered blushing.

"Taking a shower" He said matter of fact taking a step closer to her. He snaked his arms around her naked waist and both of them stood under the running hot water. He looked at her in the eyes ready to kiss her. When his lips were about to touch hers, she placed her hand over them.

"What are you doing, Dean?" She asked again.

"You didn't put much resistance last night" He kissed her neck and she pushed him away. Brianna grabbed a towel and wrapped it up around her body. When she looked herself in the mirror she gasped at what she saw on her neck. A hickey was apparent on her neck. She turned around and looked at Dean who was showering. She blushed and turned around again.

"What is this?· She asked hoping for him to say that it is a bruise from a mission or something like that.

"A hickey, honey" Dean answered amused running his fingers over the hickey.

"Yeah, I know, but why do I have it?" She started panicking.

"Well, I just wanted to leave something mine on you, honey" Dean hugged her close to his body and kissed her neck.

"Just stop it, Dean. I'm not going to be your bed buddy. It was a mistake. I was drunk and got carried away and it shouldn't have happened" She explained and Dean felt a pang on his heart when he heard those words. He did regret doing it with her last night, but it was because he was not planning on having hot heated sex with her the first time they did it. He planned on something more romantic to win her over.

"Forget that it happened" She said in a teary voice before leaving Dean alone in the shower.

After this incident, Dean and Brianna rarely talked . Zacky knew that something was wrong but didn't have the heart of asking his master what happened in fear that it would affect him too. A day was left fro them to find the ring. They called Bobby and Helen trying to find clues of the place where the ring was. Currently, they were staying in the motel of a nice and small town. The town's people were really nice and kind, as they treated them as if they were family.

"They are really nice" Brianna commented to Zacky who nodded his head.

"Yeah, they are, master"

"Don't call me master, you know that I don't like it, Zacky" Brianna protested and Zacky hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Dean witnessed this sign of affection with jealousy. He turned around and started walking towards the closest bar. Sam was preoccupied by the behavior of his brother. Sam cleared his throat and Brianna looked at him. She noticed that Dean was not there and broke away from Zacky worried.

"Where is Dean?" She asked Sam who nodded his head in the direction Dean was. "OK, let's go inside, then" They walked inside the bar to find Dean talking with a waitress. The waitress was flirting with Dean shamelessly. "Well, have you ordered?" Brianna asked him jealous of the waitress.

"Yes" He looked at her straight in the eyes before turning his attention back to the waitress, whose name was Amber.

"Please follow me" She winked at Dean and swayed her hips as she walked. They sat down on the booth and waited for our food to come. They were in complete silence, till Sam decided to break it.

"What the hell happened between both of you?" Sam asked irritated. Brianna and Dean looked at each other.

"Nothing" Brianna looked down at her lap sadly. Zacky placed a comforting hand on hers and she smiled at him. Dean scoffed and drank from the beer he ordered.

"Dean?" Sam asked knowing that one way or another his brother would tell him.

"What?" Dean asked still looking at the linked hands of the guardian and his master.

"What happened?" Sam demanded and in that instant Amber brought their meals.

"If there is anything else you need , please let me know" She winked at Dean sliding a piece of paper in his direction. Dean side-glance at Brianna who was looking at him furiously and then smirked.

"Sure, honey" He answered with a wink. Amber giggled and walked away. They ate in silence and Brianna noticed how the waitress looked at Dean.

"You should go and be with her" Brianna leaned over the table to whisper to Dean. He leaned over and their faces were dangerously close.

"You jealous?" He smirked and Brianna scoffed before sitting straight again.

"As if. She is just devouring you with her eyes" Dean looked at Amber and she bit her lip seductively. Dean winked and smirked in her way.

"And? It is none of your business if a woman eats me with her eyes" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Brianna.

"Don't tell me?" Sam started and the occupants of the booth looked at him. "You've got rejected again". Brianna sighed relieved and Dean scoffed.

"Not exactly, dear brother" Dean answered back.

"Then. If you two had done it , it would have eased the sexual tension between the two of you" Sam explained and Zacky looked at his master.

"Brianna" Zacky called his master who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, Zacky?" She acted as if nothing. Zacky got closer to her and got her face in his hands. She blushed at the closeness.

"Zacky?" She muttered.

"Hands off, demon" Dean growled ready to take Zacky's hands by himself.

"You" Zacky started before lunging in Dean's direction. " You used her!" He punched him. Sam tried to pry Zacky off his brother who fought back. Brianna was shocked by the reaction of her guardian.

"How did he know what I did with Dean?" she asked herself.

"Brianna a little help would be great" Sam muttered snapping out of the shock to the tamer. She stood up and walked behind the fighting men.

"Zacky" She beckoned her guardian " Stop" She ordered and Zacky grunted before kneeling in front of his master.

"Yes, master" He bowed his head growling.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked stunned.

"May I speak sincerely?" Zacky looked at her and she nodded her head. He stood up and pointed to Dean who was dabbing paper napkins on his bloody nose. "Why him? Why did you let him use you? You can get someone better?"

"Someone like you?" Dean asked and earned a glare from Zacky.

"You don't deserve being treated as a sexual toy, Brianna. You deserve to be loved" Zacky concluded. Brianna was shocked at hers guardian's sincerity.

"I was drunk" She started looking ashamed at her hands "I don't bear well alcohol, Zacky"

"You were the one who threw yourself to my arms!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sure that it was the other way around" Zacky growled.

"No! She was the one who started everything. She proposed going back to the room. She kissed me. She started undressing me…"

"And you never thought of stopping her?" Sam cut his brother.

"Of course I did cut her. I stopped but she continued kissing me telling me that she wanted it" Dean confessed before looking at he blushing woman.

"You know it's hard to believe it, brother" Sam started " I mean, look at her, she is blushing by what you said"

"You know what?" Dean stood up quickly "Believe what you want, but I'm telling the truth" He screamed before turning around and whispering something in Amber's ears making her giggle.

Dean looked back at Brianna before disappearing with Amber from the bar. Brianna felt down at Dean's departure with the waitress, but she couldn't do anything. It was not as if he would feel the same as her. It was not as if he cared for her. She sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked her.

" Walking around town" She informed them and exited the bar only to be stopped by Zacky.

"I'm going with you" He announced linking his hand with hers.

"Zacky, please. I need time alone" She confessed backing away from her guardian.

The tamer walked around the town before stopping in the park. She sat down in one of the benches and looked at those kids playing around with balls, bikes, grenades or even swords.

"What the…" She stood up and ran towards the children. "Hello" She started sweetly, though all she wanted to do was to snatch the dangerous weapons form their hands.

"Hi" They all chorused with an innocent face.

"What are you playing?" She asked crouching down to their height.

"Hunt" A blonde girl with neat braids, skirt and yellow blouse answered.

"Really?" Brianna picked a grenade from one of the nearest child, and sighed relived when she realized that it still had the lock in. " Can I play?" She asked picking the sword from the girl who spoke.

"You are already into the game" The girl smirked taking a knife out of his pony bag. Brianna looked at the smirking, or most likely, evilly smiling kids.

"What do you mean?" The tamer tried to pick one of the grenades from the kid again trying to put them away form the seemingly innocent children.

"The game is called: Hunt Hunters!" The boy with a grenade screamed before throwing the grenade at Brianna who caught it.

Then, when she looked at the grenade she realized that it was unlocked and she threw it to the nearest bushes and hid behind a garbage can. When the debris faded away, she stood up and looked behind her only to find a boy ready to stab her.

"Why don't you go and play with your friends?" She crawled backwards away form the maniac.

"But, I'm already playing" The boy exclaimed thrusting the knife down, only to be stopped by Brianna's hand. "You must die!" The boy screamed in her face with menacing eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this" She apologized before shoving the kids form above her. Brianna stood up and ran at full speed to the motel they were staying in. on her way there, she bumped into someone who was running too. She looked up from her sitting position on the floor to find Zacky looking down at her. Zacky looked at her with wide eyes before picking her up.

"We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed as he started running dragging Brianna behind him.

"What's wrong in here?" Brianna screamed dogging an arrow that was coming their way.

"I don't know, but they want to kill us" Zacky sent a bullet out of their way with his wind. " We need to get out of here!" He exclaimed again as he surrounded Brianna and himself in a wind defensive barrier.

"Well, I don't know how we can get out of here without dying, Zacky" Brianna explained backing up against her guardian.

"I'll walk out and you run" Zacky proposed.

"No way!" Brianna exclaimed t the crazy idea of Zacky " I will call the brothers and see if they could help us" She explained as she dialed Dean's phone number. "That's strange, he is not picking up!" She commented dialing Sam's phone number " Hey, Sam, could you lend us a hand?"

"Well," Sam started as he punched a man in the nose " I have busyness in here" Punching another man " Why don't you come here?" He proposed.

"Well, I would go if I could, Sam, but we are in a tight situation where we can't get out of the defensive barrier that Zacky has build up" She explained and heard Sam grunt. " You are being attacked too, huh?" She deduced.

"Yep" Sam answered " I'll try and get over there, but I can't promise anything!"

"Okay, thanks, Sam. Do you know if Dean is alright?" She asked wishign for the younger brother to tell her that Dean was fine.

"He is not picking the phone" Sam answered shortly. " I have to go, Brianna" Sam announced before hanging the phone up. Brianna centered her attention again on the menacing town people.

"Zacky, I have an idea" Brianna stated and her guardian looked at her. "So, let's imagine, what would be the worse that would happen if I let myself get caught?"

"They'll kill you" Zacky stated before hugging his master. " I won't let anything come to you, Bri"

"You are so sweet, but life is not sweet , Zacky. Life is bittersweet and there are times when sacrifices and important decisions must be made" Brianna patted Zacky's back lovingly. "I'm going to go with my plan, whether you like it or not"

"No" Zacky exclaimed looking at her eyes directly showing her his fear, anger and determination.

"See you later, Zacky" Brianna smiled at Zacky before stepping out of the defensive barrier. Zacky ran after her " Stop where you are Zachary!" Brianna ordered and the guardian knelt disobediently on the floor.

"Yes , master" He muttered followed by a growl. Brianna smiled at him sadly before turning her attention to the town people.

"Well, hi!" She started politely " Well, how about you take me as a prisoner and let him go?" She proposed and they looked at each other before one of them steeped forward.

"You will come with us so that the demon can live?" The man sneered.

"That's right" Brianna looked back at Zacky who was still under her command's power. "He lives and you take me, but if anything were to happen to him, the deal is over " She threatened hoping for them to fear her. The town's people cackled into fits of laugh before they threw rocks to the tamer. She dodged some of them, but many others hit her making her kneel down on the floor in pain. Unfortunately, on of the rocks hit her in the head making her drown into darkness.

_**How was this chapter? Did you liked it? Hope you did!**_

_**Well, next chapter I'll introduce a new character.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated as they make me want to continue posting chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	11. Too Close For Confort

**My dear readers, here is another chapter of this story. Hope you would be able to forgive me for all The mistakes that may appear on The text. Without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**M for certain mature content.**

When Brianna woke up, she found herself tied up in a darkroom. She tried to get herself free only to hiss in pain at her wounds. She felt how something touched her leg and she shook it off herself.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness.

"Brianna?" A hoarse male voice answered her.

"Who are you?" She asked as she shook away whatever was touching her leg.

"Is that your leg?" The man asked her ignoring her question.

"Who are you?" She demanded again.

"Dean"

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, I just went with the waitress to her house, but , then, I decided that I wanted to go somewhere else and, before ii knew it, she had me tied up and I ended up in here" He explained trying to avoid any further explanations.

"Oh" Was all Brianna could utter.

"Yeah, and what's your story?" Dean asked.

"Are there rats in here or what?" She asked shaking away whatever was touching her leg.

"No, honey, that's me" He stated.

"Why are you touching my leg?" She asked as she felt his foot on her leg.

"Well, my feet are cold and I thought of rubbing them up and down your legs to warm them up" He said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Well, I don't think it's the best idea, so stop it" She said and heard Dean sigh.

"Ok" He agreed and seconds later she heard how he was moving her way.

"What are you doing?" She asked into the darkness confused.

"Well" Dean started as he snuggled close to Brianna " I'm cold"

"Why don't you ask your waitress to warm you up?" She spat and blushed at her jealousy. She never was the jealous kind of woman, but when it came to Dean she felt this fury inside her whenever a woman touched him that she couldn't explain it.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and she didn't need any light to know that he was smirking as he whispered that question in her ear.

"Why would I be jealous?" She tried to hide the truth.

"Well, I don't know, maybe, because I went out of the restaurant with the waitress" He continued whispering in her ear and nudging her neck with his nose making her shiver.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say" She stuttered and he chuckled.

"Why don't you admit it" He started.

"Admit what?" She played dumb.

"That you want me" He concluded and she turned her head in his direction making their lips to connect. Dean hold her head by placing a hand behind her neck as he kissed her, while she was in shock as to pull away or kiss him back. "I enjoyed the night I spent with you" He whispered before kissing her with more passion.

"No" She shoved him away as she crawled back as far away as she could. " Don't play…." She stuttered when the fact that Dean's hands were free came to her " How did you get free of the ropes?"

"Well, I was doing that when they throw you inside. I finished with the ropes of my hands when you got jealous" He explained and grabbed her hand. "Let me help you with your ropes.

"I was not jealous" She muttered and Dean laughed.

"Well, well, well, if you did that, there wouldn't be any fun on the game, don't you think?" A third voiced sounded from the door.

"Well, but I wanted to make it fun" Dean retorted lunging in the man's direction only to be sent flying against the wall.

"Dean" Brianna screamed as the man picked the unconscious body of Dean and took him to another room. "Where are you taking him?" She asked.

"Far away from you, dear, but, don't worry I'll be with you in a minute" He announced before closing the door, leaving Brianna in darkness again. Minutes passed and the man returned and yanked Brianna from her sitting position by grabbing her roughly by the hair. She screamed in pain and struggled to get free from the iron grip of the man. The man threw her inside a room where a little window was seen in the cellar.

"Hello" A female voice welcomed her.

"Hi, who are you?" Brianna asked sitting down in front of the woman.

"I'm Enid, and you?" Enid asked.

"Brianna, nice to meet you" She answered politely.

"Yeah, well, why are you here? Are you here because of the hunting game or just because they wanted an innocent woman to play with?" Enid asked.

"Hunting game" Brianna confessed.

"Really? You look nothing near a hunter" Enid exclaimed.

"Well, I'm one, sorry to disappoint you" Brianna stated trying to hide the anger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you in any way" Enid apologized. " How about we find a way out of here?"

"Yeah, that would be great" Brianna stood up. "Do you have any idea of what these people are?"

"Well, I think that the man who tossed you in here is a demon, you know with all the Obi Wan Kenobi sh*t of throwing you against the wall." Enid explained as she rubbed her head absentedly.

"I have an idea" Brianna walked to the door and started banging on it.

"Are you crazy? Do you want us to get killed? Last time I tried that I earned a broken wrist plus some ugly cuts on my body" Enid exclaimed showing the mentioned wounds to make her point.

"Trust me" Brianna smiled at her and continued banging the door till a woman opened the door pointing her gun at both women.

"Stop!" The woman screamed.

"Let go of the gun" Brianna told the woman who looked at her confused.

"Great idea!" Enid muttered sarcastically as the woman grabbed Brianna by the neck and threw her against the wall.

"Drop the gun" Brianna ordered the woman.

"Yes, master" The woman dropped the gun and Enid picked it up before looking shocked at Brianna.

"Take us to the other man's cell by empty hallways" Brianna ordered and the woman guided them to Dean's cell. Once they were near his cell they noticed that it was empty. "Where is he? Where is Dean?" Brianna demanded.

"I don't know, master. Maybe he has been taken to the torture room" The woman informed the hunters.

"Take us there without anyone knowing we are with you" Brianna ordered.

"Yes, master" The woman bowed her head.

"Here, wear this cloak" Enid gave Brianna a cloak as she wore the other one which hid her face.

"Thanks" They started walking and Brianna stumbled over.

"Hey, you OK?" Enid asked worried by the tired, bloody and tattered face of Brianna.

"I'm fine" Brianna smiled up at her and stood up again and followed the woman towards a room.

"Tell them that the prisoners have ran away towards the forest" Brianna ordered the woman who entered and broke the news making all those inside the room ran out of it.

"Dean" Brianna called him and saw that he was shirtless and tied up to a bed. He had cuts all over his torso, arms and legs, as well as a broken nose. Brianna ran to his side and untied him.

"Brianna?" Dean asked in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Demons" She explained as she helped him stand up.

"Who did these wound to you?" Dean asked the tamer with anger in his voice as he noticed for the first time how bloody and wounded she was.

"OK, I don't want to ruin this romantic reunion, but we have to get out of here" Enid pressed as she noticed the woman fight over the power of the tamer.

"Take us out of here" Brianna ordered grabbing the wounded Dean by the waist. They ran towards the exit when the woman who was guiding them burst into thin air splattering them with her blood. They stopped in their tracks and saw the leader stand in front of them.

"Where do you think you are going?" The leader asked them.

"Let us go" Brianna stated catching her air.

"Look, woman, I don't have patience to stand your ` I think I'm superior to you so I can boss you around' behavior, so please do me a favor and shut up" The leader finished crashing her against he wall with force. "Now, that we have the arrogant woman out, let's continue with what we were doing Dean" The leader sneered as Dean lunged towards him to no avail. The leader was taking both Enid and Dean roughly towards the nearest torture room.

"Let them go!" Brianna ordered and Dean saw how the red eyes of the demon turned a yellowish color at the command of the tamer.

"Yes master" The leader let Dean and Enid go free and they ran towards Brianna who was panting.

"Let's go" Brianna muttered.

"Are you OK? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he grabbed her by the waist and started running away . While they were running they heard a loud roar coming from the house they were held captive followed by the leader cursing.

"Damn you!" The leader screamed as he caught up with the hunters. " You filthy tamer!" He hoisted Brianna by the throat after knocking Dean and Enid away. " Who do you think you are to tame me!" He shook her making her gasp for air " I'm not a lower rank demon! I'm a Sargent!" The leader was about to perform the last blow to kill the tamer when someone jumped on him.

"Let her go!" Zacky screamed punching the demon as Sam chanted the exorcism **(A/N: Sorry I don****'****t remember how it is called the thing when they took the demon out of the body).**

Dean and Enid woke up to find the unconscious body of Brianna in the arms of Zacky and Sam standing by his side.

"What happened?" Dean ran to Zacky's side. "Is she OK?" He asked with fear and worry in his voice.

"Did she tame anyone?" Zacky asked cherishing her swollen face.

"Tame?" Enid asked confused.

"Yes, she did. A woman and then the leader" Dean informed the guardian.

"You shouldn't have let her!" Zacky told off Dean " She is not strong enough yet. She has more training to do!"

"How about we heal our wounds and , then, we discuss everything" Sam proposed.

"Sure, good for me" Enid agreed and both brothers turned in Enid's direction. "Hello boys, you missed me?" She opened her arms waiting for them to hug her.

"Enid?" Dean asked confused.

"The one and only" She smirked and both men hugged her with force.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked as they walked towards the Impala.

"You know, here and there. Well, these last week I was captive in that hell house" Enid shrugged her shoulder and hissed in pain. Sam looked at her worried as he drove towards the motel.

"Let me heal those wounds when we get to the motel" Sam offered with a caring voice and Enid nodded her head with a smile. They arrived to the motel room and Zacky laid Brianna on the bed. Dean got the bag of Brianna and took out a first aid kit.

"What are you going to do?" Zacky placed himself in Dean's way.

"Heal her wounds" Dean told him as if Zacky was st*pid.

"I'll do it" Zacky tried to snatch away the kit from the hunter's hands.

"I'll do it," Dean stated " Why don't you go and buy some food for when she wakes up" Dean proposed trying to get rid of the guardian. Zacky looked at him with narrowed eyes before taking his jacket and walking out of the motel room. Dean sighed and sat next to Brianna. He checked her wounds before grunting in anger. He was angry about all the wounds that she received in this gig and he was not able to save her from those who hurt her. He felt responsible for that. If he wasn't as stubborn she was, he would have been able to save Brianna.

"If you are going to stand there and look at her like that, I'll recommend you to let Sam or that guy who left heal her" Enid interjected and Sam chuckled at his brother's shocked expression.

"I'm doing it, OK?" Dean sighed and started healing her wounds. Meanwhile, Sam was bandaging Enid's wounds.

"How did you end up here?" He asked her.

"Well, I heard that there were some demons here, but when I came it was a normal town with overly nice people. I stayed a couple of nights here, when I was captured and made prisoner. I tried running away but I failed and received these wounds that you are healing" Enid explained and winced when Sam touched her ribs.

"Sorry" Sam apologizes as he bandaged her ribs. " How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks" Enid answered as she lowered her shirt down and sat on the couch looking at Dean who was carefully healing Brianna's wounds and sighing every now and then. "What is wrong with him?" Enid asked Sam with an amused look.

"Well" Sam chuckled and sat next to Enid draping his arm over her shoulders " He is in love"

"I'm not" Dean protested before taking the bloody water to the bathroom. "She is just to weak to be a hunter, that's all" Dean tried to hide the truth.

"Well, as far as I have seen, she is quite strong. She got us out of there" Enid explained and Dean sat down on the bed next to Brianna. "By the way, what was the `I can control your mind ' thing that she did?" Enid asked them.

"She is a tamer, Enid" Sam informed her.

"Can she control humans?" Enid asked again.

"Nope, she can control demons and any other kind of supernatural being" Dean explained as eh ran his fingers repeatedly over Brianna's hair softly.

"Dude, you are in love with her" Enid stated and Sam laughed .

"No, I'm not" Dean protested again " I only care about her"

"Yeah, sure, Dean" Enid laughed alongside Sam " The better you realize that you are in love the better"

"Whatever" Dean scoffed and continued running his fingers over the tamer's hair.

Hours passed and Brianna still didn't wake up. The brothers, Enid and Zacky were getting worried about it. Zacky tried searching for ways to wake his master, while the brothers helped him. Half hour later, Zacky, who was asleep near his master, wake up with a start.

"What is it, Zacky?" Enid asked with in a sleepy voice as she snuggled closer to Sam.

"Something is wrong" Zacky stated cherishing Brianna's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Sam mumbled in the warmth of Enid.

"something is wrong" Zacky repeated.

"What do you mean" Dean pressed as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on his waist.

"Wow Dean, you've got some muscle there" Enid complimented him and Dean smirked , while Sam scoffed.

"I have to get in" Zacky continued babbling. " I have to, someone is attacking her"

"What? Where?" Dean ran to Brianna's side.

"I have to get in" Zacky repeated before collapsing next to Brianna.

"What the hell is wrong!" Dean exclaimed frustrated. Half an hour later Brianna woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. The brothers and Enid jumped in surprise and ran to her. The first one to get to her side was Dean who tried calming her.

"Shh, it's OK, Brianna, it's OK. I'm here" Dean grabbed her by the shoulders trying to stop her convulsions.

"Wake up , Zacky" Enid shook the guardian awake . " What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know" Zacky said worried.

"Brianna, come on " Dean pressed worried by her state as she continued screaming and convulsing.

"What happened?" Sam urged.

"She was being chased and, then, tortured by Bael" Zacky informed them feeling useless.

"Who is Bael?" Sam asked looking how his brother hugged Brianna.

"The Head of the Infernal Army"

"Why do we always catch the attention of high ranked demons, couldn't we just get the attention of fairies or gnomes?" Enid plopped in the couch with a sigh.

"Please, stop , Brianna" Dean begged in her ear and she started calming down. The room was silent as they waited for Brianna to compose herself.

"Dean?" She called his name in a hoarse voice .

"Yes" He hugged her closer to him as he sighed relieved.

"Zacky?" She called her guardian who shoved Dean away from his master.

"Yes, master" He asked taking her hand in his.

"They tried to…" She stopped and shuddered.

"What did they try?" Zacky pressed.

"Is it possible to take my powers away and then enslave me?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, it is" Zacky bowed his head in shame. "If they snatch your powers, you would be their slaves forever as they would have your existence in their hands"

"I… I…." She cried in fear.

"Shh, it's OK" Dean rushed to her side and enveloped her in a hug as he rocked her in his arms.

"We won't let them kill you or enslave you" Enid promised the tamer. " I mean, I owe you my life, if it was not for you, I would be dead by now"

"Enid" Brianna broke away from Dean " How are you wounds?"

"They are ok, Sammy here healed them" Enid smiled at Sam.

"Sam, Zacky how are you?" Brianna sat down on the bed looking worried at both men.

"We are fine" Sam smiled " Don't worry about us" Brianna nodded her head and turned her attention to Dean who was sitting next to her looking at his hands.

"How are you, Dean?" She asked softly and Dean looked at her in the eyes.

"Fine" Was his short answer as he continued looking at her eyes till she looked down at her lap embarrassed.

"Why are you almost naked?" She asked blushing madly.

"Well, I don't know" He chuckled " I was too worried by your state that the thought of wearing clothes never crossed my mind" He explained.

"OK, I'm fine. You can now wear some clothes " Brianna said embarrassed.

"Why? don't you like what you see?" Dean smirked as he stood in front of her. She eyed him and stood up as well, leaving little distance between them. She, then, ran a hand over his torso. "Honey, we have company" He whispered in her ear.

"Why would they do these wounds to you?" She asked as she checked his wounds.

"Demons" The four companion answered at the same time.

"What happened in your dream, Brianna?" Zacky asked sensing something off in his master.

"They want my soul" She stated sitting down on the bed.

"They can't have it" Enid stated " you have to do a contract with them"

"No precisely" The tamer continued, but was cut short as the room's door was slammed open.

"Well, hello, dear" The chief demon sniggered as he forced the four hunters against the wall gaining grunts from them " Did you miss me, tamer?" He neared Brianna and cherished her cheek. "You know, my boss wants to have a few words with you"

"No" She refused.

"There is nothing you can do, dear" The demon sneered as he picked her and dragged her away from the room.

"Let them go free" Brianna stated.

"Oh, don't worry they are coming with us" The leader laughed evilly before taking the hunters back to the prisoners house.

**What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Please review or message me about what you think of the story. Hope you liked it.**


	12. Save Yourslef, I'll Hold Them Back

**Hello dear readers! Ho are you fairing? Well, here is next chapter. For those who want to know how Zacky and the new characters look like go to my profile for their pictures. Thanks for reading. Enid's character is samgirl19's charcater. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**M for mature.**

The chief demon called Ush ( **A/N: Sorry for the lame name,, but I was listening to a song of Usher when writing this, lol**) snapped his fingers and six demons grabbed roughly the brothers, Zacky and Enid. They struggled only to be punched repeatedly on their sore bodies. Brianna looked with pain as her friends were being beaten by the demons. She held her hand out and Zacky and Dean extended theirs to catch hers.

"Stop it" She ordered the demons as the room boomed with her voice. The demons stopped their actions and kneelt in front of her, as Ush set her free. "We don't have much time" She informed her friends panting.

"Brianna, you shouldn't" Zacky picked her up in his arms and ran out of the room followed by the brothers and Enid. However, they didn't ran for long when they heard several roars coming from the room they were in.

"Get in" Dean ordered as he sat on the drivers seat of the closest car to the room and revved the motor. The rest followed suit and waited for Dean to drive away form the motel.

"Dean" Sam said in a stern voice trying to wake his brother form whatever state he was in.

"Come closer, you s.o.b" Dean snarled as they watched the demons ran their way.

"Dean" Enid screamed hiding even deeper on the backseat as Zacky held Brianna protectively on his arms.

"How dare you" Ush screamed furiously.

"Now" Dean smirked as he let go of the brakes and let the car drove crazily on the direction of the demons.

"She is mine" Ush jumped over the car and landed on the hood.

"Sh*t!" Dean cursed looking over the rear mirror to Ush who was banging his fists on the back window. "Brianna get down" Dean screamed to the tamer who looked behind her to find the hand of Ush reaching for her.

"You are mine, filthy tamer!" Ush snarled as he go a hold of Brianna's long wavy hair. She screamed in pain as her hands grabbed his instinctively trying to make him let go. Ush laughed and slid Brianna out of the car. Zacky got a hold of Brianna's waist as Enid punched said demon with force only to be kicked forcefully by said demon. Sam was fumbling over the car's floor looking for whatever would help him set Brianna free from the demon's grasp.

"Let her go" Dean screamed furiously steering the wheel from side to side trying to get rid of the chief demon.

"Let me go!" Brianna ordered the demon and he let her go , giving Zacky the opportunity of bringing her back inside the car. "I'm sorry" She apologized in a weak voice before collapsing in her guardian's arms.

"This is bad" Enid cursed as she noticed Ush regain control of himself.

"Dean, faster" Sam ordered his brother who revved even more the car.

"You" Ush started as he tried to reach Brianna again "You" He snarled even more furiously. "I'm going to kill you with my own hands" He screamed before raising his fist and punching the hood of the car roughly making Dean lose control of the car. Everything went in slow motion for the occupants of the car. Dean tried to regain control of the car, but to no avail. He screamed the tamer's and his brother's name. Sam tried to help his brother regain the control of the car. He looked behind to find Enid bracing herself. He grabbed her hand with force as he closed his eyes waiting for the crash. Enid braced herself in fear . Then, she grabbed Sam's hand with force as she screamed. Zacky held Brianna's body close to his. He apologized repeatedly to the unconscious body of the tamer.

As fast as it came, the car crashed against a wall at full force. The screams of the occupants came to an end in just a few seconds. The first one to stand up was the demon Ush who cracked his neck from side to side. He walked over the car and smirked at all the blood that was splattered over it. He opened the backseat door making the bodies of its occupants fall to the concrete. He chuckled at the sight of an Elemental demon hugging a tamer close to his body. The elemental demon had blood all over his body, from head to legs. While the tamer had cuts and a concussion on her head. Ush snatched the tamer from Zacky's grasp. The demon surveyed the damage he had done. The unconscious body of the driver was halfway over the crashed windshield. His brother was unconsciously hanging over the broken window with blood all over his face and limbs. The huntress was laying over the backseat with her wrist's bone sticking out of her skin as blood flooded the seat.

"Told you she was mine" Ush sniggered as he placed his hand over Zacky's heart. Then, all that could be heard was the almost soundless whimper of Zacky as his soul was burnt out of the vessel he was occupying.

"Now, that I'm done with you, let's finish you vessel too" Ush amused himself as he thrust an iron bar over Zacky's chest with force. "You should have stayed on our side, Elemental Demon" Ush snigger before heading towards the forest.

"Stop" Brianna ordered weakly as she started waking up. Ush laughed at her.

"Not working, dear" Ush sneered and kept walking away from the wrecked car.

"Stop" A male voice ordered him and Ush turned around angered.

"Who the hell are you?" He inquired as he saw a hooded man stand in front of him.

"Let her go free" The hooded man ordered.

"Or what? Are you going to do anything to me?" Ush laughed.

"Yes" The man said in a serious tone as he showed a glowy hand,

"What are you?" Ush asked concerned of the existence of the hooded man.

"Your worst enemy" The hooded man informed him before running Ush's way who threw the tamer to the floor as he let the body of the man he was possessing free. The hooded man chuckled and walked to the tamer's side who was crawling away from him weakly."I'm not going to hurt you" He held his hands up showing her that he meant no harm. Brianna looked at him with tired eyes. "I'm here to help" The hooded man knelt in front of her and touched her shoulder. "I'm on your side"

"Who are you?" She asked weakly looking at the man whose face she couldn't see.

"I'm Donnie" The man said while shoving back the hood so that Brianna could stare at the blue eyes of the man behind some glasses. "Now, we should get you healed" He smiled caringly at her.

"No" She backed away from the man "Dean" She screamed as she caught a sight of the wrecked car. She tried walking to the car, but only to fail and fall to the floor with force.

"Hey, hey" Donnie grabbed her by the waist as she tried walking again " Easy, Brianna"

"Dean" She called hm again with tears in her eyes. When she saw the state that the brothers, her guardian and Enid were in she collapsed to the floor with wide eyes full of terror.

"No, no, no,no" She kept repeating while shaking her head

"They are alive" She stood up and walked to the nearest one who was Sam.

" Sam, wake up" She touched his cheek softly

"Come on" She repeated the action but with more force.

"Wake up, damn it" She shook him with force only to be stained with his blood.

"No" She moved to Enid's body and did the same actions.

"Zacky" She called her tamer "Wake up, please" She begged " It's an order" She continued shaking the elemental demon before she noticed the iron bar sticking from his back and chest.

"No, no, no. wake up, Zacky. I order you to wake up" She kept repeating with as more tears stained her face.

"Hey, Brianna" Donnie neared her "Come on" He made her stand up in her shaky legs.

"No" She screamed in fury as she walked over to Dean. She tried to wipe the blood from his face as she sobbed

"Wake up , Dean. Not you , please. Wake up" She said choking in her own tears.

"Please, you are strong. You are supposed to protect me. You told me that you were going to protect me" She wept as she collapsed over the body of Dean.

"Brianna" Donnie called her again. " We have to go" He touched her shoulder softly.

"He is breathing" She raised her head quickly.

"What?" Donnie asked confused as she watched the tamer stagger over the bodies of her friends and lay her head over their chests.

"They are breathing" She announced before laying her head over her guardian's chest. "Come on, Zacky, breathe" She started making the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Come on" She continued only to be stopped by Donnie who hugged her from behind as they fell to the floor.

"Let me go, let me go" She struggled to get near her guardian "He is alive"

"Brianna, stop it, please" Donnie held her with force "He is dead" Donnie informed her .

"He is a demon, he cannot be dead, for him to be dead his demonic soul must have left his body and it hasn't" Brianna punched Donnie square in his nose as she ran to Zacky's side to continue trying to revive him.

"Brianna there is a chance for the other three, but we have to get moving" Donnie informed her and she stopped struggling.

"Is there?" She asked with hope in her voice looking at the warm blue eyes of Donnie who smiled softly down at her.

"Yes, there is , but we have to take them to my room" Donnie stood up and started getting the unconscious bodies of the passengers out of the wrecked car towards his car.

"Go and sit down on my car, Brianna" He proposed as he dragged Enid's body towards his van.

"No" She started taking Dean's body out of the car with all the strength she had left on her body.

"Let me take care of this, Brianna" Donnie took Dean's body from her weak arms and took him to the van. "Just wait for me inside, please"

"Ok" She agreed as she sat on the van where Dean and Enid's body were. She laid Dean's head on her lap as she tried to stop the hemorrhage of Enid's wounds.

"They are losing way too much blood" She informed Donnie who nodded and drove fastly towards a motel. Once there, they took the bodies and laid them on the beds and couch of the room.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked alarmed as she noticed Donnie leaving the room.

"I need to go, I'll be back in 15 minutes" He informed her before closing the door.

Brianna tried to stop the hemorrhage of the wounds ,as well as, cleaning those wounds that were not deep. When she was half way done , Donnie entered the room with a demon's body. He exited the room again and re entered it with another two bodies. He set them close to Sam, Dean and Enid, as he took a book out of his bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed as she felt that the vital signs of Enid and Dean were lowering.

"Let me work, Brianna" He barked as he started drawing strange symbols over one of the bodies.

He , then, repeated the same actions on the other two bodies that laid close to Sam and Dean. "Stand back, Brianna" He knelt in front of Enid's body and cracked his knuckles before placing one his gloved hands over Enid's chest and the other over the demon's chest. Seconds passed before a blinding light was emitted from both bodies. When the tamer took her hands from her eyes she saw that Donnie was breathing with difficulty.

"You ok?" She asked as she knelt by his side.

"Yes" He stood up and walked over Sam's side. "Two to go" He muttered and the tamer looked at him confused. She checked the signs of Enid and felt that they were taking speed to a normal point. She looked shocked at the stranger who was performing the same actions over Sam's body.

"What are you?" She asked shocked as she checked Sam's vital signs too.

"Later" Donnie placed his hand over Dean's bloody chest and before his hand could touch the demon's chest he was sent to the nearest wall.

"Sh*t" He cursed as he was being held over the wall. Brianna stood up and ran towards Donnie trying to pry him out of the wall. She noticed that the demon was kneeling by Dean and smirking as he was about to give the final blow to the hunter. Brianna threw her body over Dean's.

"Stop it" She commanded and the demon threw the knife to the floor, as well as, he let free Donnie who ran to Brianna's side.

"Don't do it" Donnie ordered her worried.

"Lay down" She ordered the demon who did as he was told. "Do it fast" She whispered Donnie

" I'm beginning to fade" She tried to stay as alert as possible.

"Brianna" Donnie called her and she glared at him.

"Do it now" She ordered Donnie who nodded his head and proceeded with the ritual. Once the light faded he noticed the unconscious body of Brianna laying over Dean.

"Told you not to do it" Donnie sighed as he laid her on the same bed as Dean. He, then, realized the fatal wounds that she had on her body.

"Sh*t" He cursed under his breath and healed her wounds. "I think I deserve a nap" He laid next to Brianna and circled his arms around her before sleep took over him.

After many hours of rest the occupants of the motel room were woken up by several screams.

"Brianna, Sam" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Enid, Dean" Sam screamed as he sat down on the bed he was in.

"Sam, Dean" Enid stood up quickly screaming.

"Holy sh*t" Donnie cursed sitting down on the bed.

"Dean" Brianna called Dean as she tried to calm him down. Once they were calmed down they stared at each other.

"Brianna" Dean hugged with force the tamer, who was shocked by his actions. "Are you ok?" He asked her as he checked her face and body.

"Stop running your hand over my body, Dean" Brianna blushed and backed away from the wandering hands of the hunter only to bump with Donnie. "I'm fine. Are you ok?" She asked with a caring voice.

"Yes," He said confused " I should be death" He continued looking down at his woundless body.

"Well, a thank you would be enough" Donnie said and Dean hugged protectively Brianna.

"Who are you?" The hunter barked .

"The one who saved you" Donnie informed him as he crossed his arms over his chest after readjusting his glasses.

"What are you?" Sam asked still in front of Enid who looked at Donnie confused.

"Well, how about we have something to eat. I'm starving" He smiled kindly to the occupants of the room who glared at him. "Come on, I mean no harm" He exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go and have breakf…" Brianna started "Lunch" She corrected herself as she looked at the clock. She got up and stood next to Donnie.

"Ok" Enid agreed and the brothers followed them cautiously waiting for any wrong move to snap at the stranger.

"Well, why don't you tell us what are you" Dean proposed as he drank from his beer.

"Well, I thought of having a peaceful lunch for once" Donnie smiled at Brianna who was by his side.

"Don't look at her like that" Dean protested. Brianna glared at Dean.

"Stop it, Dean" She spat " He would tell us everything after we finish eating, right Donnie?" She looked at Donnie who nodded his head as he munched on his burger.

"Well, at least, we know his name" Enid commented.

"Thank you, Enid" Brianna thanked the understanding huntress who smiled at her and swatted both brothers who were glaring at Donnie with one hand on their respective guns ready to fire them.

" Behave "Enid ordered them and they let go of the guns.

"So" Sam started trying to break the uncomfortable silence "You are Donnie"

"Yes, that's me" He smiled at the younger brother.

"Finish already" Dean barked and Brianna shot him a glare , as well as, a kick under the table. "What!" He exclaimed.

"It's ok, I'm done. How about the rest?" He asked looking around the table.

"Done" They chorused and began walking back to the motel room where they sat in silence looking at each others. Sam and Enid were sitting together on the couch as Sam draped his arm around Enid protectively. Dean was sitting on a chair in front of the bed that Donnie and Brianna were sitting on.

"So, what are you?" Dean asked again and Donnie chuckled.

"I'm human, if that's what you are asking" He informed them ambiguously.

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you" Dean retorted taking a hold of his gun again.

"I'm an alchemist" Donnie informed them **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist having an alchemist in this story, lol. Moreover, I kinda like this character quite a lot. Let's continue with the story and explanation that I'm going to make up in this instant just listening to one song)**

"What?" Sam and Enid exclaimed at the same time.

"An alchemist" Donnie repeated "We are not extinct as some think. Furthermore, I'm not a bad guy" He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled at the shocked expressions of the occupants of the room.

"An alchemist" Dean started " It's not possible. No, it's not" He continued.

"Well, it can be thought the same of a tamer, but here we have a beautiful and kind tamer" Donnie smiled at Brianna who blushed at the compliments.

"Leave her out of this" Dean growled.

"Hey, dude, calm down. " Donnie raised his hands up "I told you, I mean no harm."

"Were you following us?" Sam asked him with curiosity.

" Kinda" Donnie confessed. "I saw her walking around the town one day and I sensed that she was not normal"

"Oh, thank you so much" Brianna retorted angrily.

"What I mean" Donnie continued " It's that you are not entirely human"

"How did you sense she was not normal?" Sam asked again and Brianna crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. Dean smirked at her angry expression and shook his head amused.

"Well, I have this ring" Donnie took the glove of his right hand to show a pure black ring on his finger. (**A/N: Pic of the ring on my profile, as well as , a pic of Donnie**) "It started getting warm when I saw her. So I thought that she might not be normal, and I followed her. I was held prisoner too on the forest's cabin, but got away just when you guys decided to get all their attention. I followed you again, and well, I decided to take some action when I saw that Ush was taking her away" He concluded.

"How come we are alive?" Enid asked.

"Where is Zacky?" Dean asked noticing for the first time the missing guardian. Brianna looked at her lap with watery eyes.

"Well, you are alive because I used alchemy on you guys. Well, mostly on them" Donnie signaled to the corpses of the demons " You see, I needed to sacrifice someone to get you guys back to life" He explained.

"You killed someone to let us back?" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, they were dying too" Donnie continued "Moreover, your demon, Dean" He signaled to Dean who was looking worried at Brianna "Was a rough one. He woke up when I was about to revive you and decided that it was a good idea to kill you, but Brianna, here" He draped his arm around her shoulders making Dean glare at him "Tamed him and , then, I concluded with the revival".

"Take you arm from her!" Dean barked and Donnie raised his hands again. "Brianna" He called her and saw how a tear fell from her rosy cheeks to her hands. "What happened to Zacky?"

"He is dead" She sobbed and Dean ran to her side and hugged her.

"He is a demon, he can't be dead!" Sam exclaimed getting near the tamer.

"Ush killed his soul and his vessel" Donnie informed them sadly as he patted affectionately.

"I was useless" Brianna mumbled over Dena's chest "I could have tamed Ush. I should have tamed him. I'm a tamer!" She exclaimed with pain in her voice.

"Hey" Dean grabbed her face in between his hands "You couldn't do anything. You did the best you could" He looked at her right in the eyes.

"But.." However, she was cut by Dean who hugged her again.

"No buts, you are alive and that's what he wanted . He was your guardian and he protected you with his life. He died as a hero" Dean said proudly and happy. It seemed selfish for him to be happy at the dead of Zacky, but he was only happy because Brianna was alive and in his arms. He was happy for not mourning for her dead. He was happy of being with her.

"Where did you find that ring?" Sam asked out of nowhere after some minutes of silence, when Donnie looked smiling at Brianna.

"Huh?" He asked as he snapped of his daydreaming.

"Where did you find the ring?" Sam repeated his question.

"Oh, well, Ellie gave it to me" Donnie smiled at Sam.

"Who is Ellie?" Enid asked curiously.

"She was a hunter who traveled with me" A sad expression covered his face.

"What happened to her" Enid questioned him.

"She died under the hands of a demon" He confessed looking down at his lap.

"Why would she give you the ring?" Enid asked straightforwardly.

"She believed that I would find the one who was able to tame a demon" He smiled sadly at Brianna who was looking t him with sad eyes. "Here she is, my salvation" He smiled warmly at her and she blushed, while Dean grumbled.

"Therefore, I'm giving you back your ring" He took the ring from his finger and placed it gently on her finger. Briana felt warmth flow over her body once the ring was on her finger. She looked up at the smiling face of Donnie and smiled back at him.

"Thanks" She perfectly knew that this was the ring they were looking for.

"Is it?" Sam asked when he saw Brianna smile.

"Yes" She nodded her head and hugged Donnie."Thanks" She whispered on his ear and sh just hugged her closer.

"Your very welcome" Donnie whispered back.

"Great!" Dean sighed relieved " I thought of tying her to the bed to stop her from doing stupid things" Dean confessed and Sam laughed while Brianna swatted him playfully.

"I'm lost" Enid confessed "What the hell is wrong in here? Why is the ring so important?" Sam laughed and sat close to her again.

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it. Please, review or message me telling em what you think of it.**


	13. Memories

_**Hello dear readers! Ho are you fairing? Well, here is next chapter. For those who want to know how Zacky and the new characters look like go to my profile for their pictures. Thanks for reading. Enid's character is samgirl19's charcater. Thanks**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**_

_**M for Mature**_

"Well, I'll explain everything to you, Enid" Sam guided Enid out of the motel room.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked them.

"I'm going to check us in a room" Sam informed him as he closed the door.

"Ok" Dean sat down next to the tamer who was talking with Donnie. "How about we go out for a walk?" Dean proposed.

"Sure" Donnie agreed with a smile.

"I was not talking to you" Dean grumbled.

"You can go out , guys" Brianna started "I'm just going to sleep a bit"

"No, you are coming" Dean ordered her.

"Dean, I'm not going" She stated angrily.

"I'm not leaving you here alone" He spat and Brianna stood up from her sitting position.

"Why don't we calm down for a minute?" Donnie tried to calm down both the tamer and the hunter.

"How about you get away from my sight" Dean snarled.

"Don't talk to him like that" Brianna threatened him "He hasn't done anything to you"

"Yes, he has" Dean yelled.

"He just saved your life , you id*ot" Brianna yelled back and Dean took a step closer to her. "And you haven't even thanked him"

"Why should I?" Dean continued provoking her as he neared her even more.

"You know what" She started and glared at the hunter who stood just centimeters apart from her. "Just leave me alone, ok?"

"No" Dean stepped even closer to her and felt how her hands were placed on his chest to stop him from moving any further. "You are coming with me"

"Ok, stop it, Dean" Donnie advised as he noticed the glare of Brianna.

"No" Dean smirked.

"Are you a masochist? She is going to punch you or even worse kick you in your royals!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Let's see her try" Dena smirked and before he knew he was kneeling down on the carpet holding his royalties and grunting.

"Told you" Donnie stated as he sat down on the bed and saw Brianna enter the bathroom and close the door with a thud. "You should not be like that with her"

"Who are you to tell me what to do with her?" Dean crawled to the fridge and picked two beers.

"Well, I'm the one who…"

"You don't know her at all! So don't go assuming you do!" Dean spat as he placed a beer on his royalties and drank the other as he lay down on Brianna's bed.

"Yes, I don't know her" Donnie agreed "But, I know when a woman is angry" Donnie smiled at the grunt of Dean.

"Whatever" Dean retorted and in that moment Brianna got out of the bathroom with an ice bag. She walked to where Dean was laying and threw it to his royalties. Dean grunted and Brianna looked down at him from her standing position. "You could be gentler, don't you think?" He stated as he placed the ice-bag correctly on his lower part.

"Please, leave" She begged. Dean sat down on the bed and grabbed her hands on his.

"No" He rejected her proposition.

"Dean, please. I'm not in the mood of fighting with you. It seems as if you enjoy whenever I get angry" She retorted in a low voice.

"Well, it's the only time when I know that you are human, Briana" Dean informed her and tugged her hands making her sit down on his lap. Brianna blushed at the position she was in as Dean hugged her by the waist stopping any motion from standing up. "Let me stay with you" He whispered huskily.

"No" She whispered as she fought the urge of kissing Dean's lips.

"I'm going to stay" Dean declared nuzzling his nose on her hair.

"Please, I need time alone" She begged again.

"Well, you know what" Donnie announced as he picked his jacked "I'm going out there are too many sexual vibes in here" He closed the door after he exited the room.

"Dean, please, I beg you, let me be alone for some hours" She begged and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Brianna, I…" Dena started as he sighed defeated.

"Please" She begged again.

"Promise me that you will not do anything stupid" He stated.

"I promise that I won't do anything stupid" She smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"Ok, you have two hours. I'll be back at 12" He made her stand up before he walked out of the door.

Brianna lay down on the bed and watched some television before some flashbacks came to her about Zacky. He became a great friend for her. He was like a brother to her. She loved him to bits. She would do anything for him, as he did anything for her. He protected her from all evil regardless of his life, and that's the reason why he was dead now. He was not even back in hell with his clan, he died completely, no soul, no body nothing. His soul was disintegrated. There was no trace of him. Brianna felt responsible for his death. If she wasn't a tamer, Zacky would be still alive. If she was strong enough to tame a demon without feeling her energy being sucked off her, Zacky would be alive. If she wasn't as selfish as to not wanting him to go away from her, Zacky would have gone back with his clan when they needed him.

_Flashback._

"Zacky, are you ok?" Brianna knelt down as she witnessed how her guardian collapsed to his knees in pain.

"Brianna" Zacky muttered with his hands on his head. "Something is wrong"

"What is it?" Brianna asked with fear in her voice.

"They need me" Zacky placed his hands on Brianna's face as she looked at him scared.

"Who?" Brianna asked him.

"My clan" He helped Brianna stand up as he did the same. "However, my place is right with you"

"Zacky"

"You are the tamer I have to guard and protect" He cherished her cheek lovingly.

"Yes, you are, Zacky. There is no way you are going to get rid of me easily" Brianna smiled at him.

"I'll stay by your side, Brianna. My clan would be able to solve the problem" Zacky grabbed her hand and started walking again.

"Yes, they will" Brianna smiled.

_End Flashback_

"I should have let him go" Sh muttered as she cried.

Two hours passed and Dean went back to the room to find Brianna laying on her side giving him her back.

"Brianna" He called her and she didn't answer. "I'm back"

"Good" She muttered trying to hide the fact that she is crying.

"Brianna" Dean neared her bed and turned her around. He felt how his heart shattered at the sight of her crying. He threw his jacket on the floor and hugged the tamer close to his body

"It's ok, I'm here" He ran his hands over her hair trying to calm her crying. She cried in his arms till there were no more tears to cry. "Are you ok?" He asked still holding her close to his body.

"Thanks" She broke away form him and looked at him with her puffy and red eyes.

"Your welcome" He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Come on, let's rest" He suggested as he lay both of them on the bed.

"Ok" She tried getting up but Dean stopped her as his arms got a stronger hold on her waist. "Dean?" She blushed.

"You are sleeping with me, Brianna" He announced as he closed his eyes.

"But" She started.

"No, buts. I did what you told me"

"Yeah, after we had an argument and you almost lost your future children" Brianna retorted and Dean chuckled.

"Now, please sleep with me" Dean requested.

"Dean, I'm not going to…"

"Just sleep" Dean clear it up. Brianna sighed and snuggled closer to Dean who closed his eyes again.

"The other we can do it any other day" He smirked with his eyes closed as Brianna swatted his chest in protest. "You know you want me, baby" He continued and hugged closer her as she tried to get away from him.

"You wish" She retorted as she closed her eyes too.

"I know you want me. I see it in your eyes" He answered back.

"Well, I think that you need to go to the oculist to get your sight checked" Brianna smirked and Dean chuckled.

"Don't deny it, baby" Dean whispered on her ear and she shivered making him chuckle.

"Don't call me baby. I don't like it" Brianna retorted.

"Ok, Bri" Dean smiled and let sleep take over him.

Next day, they were woken up by a knock on the door. Dean grunted and neared even more Brianna to his body.

"Let them knock" He whispered in Brianna's era as she nodded her head sleepily. The knocking persisted and Dean cursed under his breath, but did not get up. "Stop it!" He yelled and Brianna completely woke up.

"I'm going to open the door" She proposed.

"No" Dean protested and got up "I'll go and kill whoever is knocking on the door" He opened the door to find a smiling Sam and Enid there looking at him.

"Good morning, brother" Sam entered the room followed buy Enid who opened the curtains.

"It was good till you decided to come" Dean muttered and Sam chuckled.

"Where is Donnie?" Enid asked and Sam frowned not liking having Enid worry about any other man.

"I don't know" Brianna said alarmed as she went to the bathroom to look for Donnie.

"Well, do you have his mobile phone?" Sam asked Brianna who shook her head with a worried face.

"Hey, don't worry. He will come . Don't worry" Enid hugged the worried woman. Enid sent a look to the brothers that said" Go look for him". Sam nodded his head, while Dean grunted but agreed.

"We will be back" Sam said and as soon as he opened the door Donnie came holding five coffees and some biscuits and cakes.

"Hey, good morning" He smiled at them as he set breakfast on the table. "How did you sleep?" He asked again and was tackled by Brianna's hug. "Hey, you ok?" He hugged her back.

"Don't you even dare going away like that without telling us anything" Brianna threatened him and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I wont" He cherished her cheek.

"Hands off, alchemist" Dean grunted and Donnie smirked.

"Well, how about we go and look for another gig?" Donnie proposed with a smile on his face.

"Well, you are not part of this team!" Dean exclaimed earning a swat from Brianna.

"Sure, you are, Donnie. You just REVIVED these guys and they OWE you their lives" Brianna stressed `revive and owe' while looking at Dean who scoffed.

"Whatever" Dean muttered "I'm going to take a shower" He announced and picked his things before going into the bathroom.

"Thanks" Donnie thanked the tamer who smiled at him as she sipped her hot coffee.

"Your welcome, Donnie. It's the least I could do" She bit the biscuit.

"Hey Brianna" They heard Dean call the tamer who looked in the direction of the bathroom confused.

"Yeah?" She asked confused.

"Come and help me in the shower" Dean screamed and Brianna blushed while Enid and Sam laughed.

"Ok, I'll go" Donnie interjected and headed to the bathroom and before he could open the door Dean's appeared with soap in his hair through the bahtroom door.

"Not you" He exclaimed as he looked at Brianna who was laughing along his brother and Enid. "Come here, Brianna"

"I'm not going" She stated.

"Come on,I won't bit you" He smirked as he blushed again "Unless you ask for it"

"Do your business yourself, Dean" She stated as she continued eating breakfast.

"You know that you want to come inside the shower with me. Don't deny it" Dean smirked at the blushing woman.

"I never thought that I'd hear it from you. I always thought that I'll be the one saying those words" Donnie started as he started taking his clothes off under the confused stares of the hunters and the tamer. "I'll go with you, but please be gentle. It's my first time" HE acted as a shy girl as he walked to the bathroom door with his shirt off. Dean looked confused but then shook his head and closed the door with a thud. The rest laughed at the scene.

"How are you?" Donnie asked Brianna as he sat ext to the laughing tamer.

"Fine, thanks" Brianna smiled at him and he cherished her cheek.

"Why do you keep touching her?" Enid asked him sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, it's only been a day and you act as if you were in love with her" Sam exclaimed from Enid's left.

"Well, I love her rosy cheeks" Donnie smiled at the blushing face of Brianna.

"Shut up, you silly" She swatted his hands off her and he chuckled.

"What happened to Ellie?" Sam asked him directly and Brianna noticed how his hand fell to his lap with a sad expression on his face.

"I already told you. She died under the hands of a demon" Donnie explained again with a sad voice.

"Yeah, you told us that" Sam continued " But , I feel as if there is more behind the story"

"Sam, please, stop it" Brianna retorted as she grabbed Donnie's hand in her in a comforting way.

"Brianna, we need to know everything about him if he is coming with us" Enid explained.

"And what do I know about you!" Brianna spat with anger in her voice.

"You've just met him for some hours and you are defending him" Sam yelled in anger at the tamer's reaction to Enid's answer. "He could be a demon or someone who wants us death!"

"Hey, hey" Dean exited the bathroom with a towel on his waist at the sounds of the arguments. "What's wrong in here?" He inquired looking from the angry Sam to Brianna.

"Nothing" Sam spat as he stood up. Enid looked at him confused. "I'm going out!" He informed with a rough voice.

"Sam" Enid called him as she followed him and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, I'll tell you" Donnie agreed with a sad sigh. "But don't ever dare to scream at her!"

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed " You act as if you know her from before!"

"Well, I do" Donnie smiled at the confused Brianna. "Everything started two years ago"

_Flashback._

Donnie was walking hand in hand with a caramel haired woman by his side. They seemed to be laughing at something that she said. The blue eyes of Donnie met the honey eyes of the woman as they laughed. He hugged her close to him as she laughed.

"You know" The woman started with a chuckle "It seems quite strange, don't you think? I mean, I'm taller than you and still you love to hug me by the waist regardless of me being taller"

"Ellie" Donnie kissed her cheek. "I love you. I don't care that you are tall or not. I don't care that I'm 5 centimeters shorter than you. I just love you" She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "You have no idea how much I love you" He whispered before kissing her lisp with much more force.

"I love you too, Donnie" She confessed as they continued walking.

Night time arrived and they were laying on a bed hugged to each other. She had her head resting on is chest as he petted her head lovingly. They started talking about the different memories of previous gigs they had.

"Donnie" Ellie started as she placed her weight in her elbows and looked at him.

"What is it?" He caressed her shoulder

"I want you to have this" She offered him a black ring.

"What? Why?" He looked at her confused as he refused the ring.

"You know how my family always was searching for the tamer, right?" She lay her head back down on his chest and started drawing circular patterns on it. " We have always beloved in the existence of a human with the powers to tame any supernatural creature" She chuckled "I still remember playing with my sister and cousin to Tameland, as we called it. I always was the Tamer ,while my cousin was the evil prince and my sister was the guardian." Donnie ran his fingers over her hair while smiling. "She is an important person, Donnie. We have found a lead to find her. I know that she is near. The ring tells me so" She looked at the ring "I want you to have it because I know that you will be the one to find her"

"What are you talking about? We are going to find her!" Donnie exclaimed scared of the change of behavior of his girlfriend.

"Donnie, love" Ellie kissed his lips tenderly " You are the chosen one to find her. It was said that an extinct race would find the tamer and save her. Alchemists are thought to be extinct, Donnie and you are and alchemist."

"But what about you? What about all those dreams of you being the one to find her?" Donnie retorted and Ellie kissed him again.

"If you are the one who finds her, all my dreams will come true, Donnie" She smiled at her before closing her eyes.

"Now, rest my love" Ellie snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, love" Donnie closed his eyes too letting sleep take over him.

When he woke up next morning, Ellie was nowhere to be seen. He called her, but got no answer. He felt something on his finger and when he looked at his finger , he found the black ring. Donnie started panicking not knowing where Ellie was. He got dressed and when he was about to exit the room, Ellie came holding two coffees and pieces of cakes.

"Good morning, Donnie" She smiled at him as she placed their breakfast on a table.

"Don't you ever do that again" Donnie said as he hugged her closely.

"Come on, go and have a shower" Ellie proposed and Donnie nodded his head as he stripped off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. When they had breakfast they went to the last place where the ring reacted.

"Do you feel it?" She asked him.

"Yes, it's warm" Donnie exclaimed looking down at he ring.

"She must be there" Ellie exclaimed looking at the tall building standing in front of them. Many people walked out and in the building. "The tamer could be her" Ellie pointed to a woman wearing a business skirt suit and her hair in a high ponytail so that it swung every time she took a step. Her big brown eyes held compassion on them as she smiled to an elder woman who she let in before her. "We should find a way to be able to stand in the middle of everything so as for you to feel her" Ellie started walking back to the motel room with Donnie following her. In the end, they decided for Donnie to stand in the middle of the crowd as a homeless man. "Can you feel anything?" Ellie asked through the earpiece.

"No" He sighed.

"Hey, Brianna wait a minute" He heard a blonde woman scream at the woman they saw before. The woman named Brianna stopped and waited for the blonde woman.

"What is it, Nicole? We are going to be late " Brianna answered as she kept walking.

"Ellie" Donnie called his girlfriend over the earpiece. "I think I found her"

"Go for her" Ellie pressed and Donnie began walking to Brianna's side only to bump into the blonde woman.

"Hey, watch it" The blonde woman spat with disgust.

"Sorry" Donnie apologized looking at Brianna who gave him some money. "Thanks" He smiled at her.

"Back off" Nicole spat as she shoved him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He is harmless" Ellie butted into. "He just wanted to thank her"

"Is he your dad?" Nicole asked with disgust.

"Yes, sorry" Ellie apologized trying to hide her own disgust towards Nicole.

"Thank you, ma'am" Donnie extended his hand for Brianna to shake, but as she as going to do so, Nicole stopped her.

"Ok, you thanked her. No need to touch her" Nicole grabbed Brianna and marched towards the building.

"Sh*t!" Ellie cursed as Donnie kept looking at the retreating figure of Brianna who was arguing with Nicole "F*cking blondy. We were so close"

"Yes, we were" Donnie looked at his girlfriend "There will be many other opportunities now that we know how she looks" He hugged her close to his body and began walking back to the motel room.

At night time, they decided to go and look for Brianna to the building that they have been keeping an eye on. When they got to the floor where she worked they were found with darkness. They heard the tamer call for Roger, who they thought was the security guard.

"Something is wrong" Ellie started as he took a defensive pose in case someone came and attacked them. Donnie, got his alchemy ready too.

"Well, hello!" An evil voice whispered in Ellie's ear before disappearing. "She is mine" The voice taunted them. Donnie and Ellie ran after the voice to end up in the emergency stairs. They ran up to the rooftop and waited or the demon to appear.

"Go! She is mine!" The demon materialized itself into the body of a smirking Nicole.

"We are not taking orders form a demon" Donnie stated as he set the demon in fire only to hear her laugh.

"You think that your weak alchemy can kill me? " Nicole cackled before grabbing Ellie by the neck "Extinguish the fire and I'll let her go" Nicole threatened him and he did as told. On the other hand, Ellie stabbed her with a knife in the stomach and was about to stab her again when Nicole's fiery red eyes landed on her and send her flying down the building. Donnie ran to the edge of the rooftops and saw how his girlfriend fell screaming down to the hard concrete. He turned around full of rage and attacked Nicole with all he had. Nicole dodged his attacks and punched and kicked him to unconsciousness.

_End of Flashback._

"So, you really knew her form before?" Sam asked as he looked at Donnie shocked.

"Yes, I did. I kept an eye on her for over a week and a half. Then, after Ellie's death I lost track of her" Donnie smiled sadly at Brianna who hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" She felt tears on her eyes "Everyone is dying because of me"

"Hey, hey" Donnie hugged her with force " It's not your fault. Ellie died because of that blondie"

"Get out of the way" Dean shoved Donnie out of the way and hugged Brianna with force. "It's ok, Brianna" Dean shushed the crying woman in his arms. "It's not your fault"

"If I was not a tamer…" She hiccuped "If tamer didn't exist"

"Then, the faith of many would have died" Donnie interjected "Ellie believed in you alongside her family. So, don't say those things"

"Sorry" She apologized breaking away from Dean. "Go and wear something, please" She started blushing.

"Oh, come on, don't act as if you haven't touch it all before" He smirked at her flushed face.

"Dean" Enid started chuckling at the shyness of the tamer "How about you get dressed and we go to our next gig"

"Sure. " Dean agreed and looked at his brother in case he was still angry.

"He is on, man" Sam stated and Dean nodded his head.

_**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it. Please, review or message me telling em what you think of it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, I'm really really sorry for the delay and I hope that this chapter makes it up. Secondly, if anyone wants to know what happened between Enid and Sam , please let me know on the comment section.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**M for language**

Missions passed by for the team composed by two brothers who were hunters, a huntress known by the brothers, a tamer and an alchemist. They became a strong team who would each one of them have chores inside the team. The brothers were in charge of killing any supernatural being alive. The huntress helped said brothers in all their missions, though the younger brother was keen on protecting her from all harm. The alchemist was set to be the recomposer of broken things, as well as, the personal defender of the tamer regardless of Dean's protests. Lastly, the tamer was in charge of searching information about the gigs alongside Sam, and she is considered the nurse of the team.

At the moment, they were driving through a dark road towards their next mission. The brothers were on the front seat. The older driving while looking through the rear view mirror to one of the occupants of the back seat while the younger was sleeping on the passenger seat. The huntress was sleeping next to the alchemist on the back seat. The alchemist had his arm around the sleeping tamer who had her head on his shoulder.

"Stop that" Dean grumbled at the alchemist who was running his fingers up and down her arm soothingly.

"Nope" Donnie smiled as the tamer snuggled closer to him. "You are acting as if you were jealous" He taunted him.

"Pst, yeah sure. Me jealous?" Dean retorted.

"Then leave me touch her as much as I want" Donnie retorted.

"Not in my car" Dean retorted and Donnie smirked as he kept cherishing her. Dean groaned and kept driving faster to the motel they were going to stay in.

"Are we there?" Brianna asked stretching out.

"Not yet" Dean informed her.

"Ok" She said before laying back down on the alchemist's shoulder much to the drivers dismay. Hours passed and Dean parked on the parking lot of a motel.

"Wake up" He honked and the occupants of the car woke up with a start.

"Really smooth, Winchester" Enid protested as she stretched.

"You could have been gentler" Sam followed Enid out of the car.

"Whatever" He smirked as he looked at the stray hair of the tamer. "We are here" He announced getting out of the car and checking them on the motel. "Here are the keys" He stated throwing the keys to Sam and Donnie. "Sam, Enid and Donnie are sharing a room while Brianna and me will share the other" He stated as he saw the shock cross over their faces.

"Whatever" Enid retorted as she walked to their room.

"Don't play, Dean" Sam warned his brother.

"I won't" Dean smirked.

"Sleep well, Brianna"" Donnie pecked the tamer's cheek before sending a warning to look to the hunter who smirked.

"This way, Bri" Dean guided the sleepy Brianna to their room to find a king size bed. "Oops, we will have to share" He smirked at the shocked and blushing face of the tamer. "It's not as if we haven't shared a bed before" He whispered huskily on her ear making her shiver.

"No" She stuttered as she picked her things and walked to the bathroom.

"One of these days you will be saying yes, dear" He yelled over the door. Dean took his boots and lay on the bed waiting for his tamer to get out of the bathroom. When she did she was wearing a grey pajama. "Couldn't you be wearing something sexier?" He teased her.

"No" She denied and lay down on the couch.

"What are you doing? Come here" Dean made her get up and guided her to the bed. "You will be sleeping in my arms tonight" He whispered and before he could kiss her there was a knock on the door. Dean sighed and held his gun behind his back. "Donnie!" He exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Well, Sam and Enid wanted to have some time alone" Donnie smiled at the furious hunter.

"GO away" Dean grunted.

"Don't be so mean" Brianna exclaimed as she let Donnie inside the room. "You can sleep on the couch if you want" She proposed.

"Or maybe the bed" He whispered and Brianna blushed.

"I'm going out, don't wait for me" Dean got his boots on and walked out of the room furiously leaving a shocked tamer and an smiling alchemist on the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Brianna asked Donnie who shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. Now, let's go to sleep" Donnie proposed and they fell asleep either on the couch or the bed. Next day arrived and Brianna woke up in an empty bed.

"Where is Dean?" She asked worried.

"I don't know" Donnie answered back trying to calm her down "I'm sure that he is fine"

"We have to go and look for him" She stated getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. However, her steps were stopped when she saw the hunter kissing another woman. Her heart stopped and she clutched it in pain as it began beating again.

"Brianna" Donnie called her as he witnessed the scene by her side.

"Let's go inside" She stated as she walked back inside the room. An hour alter the five of them were sitting on a cafe table having breakfast.

"How did you sleep Dean?" The tamer asked him without taking her eyes from her cupcake.

"Really good. How about you?" Dean answered her.

"Fine" Brianna answered him. Seconds passed and she looked at him "Next time you go out whoring , please leave a note or something so that we don't freak out when we wake up to find you nowhere in sight" She spat and Dena smirked.

"Jealous?" He taunted her and she scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous if you are not my type of man!" She countered and Dean scoffed.

"Oh sorry, Donnie is your type of man. How could I forget it!" He spat as the waitress came "Well, she is my type of woman" He stated snaking his arm around the waitress' waist before kissing her on the lips hungrily. "Got a problem?" He asked at the occupants of the table who were looking at him in disgust.

"No, nothing. We just want to have breakfast inside our bellies not outside of them" Enid retorted taking Brianna out with her.

"OK, here is what you are going to do" Enid started as Brianna looked down at her shoes sadly. "You are going to be with Donnie"

"What!" Brianna exclaimed.

"He is a good man and he won't hurt you. Forget about Dean" Enid explained and Brianna shook her head.

"Donnie is better" She stated sadly.

"He will treat you as a princess" Enid added.

"I'll never hurt you, Brianna" Donnie stated as he followed them out of the cafe.

"But I will" Brianna muttered.

"No, you won't. trust me" Donnie circled her shoulders with his arm. "Now let's go"

"Where?" Brianna asked him blushing though her eyes were darting to the cafe where Dean was.

"The room" Donnie tilted her head so that she was looking at him. "We have to look for a gig"

Hours passed and the bothers and Enid still hadn't returned from wherever they were. Donnie took Brianna to have some dinner when on their way to the bar Donnie stopped her.

"Kiss me" He requested and Brianna blushed.

"What are you talking about?" She stuttered. Donnie sighed and dove for her lips catching her unprepared to duck. He kissed her sweetly and asked for her to let him explore her mouth. "Let me in" He whispered as he kept kissing her. Her eyes traveled to the Impala to find Dean looking at them with fury on his face as the waitress named Stella was dangling from his arm. Brianna smirked and kissed Donnie harder letting him explore her mouth as she did with his.

"Let's go and have dinner" Donnie smiled at her boyishly as he held her hand in his. They walked pass Dean.

"WE have a gig" Brianna announced with a cold stare and Dean grunted.

"Yeah, the gig of f*cking him, right?" Dean muttered and Brianna stopped walking to face him. "What!"

"You know that I regret the night we spent together right?" She whispered on his ear with venom on her voice.

"Doubt it, you were screaming my name with pleasure" He whispered back with a smirk.

"Then, how come I never wanted to do it with you again?" She whispered back with a smirk on her face at the shocked face of Dean. "Now, go and do it with her, I mean, look at her she is craving for it" She finished out loud earning a glare and many insult from Stella.

"So what is the gig about?" Sam asked as Enid and him were sitting in front of Donnie and Brianna.

"Well, apparently, Santa Claus attacked a family" Brianna stated and the rest looked at her shocked "Well, Santa is not as good as we think he is"

"We have to get Dean and start looking for the reason of the deaths" Enid proposed and Brianna shrugged her shoulders.

"He might be sleeping" She started "He had some company last night" Enid looked at Sam with a knowing smile while Sam sighed and dialed his brother.

"I'm here, Sammy" Dean sat next to Brianna who tensed up when his leg touched hers. "Do we have a gig?" He asked as he ordered Stella something for breakfast.

"Well, Santa attacked a family taking the husband away from the living son" Enid explained as her eyes darted from Brianna to Dean.

"That's something strange" Dean commented before sipping from his black coffee. "Let's see the crime scene after having breakfast" He proposed as he pressed his leg closer to Brianna making her tense up even more.

"Calm down or he is going to take notice of it" Donnie whispered on her ear before pecking her lips earning a grunt form Dean. Brianna nodded her head and tried to calm down her furiously beating heart only to find it quite difficult as Dean would find any kind of way of touching or cherishing her thigh.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do" Dean started " Sam, Enid and me are going to the family's while you two look for more information." They nodded their heads in agreement "Well, better of you " He pointed at Brianna "Coming with us and Enid staying with Donnie looking for information" He corrected himself and the rest shrugged their shoulders though Enid and Donnie had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Ok, be careful" Enid kissed Sam on the lips.

"When did you two start going out?" Dean asked them shocked.

"When you were not looking" Enid answered back with a smile earning a chuckle and kiss from her boyfriend.

"Ok, go and dress smart you are going to be the newby FBI agent, Brianna, or shall I call you Agent Tyler?" He smirked at he shocked face of the tamer.

"Whatever" She huffed and got ready for going with the brothers. Sam went inside the house in search of any clue which could help them solve the case, while Dean and Brianna talked with the wife of the death man.

"I'm going to look for Sam" The tamer whispered to Dean who nodded his head. "Excuse me, ma'am" She smiled at the woman before walking inside the house and heading to the daughter who was looking out form the window. "Do you know what happened?" She asked her gently and the girl looked up at her "It's ok, don't worry. You can tell me everything" Brianna knelt down in front of her carefully and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It was Santa" The girl stated with a frightened voice.

"It's ok, don't worry. We will find the one who did everything" Brianna reassured her before following Sam out of the house. They headed back to the motel room to find the room full of pictures of demons and articles. Brianna sat next to Donnie who pecked her lips. She took her heels off hissing. "I hate high heels" She commented and Donnie smiled at her.

"What have you found?" Dean asked as he picked a beer and handed one to Sam. "Do you want one?" He asked Brianna who stood up and walked to the fridge where Dean was standing.

"No, I want a soda" She answered him as she sipped form her coke-cola.

"I would have gladly taken it to you, if you had asked for it" He whispered on her ear making her choke on her drink. He smirked.

"Ok, so we have an idea of what we are dealing with" Enid started.

"And what is it, honey?" Sam inquired

"Evil Santa" Donnie answered and Brianna choked on her drink again as she started laughing. Dean laughed at her face and clothes full of the soda. "We are serious. By what you guys told us, it could be possible" He defended their idea.

"Maybe you are right" Dean stated as he kept cleaning Brianna's shirt with a clothe while she kept laughing. "Both family's visited the same place before the male part of it died" Brianna stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" She asked him as she snatched the cloth that Dean was holding on her breast.

"Well, you heard what the little girl said" He smirked at her as he snatched the cloth back and continued cleaning her shirt.

"Would you stop that!" Donnie exclaimed as Dean kept cleaning the already dry shirt.

"What! I'm just cleaning her shirt" Dean retorted with a smirk

"It's already dry, Dean" She protested as she backed away from him.

"Well, I don't want you to catch a cold" Dean smirked even more.

"Yeah, as if there would be any case of someone catching of cold form spilling coke-cola all over their shirts" She said sarcastically.

"Ok, stop it" Sam protested "Let's go to Santa's Village". when they got ready they drove to Santa's Village to find a derelict place.

"Well, here is where Santa lives" Enid stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's really welcoming and ….. Santa like" Brianna continued with a mock of confusion on her face.

"Why would people take here their children?" Donnie asked.

"No idea, but let's find some clues" Sam stated as he led the way.

"Look at the happiness that the elves are giving away" Brianna joked and Enid laughed as she linked her arm with hers and started skipping forwards.

"I love the reindeer" Enid joked as the saw a human reindeer scratch his as*.

"How about we have Christmas this year" Dean proposed and Enid and Brianna jumped and squealed like little girls.

"Can we? Can we?" T Hey kept repeating to the men.

"Yes, we can" Donnie smiled at the now hugging Brianna.

"No, let's just not" Sam refused and Enid pursed her lisp in anger.

"Grinch" She stated as she linked her arm with Brianna and walked away towards Santa.

"I'm not sitting on his lap" Brianna stated with an expression of disgust.

"Me neither" Enid agreed.

"You came for Santa?" A female elf asked us.

"Oh, no, we are not interested in Santa. You know, my brother here always had a fascination with Santa and wanting to sit on his lap" Dean answered and the elf looked estranged at Sam.

"No boy older than 12 years…" She started

"No, no, he is just kidding, right Dean?" Sam covered it up.

"Yeah" Dean smirked.

"We just came to watch" Sam explained but regretted it as soon as he saw the expression of disgust on the woman's face. ·Thanks Dean" He retorted.

"No problem, bro" He patted his brother's back as if nothing. We watched as Santa walked away from us slumping.

"Ok, we are going to watch him!" Dean stated. In the end, Donnie and Enid stayed on the motel room while the brothers were on the front seat and Brianna on the back seat spying on Santa.

"What time is it?" Dean groaned as he massaged his eyes.

"Same last time you asked me for it" Sam retorted. "Here some caffeine" Sam offered him an empty bottle. Dean groaned and looked back at Brianna who had her eyes closed.

"So, why don't you entertain me seeing that Sammy here likes to spy on people" Sam glared his brother but shook his head.

"Why should I ?" She retorted sleepily.

"How about a massage?" Dean proposed.

"How about no" She retorted fully awake. Minutes passed and Dena felt something hit his head. He picked the object to find pieces of paper all over his shoulder. He glared at the tamer while throwing the pieces of paper at her. "What! I'm entertaining you" She smirked.

"Well, it's more like I'm entertaining you" Dean retorted.

"Hey, he is moving" Sam alerted them and they got out of the car and ran to the trailer. When they entered the trailer they found Santa watching porn and doing drugs so they decided to sing some carols to get away from the scene.

Another attack happened and Sam connected everything with the wreaths. They realized that they were not dealing with the anti- clause, but with the Winter Solstice Pagan God. They went to where people buy wreaths to find nothing but the address of an elderly couple who made the reeds.

"Why are you so keen on having Christmas?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well, because it's my last year of life" Dean answered and Brianna bowed her head in sadness.

"That's why we are not going to have it" Sam retorted "because it would be the last one and I will remember that next year you are not going to be here"

"Honey" Enid hugged him.

"Good night" The couple walked out of the room.

"Well, we better go to sleep" Dean announced as he started taking his clothes and lay down on the couch. "Night"

"Good night" Donnie and Brianna answered. In the middle of the night, Brianna got up from bed with a sigh and walked towards Dean.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she sat down leg crossed on the floor.

"We are going to have Christmas don't worry about it" She reassured him and he sat down on the couch and patted the space on his right for her to sit down. She sat down next to him.

"How come you are so sure about it?" He asked her.

"Well, because I am" She shrugged her shoulders. "You can bring Stella too. The more the merrier" She stood up and walked to the bed again. "Now rest" She heard him sigh before laying down on the bed.

"Night" Both of them said before letting sleep take over them.

Next morning arrived and they got ready to go to the elder lady's house. The stood right in front of the heavily Christmas decorated house before ringing the bell. A lady in her 60s or 70s opened the door and welcomed them.

"Oh, such a lovely couple" The lady exclaimed as she watched Dean and Brianna standing next to each other. Dean smirked and circled Brianna's waist and pecked her lips. Brianna blushed and the woman squealed. "I still remember when my husband and me met. We were so in love, as you two are"

"Well, it was love at first sight, ma'am" Dean answered and Brianna pinched him without the woman knowing it. "Come on don't act as if you don't like it" He whispered on her ear.

"Stop it" She hissed in his ear earning being neared even more.

They finished talking the with the lovely couple and decided to go back to the motel room. Hours passed and they went in search of the elder couple. They searched everywhere to find corpses or even their latest acquisition of neighbors. They freed them but were knocked out by the couple. When Dean, Sam and Enid woke up they were tied to chairs. They struggled to get free only to get eh attention of the couple. The couple explained them everything as they cut or took nails from them. The elder man was ready to take Dean's tooth out when suddenly his motions stopped before bowing down to the door.

"Let them go free" Brianna ordered them as she struggled to stand up. The elder man nodded his head and started untying them, but then he snapped out of the trance as the elder woman attacked Brianna with a knife cutting her deeply on the arm.

"Get out of here, Brianna" Dean screamed as he struggled to get free from the ropes.

"Get away from me" Brianna screamed at the lady who obeyed her. "Now, untie them" Brianna ordered them with new anger pulsing through her veins at the sight of the blood of their friends.

"Yes, master" The couple did as they were told and Dean, Sam and Enid ran to Brianna's side who was breathing raggedly.

"Let them go free, Brianna" Enid started as Dean had the tamer on his arms.

"WE will get rid of them" Sam reassured her.

"Let them go" Donnie stated from behind as he held two stakes on his hand.

"Sorry" She apologized before falling to the floor breathing erratically.

"You fucking tamer!" The Pagan God bellowed before attacking furiously at eh hunters. Donnie build a wall around Brianna and himself while the brothers staked the Pagan Gods. Once they were finished they got back to the motel room. Donnie healed Brianna's wounds and the tamer healed the rests wounds. She was healing the cuts of Dean.

"You shouldn't have gone" Dean protested "WE had the situation under control"

"Yeah, sure, if you call under control to be tied up in a chair and ready to have your teeth taken out" Brianna retorted sarcastically as she poured some antiseptic on his nailess thumb. He hissed in pain. "Why are you so keen on not letting me deal with supernatural beings when you know that I'm capable of taming them?" She asked him.

"You have not fully control of your powers" He answered back looking down at Brianna's hands that were wrapping his sore thumb.

"Well, if I don't train I cannot get he hand of it. Zacky let me fight and I controlled part of my powers" She spat as she took the first aid kit and walked to her bag.

"She is right, brother. You need to let her deal with demons and such." Sam reasoned.

"She saved our asses today. I owe you my life twice" Enid exclaimed and Brianna chuckled.

"You owe me nothing but staying alive" Brianna answered kindly making Enid hug her.

"She is such a teddy bear!" Enid cooed and Brianna laughed.

"She is my teddy bear" Donnie exclaimed as he hugged Brianna from behind. Brianna smiled at him.

"Let's go and have some dinner" Dean announced as he picked his jacket. Enid and Donnie followed suit.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Brianna stated and before Sam could leave the room she stopped him. "We have things to do" She stated at the shocked Sam.

"What?" He asked her.

"We are going to have Christmas. It's Dean's wish to have them. You have to understand that all he wants before dying is spending time with you, Sam. Christmas is important for him this year" She explained.

"Ok, just help me" Sam agreed and Brianna smiled. They got the "tree" ready with the lights and all that. "We need eggnog and the presents" Sam announced as they were walking to the cafe where the rest were.

"Geez, what were you two doing. It took you an eternity to get out of the bathroom, Bri. Do you have the runs?" Dean exclaimed and Brianna pinched him making him hiss.

"I was healing Sam's wounds" She covered up with a lie.

"I thought you healed them all" Enid retorted suspiciously.

"I have one on my back from the chair and when the man cut me" Sam informed them as he ordered the tamer's and his dinner.

"Is it deep?" Enid asked worried.

"No, don't worry" Brianna smiled at her. Minutes passed and Brianna spotted the big shop that was near the cafe. "Sorry, I'm going to the bathroom" She excused herself.

"Are you sure you ok?" Dean asked worried.

"Do you have problems on your stomach?" Donnie asked worried.

"Maybe the burger" She laughed it off as she headed to the bathroom and before the rest could see her, she darted to the shop where she bought each one of them a present. When she came back , Sam did the same as she did.

"Ok, let's go back to the rooms" Dean stated as he paid for dinner. They walked to the motel room and were surprised to find the room lit by the "tree"'s lights. Enid smiled and hugged Sam while Donnie hugged Brianna and Dean looked at his brother.

"Well, there is no Christmas without eggnog" Sam exclaimed as he offered each one of them a glass of the liquid, though Dean spiked it.

"Yeah, and without presents" Enid exclaimed as she handed each one of them the presents. She bought for all of them a bag of candies.

"Thank you, now my turn" Donnie exclaimed as he gave each one of them a box of chocolates.

"Thank you, Donnie" Brianna smiled as she ate a chocolate.

"Ok" Sam gave his brother gas for the car and the rest beers, though a necklace was given to Enid.

"Hope you like them" Brianna stated as she handed each of them plain grey shirts. "Hope they are yoru size, I didn't have much time to see if they were the right size or not" She laughed.

"Here" Dean handed them sweets and candies.

"Thank you, well this year are sweet Christmas" Brianna joked and they spent the hours watching TV, drinking and talking.

"He wants Christmas and he gets out" Enid protested.

"Maybe he wanted to spent time with Stella" Sam commented and Brianna pursed her lisp in anger.

"I'm going to see where he is" She stated as she got out of the room to find Dean sitting on a bench with a beer. "We thought that you went with Stella"

"Well, were you going to yank me away from her if I was with her right now?" He locked his eyes with hers.

"No" She answered back looking up to the sky. "Hope you are having a good Christmas"

"Yeah, I am, though I want something" He told her.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously.

"Here" He handed her a leather bracelet. "It's mine" He explained "You might not want to wear it because of that"

"Help me" She started as she gave him her wrist to tie the bracelet. "It's just because I like leather bracelets" She blushed as she lied.

"What about you? Do you have anything else for me?" He asked as Brianna cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"No" She answered him.

"I think you do" He refuted as he closed the distance between their lips. It was a chaste kiss that sent bolts of electricity over their bodies "Thanks for the present" He smirked at her red face.

"Why?" Was all she could utter.

"I don't want you to be with him" He stated.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"The alchemist. I don't want you to be with no one" He stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"Why? Why do you want me to be alone?" She stood up and stopped his pacing movements.

"I don't want you to be alone" He spat and she stepped away from him in fright. He sighed. "Why don't you get it?"

"Get what?" She asked confused.

"That I want you to be with me" He confessed stepping closer to her.

"Well, you didn't show it too well" She spat "You went to shag many waitress on our journey together"

"I didn't shag them. I haven't shag anyone since the night we spent together" He cleared it out shocking Brianna.

"Why?" She asked him stepping closer to him with trembling legs.

"Because I can't forget your touch. I can't forget your lips. I can't forget what I felt" He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Ask me properly" She smirked as Dean sighed frustrated as she duck from his kiss.

"Be with me. Be with only me and don't look or think of any other man that is not me. Be mine" He confessed and she smiled before circling her arms around his neck.

"Do you like your present?" She asked out of the blue confusing Dean.

"Present? The shirts? Yes, I'm going to wear it tomorrow. What the hell, answer my damn question, you have no idea how difficult this is fo…" However, he was stopped by Brianna's lips. He circled her waist with his arms nearing her evne more to him.

"You get a girlfriend" She smiled at him as she hugged him. "You hurt me and I will tame a demon to kill you" She threatened him making him chuckle.

"I won't. Sam, Enid and Donnie would kill me too" Brianna pecked his lips before guiding back inside the room.

**_Well, what did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it. Please, review or message me telling me what you think of it._ _Enid's character is samgirl19's charcater. Thanks_ **


	15. Night Fever

**What's up, readers? Another chapter of the story! Hope you like it and Enid is samgirl19.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**M FOR MATURE**

Brianna was laying on Dean's arms after celebrating Christmas. Her head was on his hard muscled chest while his arms were around her body securing her from leaving his side or even protecting her from evil. It might be impossible to believe that they were fighting just five hours ago about something irrational, as all they were feeling at that moment was jealousy building up on their bodies. Brianna tried rolling to her side, but Dean grunted and hugged her close to him.

_Dream_

Brianna was back into a full white room with no windows or doors. She sighed frustrated and waited for whoever summoned her to show. She waited fro minutes before the wall she was leaning on crumbled to pieces. She lay on the soft grass groaning in pain.

"Sh*t" She cursed.

"Hello, Brianna" She heard a male voice say from behind her. She looked up form her laying position to find a man with long black hair and blue eyes. She stood up quickly and took a defensive position. "I mean no harm" He raised her hands.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked him looking at him suspiciously.

"I came to warn you, Brianna" He stepped closer to her and she stepped away. "I'm an Elemental Demon. I think that you knew my son, Zacky" Brianna let her fists fall to her sides as her eyes began to water at the memory of Zacky. She nodded her head and the man smiled softly. "He never stopped talking about you. He was always stating that he was going to protect and marry the Tamer" He laughed softly and Brianna smiled sadly. "I know he died protecting you, just like he wanted. I know that you treated him as equals" He stood right in front of the tamer. "That's why I'm here to warn you"

"What is it?" Brianna asked scared.

"They are going to enter you dreams" He started.

"They already have" Brianna informed the man.

"Not like that. They will take you from the real world to the demonic world while you are sleeping" He stated.

"How are they going to do that?" She asked confused.

"They will suck you in when you are sleeping"

"So are you telling em not to sleep at all!" She exclaimed.

"I'm telling you to be careful" The man started fading away.

"Wait, what's your name? Where is your clan?" She ran after the fading man.

"My name is James and I live near the .." But he disappeared in thin air. She looked around the now dark and scary field she was standing on. She closed her eyes tightly hoping to wake up, but she couldn't. Brianna started running through the field in search of an exit to bump into someone. She looked up to find Zacky standing there.

"Zacky?" She hugged the demon who shoved her away harshly. "What's wrong?" She asked him standing up from the ground.

"You" He started "You are the one who should be dead not me. You are the one at fault. You are the one who is at fault of everything that is happening" He stepped closer to her menacingly. "You must die" Brianna ran away from Zacky as he threw her knifes and rocks. She sheltered herself in an old house hoping for Zacky not to find her there. She hid on the wardrobe as she heard Zacky calling her name in a dark voice. However, as soon as she saw Dean walk into the room she ran out of the wardrobe.

"Brianna?" Dena asked her confused "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me" She grabbed his hand and began running towards the wardrobe.

"He must die to make you suffer" Zacky snarled before stabbing Dean on the chest. Dean began choking on his own blood as Brianna ran to him. She was about to attack Zacky when he disappeared.

"Please, no, please" She cried over the dying body of Dean.

"It's your fault" Dean whispered before dying on her arms. She crawled away from him and hugged her knees as she sat down on the corner of the room swinging herself .

"It's my fault, it's my fault" She kept muttering as tears fell down her cheeks. "I must die" She grabbed a piece of glass that was lying next to her on the ground. She neared it to her throat.

"Everything is my fault" She slit her throat as she made choking noises.

_End Dream_

As soon as she killed herself on the dream, Brianna woke up screaming at the top of her lungs waking Dean up. She sat down on the bed.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Come on, babe, it was just a nightmare" Dean hugged the trembling and crying body of Brianna close to his body. "I'm here remember? I'm going to protect you from everything. Come on calm down, Brianna" She kept crying uncontrollably on his chest as she muttered incomprehensible words. "Hey, hey, look at me" Dean made her look at him in the eyes when he grabbed her face in between his hands. He wiped away her tears and was shocked to find utter terror on her eyes. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked her seriously fearing the outcome that the nightmare had on his girl.

"It's my fault" She whispered loud enough for Dean to hear "Everything is my fault"

"What is your fault?" Dean asked her as she scurried away from him to sit down on the corner of the room with her kneed on her chest.

"Everything" She whispered burying her face in between her arms.

"Nothing is your fault, Brianna" Dean got out of the bed and walked towards the tamer.

"Don't touch me" She screamed as soon as she felt Dean touch her arm "If you do it, you will die"

"I'm not going to die for touching you, Brianna" He tried touching her again but she stood up quickly and ran to the other corner of the room.

"Yes, you will. I'm the one who is at fault of everything. He died because of me. You will die because of me. Sam and Enid will die because of me" She rambled and Dean got scared of what was happening. In that moment there was a knock on the door and Dena opened it quickly to find Sam and Enid yielding a gun.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked Dean worried.

"What's happening to her?" Enid asked worried as she saw the state Brianna was in.

"I don't know. She woke up screaming and crying. She was trembling uncontrollably and then she began saying that everything was her fault and that we will die because of her" Dean explained missing the actions of Brianna who held a knife close to her throat with dull eyes.

"I must die for you to live" The tamer stated sully as she neared even more the knife to her throat.

Dean lunged towards her knocking her to the floor. Enid took the knife away form Brianna and hugged Sam in fear of what was happening.

"You must live" Dean screamed at her "This is not you. Someone is taking control of you. You are not the sweet woman that made me stop looking at other women. You are not the gentle woman who heals my wounds. Let her go!" Dean ordered whoever was inside Brianna.

"It will come a day when she will kill herself. It's her fate" They heard a voice echoing on the room as the room was frozen. Dean hugged the unconscious tamer close to his body as he shivered. "She will be ours. She will be the bride and slave of Bael. It's her fate." The voice cackled.

"Get the hell out from here" Enid screamed from the arms of Sam.

"I will get her" They heard the voice far away as the room began to unfrozen.

"Brianna" Dean cherished the pale cheek of the tamer.

"She needs to rest. Lie her on the bed and cover her with every blanket you have" Enid ordered.

"I'm going for more" Sam exited the room as Dean lay the tamer on the bed and covered her with the two blankets that were on the room. "Here" Sam covered her with two other blankets.

"She is not warming up" Enid stated worried as she touched Brianna's hand minutes later.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him" Dean growled.

"Let's rest and deal with this tomorrow" Enid proposed as she lay on the couch with Sam.

"Here , use this" Dean threw them a blanket.

"Thanks" Sam covered himself and Enid with the blanket and closed their eyes.

"I'm here to protect you, Brianna. You are here to be with me. You must live to be with me. You can't leave me" Dean whispered on the tamer's ear before hugging her close to his body.

When Brianna woke up next morning she sat down trying to regain her breath. Dean sat next to her as he touched her gently on the face. She looked at him before hugging him with force. Dean placed her on his lap as she circled his waist with her legs as if she were a Koala.

"Shh, it's ok, babe" Dean kept whispering to Brianna on her ear as he massaged her back softly.

"I'm sorry" She kept repeating "I'm really sorry. I was scared and let that thing take over me." She cried thinking that she hurt physically to Dean, Sam or Enid.

"What were you scared of?" Dean asked her and she broke away from him enough to get his face on her cold hands. Dean placed one of his hands over hers and leaned on her hand. "What was it?" He asked again.

"I was summoned by Zacky's father" She started as she cherished his cheek lovingly. "He told me that the bad demons were going to get me into the demonic realm while I was sleeping. As soon as he said so he disappeared and I found myself in a dark field instead of the green and light one I was before. I bumped into Zacky who accused me of his death. He tried killing me. I went to a house and then, you came in. I tried hiding you with me , but Zacky stabbed you from behind before disappearing. You lay on my arms dying as you said that it was all my fault. When your lifeless body lay on the floor I slit my throat" She finished with tears. "Everything is my fault, Dean. I don't want you all to die because of me. I had enough with Zacky. I don't want to lose you" Dean kissed her tenderly.

"You are not going to lose us. We are going to kill that son of a b*tch" He growled as he kissed away her tears. "You will not get rid of me that easily" He smirked and Brianna looked at him with her big brown eyes "We have to take up from where we left it last time" He smirked even more and Brianna chuckled before swatting him softly on the shoulder.

"You are unbelievable" She smiled at him before hugging him again.

"I want to see you smile, not crying or a sad expression, Bri" He whispered hugging her closer. "I just want to see your beautiful smile that makes me hug you and kiss you" He buried his face on the crock of her neck.

"Where is my kiss?" She asked with a pout and Dean smirked. He broke away from her. "Are you not going to give it to me?" She pouted even more. Dean kissed her forehead.

"There you go" He smirked at her agape mouth.

"Ok, ok, " She began getting off his lap when he lay her down on the bed and ran his hands slowly up from her thigh to her face. "Now I don't want your kisses" She pursed her lips in fake anger.

"Are you sure?" He smirked before capturing her lips on his. She sighed against the kiss before letting herself get caught on it. Dean's hands were making their way up her shirt before a cough stopped them.

"Sorry, but we are still here" Enid waved her hands so that they saw her sitting next to Sam. "You know, we don't want a porn movie first thing in the morning. Moreover, we don't want to see you have sex guys" Enid made a face of disgust and Brianna laughed before crawling away from Dean.

"Sorry" She apologized "Where is Donnie?" She asked worried.

"He went to investigate. When we heard you screaming and came running here. He went away saying that he already knew who was the one after this" Sam explained hugging Enid closer to his body and kissing her temple.

" That son of a b*tch" Donnie entered the room fuming "How dare he !"

"What is wrong?" Sam asked him worried by the state of the alchemist who normally would be relaxed and calm.

"It's Unpre" **(A/N: I'm really sorry for the lame name, but I was listening to Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie when I wrote this part. Sorry again)** "I met him when I was with Ellie. He is a sadistic demon who enters the body of whoever he wants and plays with their minds driving them crazy or to the point of killing themselves." He explained as he paced the room angrily.

"Hey, calm down, dude. You are scaring the girls" Dean advised him as he noticed the tensed bodies of the women present in the room.

"We have to find a way to get her safe" Donnie started as he picked his bag and took a book out. " I could print a spell on her flesh so that Unpre can't find her" He started flipping over the pages.

"Wait a minute" Dean stopped his actions. "What do you mean by print?"

"Well, more like burning it on her skin" Donnie explained as if Dean was dumb.

"No way. You are not burning her or hurting her in any way. You better find another way" Dean protested.

"How about…" Brianna started.

"There must be another way" Sam picked his laptop and started searching for ways of not letting Unpre inside the tamer's body again.

"Supposedly, Unpre went into her body while she was sleeping. So maybe if she doesn't sleep till we find a way , things would be much easier and safe" Enid proposed as she picked some books that she carried with her.

"What about" Brianna started again.

"Ok, let's go and get tons of coffee" Dean announced ash he grabbed Brianna's hand and began walking to the door.

"What about I contact Zacky's father?. He could help us" She jerked her arm form Dean's grasp. "He warned me about the danger"

"I'm not going to rely on another demon" Dean stated as he crossed his arms in anger.

"He is an ally. He is form Zacky's clan. He is his father, for god's shake!" She exclaimed in anger. Her usual trademark of anger was apparent on her face as she pursed her lips.

"How about you let us find a way without having to take the help of a demon?" Enid started "If we don't find anything, we will call Zacky's father" She proposed. Brianna sighed and nodded her head. "Great" Enid beamed at her as she sighed relieved. "Now go and get some coffee"

"Ok" Brianna picked her jacket and wallet and walked out of the room followed by a silent Dean.

"Why do you have to rely so easily on people? Don't you realize that demons are not the good guys?" Dean said frustrated after minutes of silence.

"Haven't Zacky proved your theory wrong?" Brianna spat.

"Look," He stopped her walking motions by placing his hands on her shoulders and making her look at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I don't want anything to happen to you either" She cherished his cheek lovingly as she smiled softly at him. "But you have to believe that there are good demons out there"

"Brianna" He neared her face to his by placing his hand behind her neck. "I know that you are going to d something stupid" He stated and she chuckled "Don't leave me out of it, please. If you are going to so it, I'll do it too" He pressed his lips against her in a tender kiss.

"We have only been together for a year and a half and you know me just too well" She smiled as She pressed her forehead against his.

"Well, you are too good to even think of something bad coming from anyone. You really believe that Zacky's clan are willing to help you, and I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes" He pecked her lips again before circling her waist with his strong arm and guiding her .

"You should rely more on people" She stated.

"I relied on you rather quickly" He retorted and she leaned on him so that her head was on his shoulder. "And I don't regret it at all"

"Me neither, though at first I thought that you were a jerk who only wanted to get on my pants" Dean laughed at her statement.

"Well, let me inform you that that was my first intention. But every time you turned me down I got more anxious of getting to know why you would reject me and in the end I end up falling in love with you" He confessed as he began taking loads of coffee into the trolley.

"Well, maybe I should have not done what I did with you that night" She mused with a smirk.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed catching the attention of a group of women who were giggling and flirting with him. "Didn't you like it?" he asked as he ignored the flirting women.

"Bah, I have better" She retorted and Dena gasped. She smirked and Dean smirked too as he winked in the direction of the flirting women. Brianna frowned and grasped the handle of the trolley harder.

"Well," He started as he smirked in the direction of the women. Brianna growled lowly making Dean smirk even more as his plan of getting her jealous was having its effect.

"Would you stop it!" She hissed at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello" A blonde woman neared him as her cleavage was almost all the way down to the belly button in Brianna's opinion. "Are you alone?"

"Well" Dean side glanced the fuming Brianna and smirked.

"Can't you see that eh is with me?" She retorted.

"Well, I thought that you were his sister or something. It is not as if someone like him would go out with someone like you" She snarled making the other women laugh. Brianna pursed her lips before grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt and slamming her lips into a heated kiss. Once she broke away , she hugged Dean by the neck and smirked at the shocked women as the hunter stood breathless.

"Well, I think that he is with me. So, get the f*ck away from my man" She threatened them and the women snarled before getting away. "Let's continue" She unglued herself from Dean and began walking to the cashier.

"Hey, hey" Dean hugged her from behind and placed sweet kisses on her neck making her shiver.

"What was that?" He smirked against her neck.

"What?" She asked as if nothing as she was blushing.

"Am I your man?" He turned her around and chuckled at her rosy cheeks. "I love how shy you can be"

"Are you not?" She asked hoping to hear what she wanted.

"Well, you are mine, so that makes me yours" He shrugged his shoulders and Brianna smiled.

"Good" She began giving the coffee, sugar and milk to the cashier man. "Don't forget about it, Dean. I 'm the jealous kind" She confessed.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm jealous as hell when someone touches something that is mine" Dean stated as he paid for everything.

"You know that jealousy is really bad" She started as they began walking back to the motel.

"Yeah, but we could say that we are not jealous people when all we want is protect the one we love, if that makes you feel better" Dean shrugged his shoulders and Brianna pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, let's say that we are over protective of what is ours" She smiled up at him.

"You know, when we have free time in our hands" He started.

"That is, never" She retorted.

"We will find time, don't worry" He reassured her.

"What are you planning to do then?" She asked him.

"Well, I was planning on doing what you like. I mean, what we did that night was something that I liked, that is, something that I would normally do" He explained.

"So you would be up to a candle lit dinner and then some movies while snuggling" She gave him a hint of what she liked.

"Yep, then maybe, some action" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know that I'm going to make you wait, right?" She smirked at his shocked face before entering the room again.

"What? No, please don't do that" Dean exclaimed following her inside the room.

"We haven't found anything" Enid informed them.

"Well, he has found the print" Sam frowned.

"Let me do it, Brianna. It will keep you safe form him" Donnie begged.

"No, there must be a way" Dean protested "No burning the skin of Brianna" He warned him.

"Let's prepare some coffees" Enid proposed.

"You don't have to stay up with me" Brianna protested.

"What are you going to do all alone up all night?" Enid asked her "Nothing but get bored, so coffee for everyone"

Three days passed without any of the group having a blink of sleep. Dean was constantly keeping an eye on the alchemist in case he decided to burn that sign on Brianna's skin,while Sam and Enid were keeping an eye on Dean who was ready to jump at the alchemist in any wrong move he made. Brianna kept begging them to take some sleep, but they refused. Sam and Enid were laying on the couch tucked in a blanket cozily as they were watching a movie. Donnie was sitting on a chair watching the movie too. Dean had Brianna on his arms as they were laying on the bed.

"Dean, let me go to the bathroom" Brianna asked Dean to find no answer. When she looked at his face she saw that he was fast asleep as well as the rest. She smiled and got to the bathroom. When she exited the toilet she covered Donnie and Dena with a blanket. "I'm going to do something st*pid Dean" She whispered on his ear as she lay under the blanket snuggled close to him. "Wait for me" She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. As soon as she opened her eyes again she found herself in a green field. "James" She screamed the name of the Elemental demon. "Please , where are you?"

"He is not here, but I am" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and was surrounded by mist. She saw how a figure was nearing her. "Hello, Brianna" The man smiled as he let himself be seen. In front of Brianna stood a dark haired man with purple eyes. He was taller than the tamer.

"Come with me" He offered her his hand "It would be easier"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" She took her defensive stand "Unpre" She said his name and he smirked.

"Well, have it your way, but let em tell you, that there is no way out of this, Brianna. You are to be married with Bael. He is you master" He cackled before disappearing. Brianna wandered aimlessly over the forest. She tried to find an exit of the dream to find James.

"I have been here before" She stated as she realized that she has been going in circles. "There must be something that would give me a clue how to get out of this maze" She wondered as she started looking around. She looked everywhere to find a little door handle near a tree. She neared it confused before grabbing it and twisting it so that a door was opened. She crossed the door and went into a snowy plain. "Great! I should have taken my coat" She retorted as she shivered in cold. She began walking against the fiery snowy weather. After minutes of walking aimlessly she saw a figure in the distance. "Hello?" She called for whoever was in front of her "Please, answer me" She ordered.

"Hello" Came a deep voice from the figure who was walking her way.

"Could you help me, please?" She asked politely.

"Sure" The figure was seen by Brianna as he stood right in front of her. He was as tall as Sam with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smirking down at her licking his lips viciously. Brianna looked at him cautiously thinking of the outcome of this conversation.

"Would you help me find a warm place?" Brianna asked him.

"I know of a place" He offered her his jacket and she accepted it happily.

"Thanks" She buried her face on the warmth of the jacket.

"Though, I know how to make you get warm quicker" He whispered on her ear huskily. She moved away from him.

"Are you going to help me?" She pressed and he smirked.

"Please, follow me" They started walking till the arrived to a village near a waterfall, or maybe we should call it lavafall as instead of water there was lava.

"Where are we?" She asked as she noticed how everyone was looking at her.

"We are at the village of the Elemental, sugar. I'm an Elemental. My name is Chris" He introduced himself by pecking her lips. She slapped him n the cheek making everybody look at them. "I like my girls to be rough" Chris smirked as he licked the blood of his lip.

"Do you know James?" She asked him hoping that he did.

"Yes, I do. What about him? don't tell me that you prefer old men?" Chris asked her and she sighed.

"Could you take me to him ,please?" She begged and he smirked again.

"Only if you do something for me" He circled her as he checked her out. She placed her hands on her waist showing her beginning to lose patience. "Stay with me tonight" He whispered on her ear and she shoved him away again. "Don't tell me you're a virgin?" He chuckled and she jabbed him on the chest with her finger. "If you're a virgin, I'd treat you with care, don't worry" He grabbed hr finger and neared her to him. She kicked him on the shin and backed away from him.

"I have a boyfriend" She stated proudly.

"I don't care. It would be our secret" He smirked enjoying the situation.

"Stop it, Chris" A male voice boomed from enters behind the demon. Brianna looked at the owner of the voice to find James. She ran to him happily.

"Thank God, I found you" She sighed relieved.

"What are you doing here? Its dangerous for you to be here" James retorted.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too" She spat sarcastically.

"Unpre is after you, Brianna" At the sound of her name the people who were witnessing everything gasped, even Chris, before kneeling down and bowing.

"What the" She exclaimed as she looked around to the bowing people.

"Didn't my son told you about our clan?" James asked as he evaded looking at her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not someone important" She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, stand up everybody" She told them and they did as ordered. "Could you help me?" She turned around to James.

"What is it?" He asked her still to looking at her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked as she patted her face in search of dirt or something.

"There is nothing wrong with your face, sugar" Chris took her hands in his.

"Then why isn't he looking at em in the eyes?" She asked Chris swatting his hands away.

"It's a sign of disobedience to look at the Tamer in the eyes" Chris explained as she realized that he was not looking at her in the eyes either.

"Come on, that's just a stupid rule. You can all look at me in the eyes" She sighed.

"My son was right about you" James smiled faintly "You treat us as equals"

"I don't see why I shouldn't" She stated. "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes. Unpre is after you, right? Did he suck you in?" James asked her as he guided he rot what she supposed was his house.

"I think so. I fell asleep and I woke up in a green field" She explained before plopping down on the couch alongside Chris.

"Ok, he sucked you in. we must be careful. You can't use your power or cause any problem or you will catch his attention. We need to think of something to keep Unpre away from you"

"Yes, and what do we do?" She asked him.

"Why did you come here? Why did you fall asleep if I warned you about the dangers of your dreams?" James asked her seriously.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to Dean, Sam, Enid and Donnie" She explained and James nodded his head.

"So who is your boyfriend?" Chris interjected and James sighed.

"Dean. Why would you care?" She answered him sternly.

"Please, forgive my son" James apologized for Chris.

"Your son. So Zacky had a brother" She mused.

"Yep. I'm his step-brother. Old man had an fair with my mum when he was young. When my mother died, he took em in "Chris explained.

"Oh. Zacky didn't tell em anything" She looked down at her lap.

"Well, he didn't tell you anything because he knew that I would steal you away from him as soon as you met me" He smirked at her as James growled at him.

"Well, I 've met you and you haven't steal me away from either Zacky or Dean" She smirked at the shocked face of Chris.

"Not yet"

"Whatever. So what do I have to do?" She ignored Chris.

"Well, we have to go to the main library on the neighbor village to find a way to kill Unpre" James explained "Now, rest as tomorrow we will go early in the morning" James guided her to a room. "This was Zacky's room" He announced as the tamer looked sadly at the floor.

"If you need me, I'm on the right room" Chris circled her waist with his arms and she elbowed him on the ribs. He laughed as he doubled over in pain "Your boyfriend taught you well how to fight, sugar"

"Stop it" She ordered him and he knelt down with his head bowed as James looked in astonishment at the power of the tamer.

"Yes, my master" Chris said in a dull voice.

"Now, get up and go to you room" He did as ordered and Brianna smirked before closing the room's door. Minutes passed and Chris came barging into the room she was staying in.

"Honey, I love rough women, but I don't like it when I get tamed" He cornered her against the wall and she tried to keep herself cool, though she was really nervous.

"Well, that's what you get for being so clingy" She retorted and he stared at her eyes "Next time , knock" She tried shoving him away but he stopped her motions by grabbing her hands and placing them above her head on the wall.

"I'll teach you" He smirked before he kissed her. However, he backed away quickly with a bloody lip. "What the hell!" He exclaimed cleaning the blood.

"Those lips are for my boyfriend to kiss, not you" She stated firmly and Chris looked at her for some seconds before walking out of the room. The tamer sighed relieved and lay down on the bed as memories of Zacky flashed through her mind.

"Wake up" A male voice told her as he shook her gently.

"Dean?" She called his name.

"Sorry, but it's time to wake up" The man repeated his shaking motions on the tamer.

"Ok"

"You could have let me wake her up!" Another male voice exclaimed "I had a great idea on mind"

"Why am I so tired?" She asked them as she sat down on the bed with her head on her hands.

"You have to get used to being in Hell, sugar" A hand was placed on her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes again trying to get the tiredness out of her body. She , then, felt the hand glide down her back to end on her butt.

"Take that hand out of my butt" She snarled as she saw Chris smirking at her.

"You know you like it" He retorted before walking out of the room and leaving her get changed.

"So how do we go there?" Brianna asked the demons as they were having breakfast.

"Walking" James stated as he took a sword.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm human and it's freezing outside" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry about it, I'll warm you" Chris smirked and she sighed frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. We have everything under control" James reassured her.

"I can't believe that this is your plan" Brianna exclaimed angrily from the back of the demon.

"He is stronger on fire, Brianna. You have to understand it" James explained.

"Couldn't you have given me a cloak that would take all the cold from me or something like that" She pouted before slapping Chris on the head as she felt his hand cozily on her butt.

"It's the only way for me to get a good hold of you, sugar" Chris smirked at her.

"For how long will I have to go with him?" She asked James who was looking around them cautiously.

"Two hours" James informed her as he made them back behind a large rock as some demons were walking by. "We can't let anyone know about you" James explained in a whisper at the confused tamer.

When they arrived to the neighbor village they walked directly and without catching the attention of nobody to the main library. Once there James talked with a woman with blonde hair and bright big blue eyes.

"How about we get to know each other better?" Chris suggested and Brianna shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how was your relationship with my brother?" He asked directly making the tamer look at him with wide eyes at the sudden question.

"We were really good friends. I thought of him as my brother" She explained as she twirled her fingers.

"So, you did not do anything with him?" Chris asked her.

"No, we didn't do anything of what you are thinking. I told you I thought of him as a brother" She retorted and Chris smirked.

"He never had the guts to touch any woman freely. He always waited for her to touch him so that he knew he could touch her" Chris chuckled.

"He was a gentleman. He treated me with care" Brianna explained sadly.

"Did you know he was in love with you? I mean, he didn't meet you at all and he was already in love with you just by hearing all the legends about you" Chris scoffed and Brianna smiled.

"He was a really sweet man. He told me he was in love with me once, but he decided to let my heart choose the one I love"

"So you chose this Dean guy, right?" Chris looked at her and she nodded her head "What does Dena have that my brother didn't?"

"He treats me with care. He protects me. He is in love with me" She explained with a smile.

"My brother did all the things you described" Chris retorted.

"Yeah, but he never had the guts of telling me the truth, even if it hurts and Dean tells me the truth everytime. Zacky lied to me once or twice when he was summoned here or when Dean made a contract. You have no idea how down I felt when I knew he lied to me." She paced in front of the demon. "I always told him the truth, but he decided to lie to me"

"Maybe he was protecting you" Chris stated.

"Zacky was not Dean and Dean is not Zacky. Dean has a really protective behavior that mixes with his outgoing, flirty and touchy motions making a really even behavior. He made me realize that there was more under that flirty and man wh*re behavior of his." She explained.

"You know, I'll make you forget about that Dean" Chris stated before James walked back to them with the blond woman.

"She is Lucy. She is going to help us and more importantly she is going to keep you safe from Unpre and his minions. You will have to be with her at all times." James explained.

"Why? Is she a special demon or something?" Brianna asked as she followed James inside the library.

"She has the knowledge to evade Unpre and his power. Just be happy that we have her on our side" James spat and Briana pursed her lips in anger.

"Well, how could I know if you don't tell me a thing about what your plans are? Do you expect me to to know everything when I have no clue about anything?" She spat in anger and James bowed his head in respect.

"Sorry, it was not my intention, but I thought that my son told you everything about us."

"Your son told me everything about the legend and how to use my powers. He didn't go into detail into the History of Demons" She spat placing her hands on her hips.

"He did not do his job well" James spat and before he could register anything he got a bleeding nose.

"He did a perfect work. Stop talked bad about your own son" She sneered before walking past the three demons.

"Ok, so let's find a way out of here for the tamer" Lucy spoke breaking the silence.

"Sure. Let's get her out of here" James agreed.

"What about Unpre? He is going to keep following her and dragging her here when she is asleep" Chris asked.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I'm near everything will be alright" Lucy smirked at Chris who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, so first things first" Lucy started as she sat next to the angry tamer. "I'll have to go with you everywhere, and I mean that I'll have to go up there with you" She explained.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Because if I'm not near you , Unpre will get you" She explained her before standing up. "Let's go to my house and take everything I need for the trip"

When they were ready to take Brianna and Lucy back to the Earth Unpre and his minions appeared. Chris build p a fire barrier around them as James fought the minions with fury.

"Go on and take her back" Chris growled as he enforced the barrier so that Unpre couldn't get through.

"One way or another I'm gonna get you, Brianna" Unpre smiled evilly as he saw Lucy and Brianna start to evaporate.

"Remember that I'll make you mine" Chris pecked Brianna's lips again before she disappeared.

"Come on , baby. Wake up. I told you not do anything stupid. I told you to wait for me to do it. Why are you so carefree about your life!" Dean exclaimed as he waited for Brianna to wake up.

"You should have let me burn the sign on her skin" Donnie spat angrily.

"No one is burning nobody" Enid spat angrily at the alchemist.

"Who are you to tell me what is good for the tamer? I'm to protect her. You are nothing but a worthless hunter" Donnie spat.

"Do not dare talking Enid that way" Sam threatened the alchemist as he slammed him against the wall roughly.

"Stop it" Brianna muttered catching their attention.

"Come on , baby. Open your eyes" Dean held her in his arms.

"Hello, Dean" She smiled at him as she opened her eyes. Dean hugged her close to his body and she hugged him back.

"You idiot" Dean broke away from her as he began pacing the room. "I told you not to do anything stupid"

"I know, but if I didn't we would have been months without sleeping" Brianna said in a tiny voice.

"I don't care as long as you are alive" Dean screamed.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way, hunter" Lucy warned him behind him. Dean aimed his gun to her head before Brianna placed her hand on his hands and lowered it.

"She is with me." She explained.

"Another demon?" Enid exclaimed "Do you have an alliance with demons or something?"

"Sorry, she is the only one who can keep Unpre away from us" Brianna explained.

"Hiya, I'm Lucy" The demon introduced herself with a smirk on her face as she checked Dean out. "Please treat me right" She licked her lips watching Dean.

"Ok" Sam said awkwardly "Let's just have something for dinner" He proposed and everyone agreed.

"Stay away from him" Brianna threatened the smirking demon before exiting the room and following the rest.

"You coming?" Dean asked her. Brianna smiled and skipped to his side letting him circle her waist with his arm. She smirked when she saw Lucy's angry expression. "Why are you smirking?" Dean asked her confused.

"Nothing. Just setting the lines" She shrugged her shoulders before pecking his lips.

"I'm glad you are back, Bri" He kissed her lips before continuing walking.

**Such a long chapter! Did you like it? Please, tell me what you think of it. Please review and message.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Hello Again

_Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry fro the delay and the shortness of the chapter. Secondly, hope you like this chapter. Thirdly, the story will come to an end shortly._

_Please tell me what you think of the chapter._

Days passed and Lucy kept flirting with Dean making Brianna really angry. Many times Brianna and Dean had arguments because of Lucy. Dean would always stand up for Lucy stating that she meant no harm, while Brianna stated the contrary. At the moment, Dean and Brianna were in no talking basis. They were driving in silence on the Impala as the three women were in the back seat.

"So" Enid started as she sat in the middle. "What is your occupation back in Hell?" She asked the demon.

"Well, I'm a librarian" The demon stated as she saw Dean smirk.

"Typical erotic fantasy" Dean muttered as he drove making Brianna scoff.

"Well, " Enid continued as she noticed the anger of the tamer.

"I really doubt that her occupation is that of a librarian" Brianna muttered under her breath.

"What should be my occupation, tamer?" The demon snarled.

"I think that you already know the answer" The tamer smirked at the angered demon.

"So" Enid started as she tried to calm down both women "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm looking for one" She winked at Dean who smirked again.

"Well, you better don't look here, they are quite promiscuous and without a care about anyone else but them" Brianna spat.

"What are you trying to say?" Dean asked the tamer.

"Let me add something else. They are st*pid too" Brianna added and the car broke into an argument where Sam and Enid sighed as they tried to calm them down.

"Sh*t" The driver cursed under his breath before steering away from the road as someone appeared on the road out of the blue. "Everyone ok?" Dean asked looking at the occupants of the car.

"Yes" Enid answered as she checked the wound on Sam's forehead. "You alright, hon?"

"Yes, don't worry" Sam smiled at her before pecking her lips. "I see that Brianna covered you"

"Yes" Enid smiled at him before turning her attention to Brianna who was nowhere to be seen "Brianna!" Enid called her agitated.

"Brianna" Dean called frantically for her and then he realized that she was checking the man who was laying on the floor. "Who is he? Dean asked her. She looked up at him as blood was coming form her wounds.

"Chris" Brianna answered as she tried to stop the blood coming form the demon's wounds.

"Who is he?" Dean asked her as he knelt down next to Chris.

"Zacky's brother" Brianna answered as she tried waking him up.

"Brianna" Chris called for her in a tired voice "Glad to see you" He cherished her cheek with his bloody and tattered hand. "I've come for you"

"What happened, Chris?" Brianna asked him as she held his hand.

"We were attacked. Father told me to come for you. He was fatally wounded" Chris coughed some blood.

"Calm down" Enid advised him "You will explain everything when you're feeling better"

"What happened?" Donnie asked as he came running from his van. When he saw the blood on the hunters and the tamer , he started healing the wounds. Brianna denied being healed until Chris was.

"I'm not going to heal him" Donnie stated as he looked suspiciously to the sitting demon. "I don't know nothing of him"

"Well, I do know him,s o heal him" Brianna ordered and Donnie shook his head.

"Go ahead and die of blood loss" Donnie exclaimed "I don't rely on the demon is who is trying to touch you despite being wounded"

"Well, you were the same once" Enid intercepted.

"But I'm different. I'm here to protect her" Donnie spat.

"He has protected me before" Brianna informed him. She helped him stand up and walked him to the van. "I'll be driving with you Donnie. Whether you like it or not"

"Whatever" Donnei sighed at the stubborness of the tamer.

"You are not going to drive with him" Dena stated and Brianna ignored him. "Wait!" Dean grabbed her by the arm and made her turn around so that she was looking at him. "You are driving with me"

"There is not enough space fro Chris, so I'm driving with him" Briana stated and Dean growled in anger.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care" Dean turned on his heels and went to his car leaving a sad Brianna.

"You sure have come out as a stubborn woman" Donnie commented before seating on the driver seat and driving away. Hours passed and they checked themselves on a motel. Brianna healed Chris' wounds as the rest were on separate room. She felt down for not having Dean by her side.

"So, that Dean is your boyfriend" Chris started as he looked at the woman that was placing things on place.

"Yes" She answered giving him her back.

"You know" He started turning her around and leaving little space between their bodies "I would like to talk with him"

"Why?" She asked him looking at his blue eyes.

"To announce that you are mine and not his anymore" He smirked and Brianna shoved him away.

"Yeah, sure, Chris" She opened the door to find Dean and Lucy about to knock on it. "Do you want anything?" She asked them coldly.

"Well, how is Chris?" Lucy asked as she walked inside the room.

"Yeah, go ahead and come inside" The tamer said sarcastically. "He is fine"

"So, you are Dean" Chris neared Dean who was now sitting on the couch where Brianna was sitting. His arm was hanging loosely behind the couch.

"Yes, I am" He answered looking suspiciously at the smirking demon.

"Ok, let me tell you something, Dean" Chris smirked at Dean who was angered. "She is mine"

"Sorry?" Dean asked him confused.

"Brianna is mine. She should have been my brother's , but he didn't have the guts to snatch her away from you, so no, I'll do what he didn't do. I've tasted her lips, Dean" Chris informed him. Dean stood up quickly and looked down at Brianna with disgust.

"Did he?" Dean asked her and she looked down at her lap. "I thought you were different"

"As if I didn't think of you differently. You have no feelings fro anyone but yourself" Brianna spat angrily. "Come on, it's not as if you haven't kissed Lucy"

"Well, I've tasted his lips too" Lucy added smirking and Brianna growled in anger.

"Get out of my f*ckig room" She screamed pointing at the door with her index finger.

"With pleasure. I don't want to be in the same room as someone who is as fake as you" Dean spat before leaving the room followed by a smirking Lucy. Brianna sat down on the couch with her head on her hands.

"It's ok" Chris sat down next to her and ran his hands up and down her back. "You have me"

"It's all my fault for being so jealous" She cried in her hands.

"He kissed Lucy" Chris stated making her cry more "It's ok, it's ok" Chris hugged her with force as she cried in his arms. "He doesn't deserve you"

"If I was as the women he likes, this wouldn't have happened. If I gave him what he wanted, this wouldn't have happened. If …." She was cut by the lips of Chris.

"If you weren't as you are, things would be different, Brianna. You are not the one at fault. He is the one at fault" He commented cherishing her hair. "I'm here for you"

"Thanks you" She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"No problem, love" Chris guided her to her bed "Now rest" He lay her down and tucked her in the blankets. "Tomorrow will be different" He pecked her lips before letting her sleep. "I can assure you that" He muttered as he turned off the lights.

"Good morning" Brianna heard someone whisper in her ear before kissing her lips. She smiled against the kiss as she enveloped the man in her arms.

"Morning" She smiled at the man without opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" The man asked her as he ran his fingers over her exposed stomach.

"A bit tired" She answered as she ran her hands over his torso. As her fingers caressed his naked torso, she noticed something strange. There were no scars on the muscled torso of the man that was laying next to her. She opened her brown eyes to see blue eyes looking down at her lovingly.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked her worried. Brianna shoved him away as she backed against the wall. "Love?" The man asked even more worried.

"Who are you?" She asked him scared.

"You sure hit your head hard when you fell, love" The man tried to cherish her hair only to be cut by Brianna who had a knife on her hand.

"Chris?" She asked as she recognized the man.

"Yes, love" He smiled warmly at her.

"What is happening?" She asked him as she lowered the knife.

"Come on, love, let's get a shower" He guided her to the bathroom and started taking her clothes slowly.

"Stop" She ordered him and he obeyed."I can do it"

"Ok, love" He chuckled "I'll cook you something for breakfast" He offered before kissing her on the lips.

"What is happening here?" She asked to herself as the water ran down her body. Once she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't notice anything out of ordinary. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Chris cooking breakfast for her.

"Sit down, love. " He guided her to a chair where she sat. she looked at him confused not understanding anything. "Here you go" He placed a dish full of food and orange juice in front of her.

"Thanks" She thanked him before eating what he cooked.

"Anything for you, love" He smiled at her as he ate breakfast too. "Let's go out for a walk" He proposed once they finished breakfast.

"Sure" She agreed though she was still thrilled of what was happening. They walked in silence till Brianna stopped in a park that she recognized from a gig "Where are we?" She asked him as she looked around the park scared.

"We are at the central park of the town, love" Chris held her hand .

"No, this can't be possible " She muttered under her breath as she remembered the park as the one of the Hunt the Hunters game.

"Love?" Chris hugged her close to his muscled body. "Come on let's meet the rest" He guided her to a house that was near the hospital. When they entered the wooden house they were welcomed by people she didn't know. "Do you remember them?"

"Who are they?" She asked him as she took a defensive position.

"Love, it's ok. They are not going to hurt you. They are just our work mates" Chris calmed her down. "Do you remember Luke, Brad, Georgie and Bella?" Chris asked her as he pointed to each person.

"Ok, I'm Luke" A tall blonde and brown eyed man stood in front of the confused woman. "She is Gerogie" He pointed to the brunette and model like woman that was on his right "She is Bella" A red headed woman with green eyes waved her hand. "The one sitting down and doing nothing is Brad" The black haired man with gray eyes nodded his head at Brianna.

"I don't know them" Brianna stated.

"Yes, you do. They were in your wedding, love" Chris stated hugging her.

"Wedding?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, our wedding, love" Chris showed her their rings and she gasped for air.

"This is not happening. I'm not married to you" She ran away from them towards the park. "This is not happening. This must be a gjin's doing" She mused "Where are Dean, Sam, Enid and Donnie?" She asked herself.

"They betrayed us, love" Chris stated from behind her. She turned around and punched him square in the nose. "They did. They went with the devil, love. We are on the right side fighting all the evil."

"You are lying. They would never do that" She spat.

"They did, love. There is nothing we can do about it" Chris tried to calm down his wife.

"How? When?" She asked him.

"Do you remember when I came back form Hell stating that we were at war down there?" He asked her and she nodded her head "Well, a week form there Lucy was murdered by another demon and Dean and the rest blamed it on you. You tried convincing them, but in the end they didn't believe you. They went with Ush who promised them to take back to life their parents and friends who were dead. The condition for the resurrection of their beloved one was to kill you, love. I couldn't let that happen, so I took you with me and asked for their help" He pointed at Brad, Georgie, Luke and Bella who were looking at her with worried expressions.

"I don't believe you" She cried out.

"Love, you have to" Chris hugged her as she cried. "You have to"

Once she calmed down , they went back to the wooden house next to the hospital where they planned their next gig. They had to exorcize a ghost who was killing innocent children in the park. When they finished with the exorcism Brad was shot on the shoulder. They all took their guns out and aimed to the bushes that were moving.

"Well, hello, hello" Enid smirked as she walked out of the bushes followed by Donnie, Sam and Dean. "Look who we have here, guys?" She sneered as she hugged Sam.

"Yeah, the traitors" Sam stated kissing the lips of his girlfriend.

"We are not the ones who fight with the evil" Luke spat as he placed himself in front of Bella.

"Well, we are not the ones who murder people" Dean spat with venom as his hazel eyes locked with the brown ones of Brianna. "We don't kill our friends"

"I didn't do it" She exclaimed.

"Yea, sure. Do you know how many time I've heard that!" He screamed back and Brianna flinched n fear "I don't understand how could I have been so blind! I don't understand how could I have liked anything of you" He wondered with venom in his voice making Brianna fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are not like this" She muttered with sadness in her voice.

"Well, I am" He stated before lunging towards her with a knife in his hand.

"You are not touching a hair of hers" Chris threatened him as he fought with Dean. Once the fight finished they went back to the wooden house where they healed their own wounds. Brianna sat on one of the beds and looked outside the window wondering what was happening. If everything was real. If she was dreaming.

"Hey" Chris walked inside the room and sat next to her. "You ok?"

"Why is happening this?" She asked him.

"People change, Brianna. We thought of the Winchesters, the alchemist and Enid as friends, but they changed when they believed the devil, love" He explained her as he hugged her.

"I loved him" She cried in his arms.

"It's ok, love" Chris continued cherishing her hair as a smirk was plastered on his face and his blue eyes changed to yellow. "Everything will be alright" He smirked evilly as the woman in his arms cried in sadness without knowing anything of what was happening around her.

Meanwhile the Winchesters, Donnie, Lucy and Enid were encountered by four shadows and Chris. They shot at them only to hear them laugh evilly. Donnie used his alchemy but nothing happened. The shadows laughed in front of the hunters and alchemist.

"Who are you?" Dean barked as he waited for any attack from the demons.

"Well, hello again, Winchester" Chris' eyes turned yellow.

"Unpre?" Sam asked shocked.

"The one and only. Please be kind with my friends here" Unpre laughed. "It was so easy to get on her mind and manipulate her" He laughed "Brianna, love" He called in the voice of Chris. From behind him the tamer walked to his side and looked at the hunters with eyes void of feelings.

"Brianna" Dean called her name and she looked at him coldly as she grabbed with force the knife that was in her hand.

"How could you, Dean?" She asked him "Why are you fighting with the devil?"

"What? No, Brianna. Please come to my side" Dean begged not understanding what was happening.

"Everything is going to be alright, love" Unpre reassured her with Chris' voice again before kissing her on the lips.

"Let her free from whatever you did to her" Dean barked.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to have her on my side" Unpre and the four shadows cackled as Brianna prepared herself to fight.

_So what do you think of this chapter? Thank you for reading The chapter. Please tell me what you think._

_Rate and Message please._


	17. Bat Country

**Ok, so here is another chapter of this story. It's quite long compared with the previous ones. Just let me inform you that there would be one more chapter before the story ends. **

**M for Mature**

"Brianna" Enid called her name as she got ready to fight whoever threatened the brothers.

"I thought we were friends, Enid" Brianna spat with anger.

"And we are friends, Bri" Enid neared her only to be cut by the knife Brianna was holding. "What have they done to you?" She asked herself as she backed away form her friend.

"What do you want? What is it that you want?" Sam asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well, we already have what we want" Brad answered him with a smirk.

"She is the one we want" Bella continued.

"With her by our side we have nothing to fear" Luke laughed evilly.

"I'm going to kill each one of you" Dean threatened them in a low and dark voice. "If she gets hurt, …"

"What ? Are you going to do anything to us? " Georgie laughed alongside the rest. "She is the one who is going to end with you all. We don't have to do nothing but continue with the charade"

"As her husband, she will obey and believe everything that I tell her" Unpre sneered. "Brianna , Brad's been wounded by the alchemist" Unpre turned to Brianna with Chris' voice as Brad screamed in fake pain. Brianna looked at said demon and new anger flooded over her body as she lunged forward towards the alchemist.

"Brianna, stop" Donnie ordered her as he dodged every attack from her. "Listen to us"

"Never" She screamed before stabbing Donnie in the chest. She watched as the face of Donnie contorted in pain before falling to the floor with his hands on the chest. Enid ran to his side as Sam and Dean kept their defenses up in case Brianna decided to attack them.

"Why did you betray me? Why didn't you believe me?" Brianna screamed in anger at the hunters. "I believed in you. I believed in everything you said. I would have given my life for you" She spat as tears were welding up in her brown eyes. "You mean nothing to me now" She spat as her eyes locked with Dean's. He felt his heart break into tiny pieces at her words. His world was crumbling down just by her mere words.

"Come here, honey" Unpre used Chris' voice as Brianna walked to his side and he hugged her close to his body. "Let's get Brad back to safety and heal his wounds"

"Yes" Brianna muttered before being taken away by Unpre.

"Be aware. This is just the beginning" Unpre smirked at the Winchesters and Enid.

"Sh*t! We have to take him to the hospital like right now" Enid pressed right after they watched Brianna leave with Unpre and those demons. "Dean!" She called the older brother's name as she noticed how he was looking to where his girlfriend was just seconds ago.

"Let's get going" Sam urged as he ran to the van while Enid, Lucy and Dean went on the Impala. They took Donnie to the hospital hoping that he will live through this. Hoping that Brianna woke up from whatever enchantment she was under. Hoping that everything went back to normal.

While they were waiting on the waiting room fro news about Donnie, Dean couldn't help but think about the past days and how he behaved with Brianna. He behaved like a jerk with her. However, he loved the way she got angry by every piece of attention he paid on Lucy. He was just only playing with her so that the tamer would give in and fall completely into his arms. He always thought that she was being quite standoffish in their relationship as in fear of something. He wanted to make her see that there was nothing on their relationship for her to fear. He loved her and he hoped that she loved him as much as he did. He remembered the day when the demon called Lucy kissed him. He was in her motel room getting things ready for another gig when Lucy walked inside the room swaying her hips. She walked rather closely to the hunter and ran her fingers up and down his muscled arms. He zipped his duffel bag and shook her fingers away. She followed him to the bathroom till she cornered him. She ran her fingers from his waist up to his face where she placed her hands on his cheeks. She then moved even closer to his body, pressing her body on his. Dean tried to pry her away form him, but she just kissed him straight on the lips. He shoved her away from him disgusted by her actions. She just smirked at him before walking out of the room. He never wanted to kiss the demon. He felt disgusted by just being kissed by her.

"Dean" Sam took him back to reality as the doctor neared them and told them that Donnie was in between life and dead. It was up to Donnie to find the strength to keep living.

"What is happening to her?" Dean asked to no one in particular as he placed his head between his hands.

"She must be under the power of Unpre" Lucy explained.

"How the hell did she end up under his spell!" Dean exclaimed angrily at her "You were supposed to have some kind of freak power that would keep Unpre away from her"

"Calm down,Dean" Sam tried to calm down his brother "Let's go outside"

"I just don't understand what is happening, Sam!" Dean sighed frustrated. "She hates me to death just because Unpre deceived her"

"We need to find a way to make her realize that she is with Unpre and not with that Chris" Enid stated.

"Yeah, let's find Chris first" Sam proposed.

"Good idea, hon. We could ask him what is happening." Enid agreed.

"Ok, let's go and find a way to contact with this Chris" Dean walked to his car before driving to the motel they were staying in. they looked over every book they had as well as every web link they could find on the web till they ended up in a spell special for Elementals. They needed to place a blue board on a table surrounded by four stones. Those stones represented the four main elements of earth. They also needed to recreate the elements on those four stones. They lit fire, poured water, blew on it and threw dirt on the stones. Once they chanted the spell a black smoke rose from the middle of the circle as the stones levitated around them as the elements enhanced their power. They waited till a gust of wind filled the room. They covered their eyes at the ferocious wind till it concentrated in the middle of the circle. A man with stunning gray eyes appeared as he placed his black hair in place and looked at the three occupants of the room.

"Did any of you call me?" The man said in a deep voice.

"We did" Enid answered mesmerized by the eyes of the man. Sam scoffed and circled her waist with his arm.

"Well, what do you want, dear?" The man smirked at Enid who blushed.

"Where is Lucy?" Dean asked Sam who was busy trying to make the point that he was the boyfriend of Enid.

"Are you an Elemental?" Enid asked the man.

"Yes, dear. My name is Derek" He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Ok, stop flirting with my girl" Sam exclaimed and the demon smirked.

"What is it that you want?" The demon repeated his question.

"We were summoning Chris" Dean stated and the demon frowned.

"Sorry, but his brother, Zacky, Alec, Alice, Kev and me are the only survivors of the Elementals" He informed them. "Where is Zacky? He is supposed to be protecting his tamer! Gosh, he sure was a pain in the as* with all his dreams about being with the tamer" He chuckled, but when he noticed the sad and serious expressions on the hunter and huntress he frowned. "He fell, right?"

"He died protecting the tamer" Enid explained and Derek nodded his head.

"So, there is no Chris or James, right?" Dean asked and Derek shook his head.

"No, Zacky saw how his family was killed. He was a mess of fury when he joined us" Derek informed them.

"He has been playing with her since the very beginning" Sam stated.

"That son of a b*tch" Dean growled.

"Ok, do you mind explaining things to me. You know , you summoned me and I have no idea what you are talking about" Derek interrupted them.

"Well, Unpre had Brianna under his spell this whole time. She thought that she met James and Chris when she went down to Hell, she even thought that Lucy was my girl and that we thought that she killed her" Dean explained exasperated.

"Well, that must be Unpre's intentions, I mean, taking the tamer to Zack's family to make her believe everything he wants. He now has full control of her. He can do whatever he wants with her… "Derek informed them.

"Yeah, we know that. She thinks that she is married to him and that the four demos that go with him are her best friends." Enid exclaimed angrily "Why can't she snap out of it?"

"Ok, let me tell you something, dear" Derek started as he stood right next to the huntress. "There are only two ways to get out of Unpre's illusions or power. On the one hand, Unpre must take her out of his power, something that doubt he will do as he has the tamer under his power, meaning that no one can tame him. On the other hand, death is the only solutions for her to get out of it. Unless, she tames Unpre without her realizing it making her see glimpses of real life"

"How do we make her tame Unpre?" Sam asked him and Derek chuckled.

"That's for her to do. You can't do anything. But let me tell you something, I think that it's going to be quite complicated for her to tame him if she thinks that she is married to him." Derek answered them.

"She is going to realize who she loves" Dean spat and Derk shook his head.

"Look, there is no way for you to make her realize about her true feelings. Unpre is strong in illusions. Just take her for lost and you will live happily." Derek sighed.

"Look" Dean slammed the Elemental against the wall as his fist was near his face. "She is not going to die. She is going to tame that f*cking demon as she has done many times before. She will come to me, to us."

"Why don't you help us?" Enid proposed and Derk sighed.

"Did Zack had to go over this with him?" Derek asked Sam amused, not scared at all.

"Yes" Sam answered him as he hugged Enid closer to his body.

"Poor Zacky" Derek shook Dean away from him and dusted his clothes from invisible dirt. "I'll help you, but with one condition"

"Name it" Dean barked.

"The tamer will help us conquer our land back" Derek named the terms.

"How will she do that?" Enid asked him confused.

"Well, she will have to kill Unpre and Ush" Derek stated as if it was the most simple thing to do in the world for a tamer..

"Are you crazy? She almost died the last time that she encountered Ush. how do you expect t her to kill Unpre and Ush ?" Sam exclaimed agitated.

"Calm down , hon" Enid pecked his cheek calming him down a bit.

"Well, I will help her, but she is the only one who can tame them so as for us, the remaining Elementals, can kill them" Derek stated.

"So are you going to stay with us?" Enid asked as she blushed at her last words.

"Yes, I am" Derek smirked at her and Sam growled.

"You better don't play with us" Dean threatened him.

"No worries" Derek answered "So where am I going to sleep? Will I have the chance of sleeping with you?" Derek asked Enid who blushed.

"No, you will sleep in the couch" Sam retorted as he guided Enid to their bed. "Don't you even dare touching her" Sam threatened him as he lay with Enid in his arms on the bed.

"She is the one who chooses, not you" Derek stated with a smirk before lying on the couch and closing his eyes.

Gigs were completed while the tamer was away from the hunters. The tamer didn't feel nothing but anger and wrath towards the hunters, feelings that she thought she would never feel. She sometimes got the feeling that she was being played with as in implanting those negative feelings towards the hunters in her head and heart. However, as soon as she named her ideas to Chris he will always calm her down and make her see why she hated them so much. At the moment, she was walking through a forest alone. She told Chris and the rest that she was just going for a walk.

"Why would they do it? Why would Dean hate me so much when I love him so much? Why would I marry Chris? What is happening?" She asked herself as she walked around the forest till she reached a city. She walked around till she entered in a café. She ordered a mocha and sat down on a table watching people pass by.

"What the hell is happening?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Brianna looked around to find Enid, Sam and Dean sitting down on a table as they ordered lunch. Sam and Enid kept repeating everything that Dean was saying. Her eyes could not leave their table as she missed being with them regardless of all the wrath inside her towards them. She felt eyes on her and when he brown eyes met hazel eyes, she had to hide the surprise.

"Brianna" She heard Dean exclaim. Sam and Enid turned around and looked at her confused and shocked. "Brianna" Dean called her this time louder. The tamer got her jacket and ran out of the café followed by the hunters. "Brianna" Dean called her again running after her. Brianna stopped as she couldn't not go through because of all the cars that were coming. She looked behind to see Dean, Sam and Enid panting and looking at her some steps away from her.

"Brianna" Enid called her as she took cautious steps towards the tamer who took her gun out and pointed it to Enid who stepped back. "We don't want to hurt you"

"Step back" Brianna growled as she cocked her gun ready to shoot.

"Brianna come back to us" Sam pleaded.

"Traitors" Brianna hissed though she didn't feel like hissing at all.

"This is not you, Brianna. You are not like this" Dean took a step closer and Brianna shot the wall near Dean. "Brianna come with us"

"So you can sell em to Ush and have all your beloved ones back? So that I die because some traitors' selfish wants" Brianna spat with venom.

"What!" Dean exclaimed angrily "Who told you that? Was it Chris?"

"Yes, my husband told me. You killed some of his friends. Did you know that the Elementals are going extinct?" She answered back.

"HE is a f*cking liar. He is Unpre. You sure have fallen in his grip" Dean spat.

"You're the liar!" She screamed and took a step back ready to run. As soon as she took a step back, Dean ran to her only to be killed by a gas explosion from the kitchen of a restaurant. Brianna fell to the floor on her bum. She sat on the floor with her eyes wide open as she saw what remained of Dean's corpse. Her eyes began to water as she crawled closer to the remains of Dean.

"Honey, it's ok He is already dead" Chris hugged her by the waist and helped her stand up. She cried in his arms "There are only two more to kill and everything will go back to peace, hon" Chris whispered in her ear as he eyed Enid and Sam who had scratches on their faces.. "Come on, let's go" Chris began walking away with the tamer in his arms.

"You will come back to us, Brianna. I can assure you that" Sam yelled after Brianna as she just looked at him with teary eyes.

"Why did I cry?" Brianna asked Chris after she had calmed down.

"It was happiness, my love" Chris pecked her lips before he walked out of the room.

"I don't think that it was happiness. My heart hurt" She whispered to the air.

"Hello, huntress" Enid heard a voice whisper in her ear as she was standing right outside the motel they were staying in. she turned around to find Derek leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Derek" Enid greeted him. "How are the Elementals?"

"They are fine, though we have a bad feeling about everything. We get the feeling that war will come to us in no time" Derek explained and Enid patted his arm comfortingly.

"There won't be a war. We will make sure of that" Enid reassured him with a smile. Derek stepped closer to her and pressed his hand on her cheek. Enid looked at him shocked.

"This war can't be stopped, Enid. Sam is one of the most wanted and desired man on Hell." Derek explained.

"He will not fall into the devil's hands. He is strong" Enid retorted.

"He will succumb to temptation, Enid. Please, believe me, I don't want you to suffer" Derek kissed her cheek. "I want to protect you" He kissed her lips and as soon as she recovered herself from the shock she backed away form him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enid exclaimed as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Protecting you" Derek stepped closer to Enid.

"Take one more step and I will cut something precious to men" Enid threatened the Elemental who stopped in his tracks.

"You have to understand…"

"I love Sam and I'm not going to leave for hearsay" Enid turned on her heels and entered the room.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked her as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Enid smiled at him before hugging him with force.

"Yeah. Just promise me that you will not join the demons" Enid locked her eyes with Sam's.

"I promise you that I will not join the demons" Sam sealed the promise with a heated kiss. "Why so sudden with the promises and everything, hon?" He kept trailing sweet kisses over her jaw and neck.

"I just don't want you to leave me, Sam" Enid said in a tiny voice as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I promise you that I won't leave you, Enid" Sam kissed her lips again.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do" Dean started as drank form his beer. "We are going to their den and lure them out. We have the advantage of surprise"

"Yeah, but do you realize that there are far more demons that the total of how many we are?" Enid retorted as she hugged Sam's arm.

"Yes, I know, but all we have to do is kill Unpre" Dean stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, let me remind you that the Tamer is with them and that she is going to protect her husband till dead. She thinks that you all are going to sell her to her worst enemy. She relies on the Elementals. She thinks that if by helping Chris , she will find peace for letting Zacky die in her instead." Derek explained and the rest looked down at their shoes.

"If she gets on the way, we will have to do something" Sam started and before his older brother could say anything "I know, Dean, but it's the only way. She is too absorbed by Unpre's spell as to realize that we are here to help her not kill her"

"I will deal with her" Dean stated stubbornly as if daring anyone to go against what he said.

"You will suffer, Dean" Lucy stated.

"I don't care as long as I have her back" Dean left the empty beer bottle on the table with a thud and looked around the room. "We will go straight to them. Lucy you will find where they are. Sam and Enid will come with me. The rest will go after us when they see that the other demons are too preoccupied with us to even notice you. Once we have all Unpre's friends, we will go right after Unpre" Dean explained the plan.

"What about Brianna? She is going to be by his side" Enid asked Dean who sighed.

"I will take care of her" Dean retorted.

"You know, that you will have to attack her if you don't want to die, right?" Derek imposed the question and Dean glared at him.

"Like I said, I'll deal with her" Dean spat before his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked against the phone "Yes, we are planning our surprise attack. Yes, I know, but we have to or we won't get her back. Ok, no worries. I'll deal with her. Yes, Bobby, I won't kill her. Geez, she is my girl, how would I be able to kill her? Yes, I know. Ok. I'll give you a call. Bye" He finished talking on the phoen to find the rest looking at him. "It was Bobby. He said he might have something that might help us" He explained .

"Ok, we will go and get it later" Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, while you go and get it, Derek, Lucy and me will get everything ready" Enid continued.

"Good idea" Dean picked his things up. "In an hour I expect a phone call from you, Lucy" Dena informed the demon.

"Ok, don't worry" Lucy started picking her things up too and exited the room.

"We will be back in time" Sam reassured his girlfriend. "Everything will be fine" He kissed her tenderly.

"Be back safe" She pecked his lips before the brothers went away.

"So we are alone again" Derek neared the huntress dangerously.

"Yeah" She backed away from him " Let's get things ready"

"Do you think the plan is going to work?" Derek question her "I mean, the Tamer.."

"She has a name" Enid spat angrily.

"Brianna" Derek sighed " Is Dean's girl. Do you think that he is going to have the guts to hurt her when needed?"

"He will deal with her, Derek. You don't have to worry about that." Enid reassured him with a sad sigh as she knew that Dean would try everything as to not hurt the tamer.

Meanwhile, "Chris" was lying on the bed with Brianna. They were watching some TV while Brad, Georgie, Luke and Bella were sitting on the couch . Briana felt uncomfortable for some reason, but she didn't mention it to the demon beside her. During the time she spent with the demons, Brad and Luke were always trying to make "Chris" get what eh wanted by one way or another. Georgie and Bella were still trying to convince the tamer that she should do as "Chris" tells her to as he is the one who knows the best fr her own good. Moreover, they were still implanting venomous ideas on Brianna's mind about the Winchesters, Enid and any other person linked with them.

"I'll get it" Brad offered as they heard a knock on their door. Seconds later the demon came

back with a solemn face and looked at "Chris" who nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a minute, love" He kissed the tamer's lips before getting up and walking towards the front door.

"I'm going to the toilet" Brianna informed the remaining demons on the room.

"Ok, " Bella affirmed and Brianna walked towards the toilets. However, before she could get inside she decided to go and spy on her "husband" as she still didn't rely much on him. She hid behind the wall that was in front of the front door as she listened the conversation.

"Long time no see" "Chris" said to the person in front of him who Brianna couldn't see.

"Yes," A distorted voice with laughter in its voice. "I have news"

"What is it?" "Chris asked the person.

"They are coming. They will come in a couple of hours so be prepared. They are going to come in separate groups. First they will try and knock your friends down. Secondly, when the guys are occupied the other part of them will come and get you and Brianna." The distorted voice explained.

"Thanks for the information" "Chris" leaned forward the face of the distorted voice.

"My pleasure to give you all the information, my love" The distorted voice leaned forward and Brianna caught a glimpse of blond hair.

"What is happening?" Brianna asked herself before going back to the room. She lay down on the bed and waited for "Chris" to come back. Once he did, he tried kissing Brianna , but she turned her lips away from him.

"You ok, love?" "Chris" asked her as he hugged her tensed body closer to him.

"Yes, it's just that I'm just a bit nervous and I don't know why" She covered herself and the demons on the room nodded their heads.

"No worries. We are here to protect you, love" "Chris" reassured her.

"Ok" Brianna stood up from the bed "I'll go and rest for a few minutes" She walked out of the room. "I'll rest before they come to take me to my death" She whispered to herself before letting sleep take over her.

Dean and Sam walked towards the park where Brianna and Zack were assaulted months ago. They looked fro the cabin that Lucy pointed to them in the forest. Once they spotted the place where Unpre and his minions were staying they got prepared to ambush them.

"Dean" Sam started looking t his brother who was looking at the bodies that were moving inside the cabin.

"I'll deal with her" He stated not seeing her anywhere on the cabin. "Ready?" His brother nodded his head and they started setting the traps around the cabin. They sealed the windows and the doors with salt in case the demons decided to run away. Moreover, they drew the circle on each possible getaway.

"Let's do it" Dean smirked at his brother before knocking on the door.

"Well, hello there, Winchesters" Unpre smirked at them as Brad, Luke, Georgie and Bella walked behind him. "To what do we own the honor?"

"Well, we are here to get Brianna back" Dean stated pointing his gun to the demon.

"I don't think she wants to go back with you" Bella cackled evilly.

"Yeah, I mean, you are going to sell her" Luke laughed too.

"That's why by killing you, we will get her back" Sam retorted.

"And how are you going to do that?" Georgie smirked at the brothers.

"Easy" Dean smirked before throwing holy water to Unpre as Sam did the same with the other four demons. When they separated Unpre from the other four demons, Dean closed the door and placed salt on it. Unpre laughed at his plan and he sat down on the bed cross legged.

"So is this your plan? Getting me away from the rest? Well, let me tell you that I was informed about it long before you came here. We are prepared fro your brilliant plan. Aren't you worried about your brother? I mean, he is alone with or should I say with Enid and the Elemental alone in the same room as four powerful demons."

"They can defend themselves" Dean reassured him though he was really worried about them.

"You know who Brad, Luke, Georgie and Bella are? Let me introduce you to two of the four demon queens also known as succubus. Bella is Eisheth and Georgie is Naamah. Then, we have Brad whose real name is Crocell, a grand duke of the demon world, while Luke is Eurynome a demon who feeds on corpses and also known as the Prince of Death" Unpre laughed at the shocked expression of Dean. "Didn't you know that? You should have known that I always travel with the best"

"I don't care who you travel with or who you screw. Where is Brianna?" Dean inquired.

"My dear little wife is sleeping, dear hunter. However, I'm sure that she should be up any moment" Dean growled t the demon's answer. "Oh, I think she is coming" Unpre smirked and as as soon as his words left his mouth Brianna opened forcefully the door making the salt to be scattered. Brianna glowered at Dean who was holding his gun. Brianna, run" Unpre impersonated Chris with fear in his voice. "He is here for you"

"No" Brianna bellowed before lunging towards the hunter knocking his gun out of his hands. She began punching the hunter as she was above him stopping all his motions of running away from her. "No" She repeated over and over again as she punched the hunter who did nothing but let himself being beaten.

Brianna was punching the hunter feeling guilty for doing that but not being able to stop herself. She stopped punching him and looked at his eyes through the blood and swollen flesh to find sadness on his eyes. Brianna stood up and walked towards Unpre who was looking at her with shock and fear.

"This is not me" She said before she stood right in front of him. "I order you to…"

"No, no, love. You are not ordering me around at all" He stated before smashing her on the head with his hand. "Now, you will think of Dean as the one who killed your father" Unpre smirked before Brianna lunged at Dean with new fury pumping through her veins. She kicked him, she slashed him but Dean did nothing but let her beat him.

"It's all your fault" She scream ready to stab him on the heart.

"Stop it" A new voice exclaimed before pressing his hand against Brianna's wrist and burning it. "You are not like this, Bri" The man stated as he muttered some words under his breath and the tamer screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.

"Is it done?" Dean's raspy voice asked from the floor as he tried sitting down on the floor.

"Yes it is" The hooded man stated as he took Brianna's wrist and showed the alchemical purification symbol.

"Who are you?" Unpre asked as he looked shocked what happened.

"Well, I think you know me" The man took his hood off to reveal Donnie smirking at the shocked face of the demon.

"You should be dead" Unpre exclaimed trying to run away by the window. "She killed you"

"No, she didn't. Well , in fact, I was about to die, but well long story short, I'm alive and I'm going to kill you" He threatened him activating his alchemy.

"No, no, no, this is not possible" Unpre backed away form the hunter and alchemist. "You should be dead by now"

"Well, sorry, we knew about Lucy long time ago when we discovered that Chris was dead." Dean explained as he tried getting up.

"Stay calm, I'll kill him myself" Donnie reassured him.

" I want to be the one who gives him the final blow" Dean stood up though he couldn't stay up for much.

"Where is she? Where is Lucy?" Unpre asked them desperately and they smirked.

"Well, she is not here anymore" Donnie informed him and Unpre lunged forward to attack them.

"You son of a …" Brad's voice was heard as the four demons came running to Unpre's aid. Dean and Donnie looked behind them to find Sam clutching his side as Enid was unconscious on the floor while the Elemental was bleeding severally form the stomach.

"Now what are you going to do?" Brad taunted them.

"You are two against five" Georgie laughed.

"I liked him. It's sad that I can't go in his dreams and have a good time with him" Bella complained with a shrug.

"So what are you two going to do?" Luke asked them.

"Three" A female voice was heard form behind the hunter and the alchemist. They looked back to find Brianna standing up. She looked at Sam and Enid and flinched as her eyes began to water. When her eyes landed on Donnie she felt relieved. However, when she looked at Dean she began to cry as she shook with anger and sadness at the same time.

"Love, come here" Unpre tried to enchant her again.

"Not working anymore, Unpre" Brianna growled as she looked down to the floor. "You are all going down" She threatened them as she looked at them straight in the face. The demons took a step back in fear of the anger that was present and emanating from the tamer.

"Come on, we are friends" Brad said in a shaky voice.

"I order you to stop" Brianna screamed and the demon's eyes turned a cloudy shade meaning that they were tamed. "Kneel" She ordered as she walked past Dean and Donnie who were shocked of her power. "You put me under your spell making me hurt the ones I love and kill innocent people just for your sheer entertainment"

"Sorry" The five demons chanted in unison.

"Sorry is not enough" She growled. "Take a knife"

"Brianna" Donnie placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't"

"It's ok, Donnie" She smiled at him "They deserve it. They killed many people. They made me hurt you and I can't forgive them for it. Neither I can forgive myself"

"Cut yourselves on the arms" The demons did as ordered. "Dean pass me the knife" Brianna asked for the only knife which could kill a demon. "Now" She gave the knife to Brad.

"Stop it. I don't think it's wise to give a demon that knife" Dean informed her.

"no worries. They are harmless" She patted Brad's head. "Brad stab yourself" Brad did as told without a second though as his lifeless body fell to the floor. "Your turn, Bella. Take the knife and do it"

Four demons died and Unpre was the last one standing still under the tamer's influence. Brianna was feeling weak, but she held Unpre tamed notwithstanding. Dean limped towards Unpre and took the knife form his hand. He looked down at the demon who was kneeling and looking ahead towards his tamer.

"Doesn't it feel like sh*t being tamed by the one you thought would kill me?. Didn't I tell you that I was going to be the one to kill you?" Dean asked before stabbing the demon right in the chest.

"Thank goodness" Brianna smiled weakly before falling to the floor unconscious. Dean crawled to her side.

"We need to get out of here" Donnie urged as he picked Brianna in his arms. "Go and get your brother and let's find some demons to get Derek and Enid back" Donnie ordered and Dean followed his orders.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Was it good or not? Please let me know what you think of it and wait patiently for the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading. Please review or message me. Thanks**


	18. You Know My Name

**Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry for the delay, but I'm making it up by writing a really long chapter. Secondly, there is only one more chapter to go. Enjoy. **

They ran to their motel room with the unconscious bodies of Enid, Derek and Brianna. They took with them the corpses of two demons that they found on their way to the motel. Donnie proceeded to do the exchanging lives alchemic ritual as Dean was tucking the unconscious Brianna on the bed.

"You need to take care of those wounds, Dean" Donnie advised him as he finished with the ritual.

"I know" He answered not moving from his position next to Brianna "I don't want to move in case I lose her"

"She won't go anywhere. I can assure you that" Donnie chuckled at how attached the hunter was to the tamer. "Come here" He motioned for Dean to near him. "Let's take care of those wounds, alright?"

"I can do it myself" Dean protested as he went straight to the bathroom with some thread, needle and alcohol in hand. Donnie shook hi head with a smile on his face as he proceeded to cure the scratches on the tamer's face.

"Glad to have you back" He pecked her cheek before laying on the couch.

Next day arrived and Sam and Enid woke up with a start trying to catch their breaths. They looked around and found themselves back on the motel room. They noticed that Donnie was sprawled on the couch with a book on laying on his stomach. Derek was nowhere to be seen, but Sam and Enid didn't give it much importance. Concerning Dean, he was laying on a bed with Brianna on his arms. He was hugging her with force as if she would ran away from him or disappear any moment his hold loosened.

"Thank God" Enid sighed relieved laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah" Sam hugged her close to his body "I thought that we would never make it alive" He explained as he kissed Enid's lips.

"I was scared" She confessed snuggling on the hunter. "I thought that I was going to lose you"

"You will never lose me, babe" Sam reassured her. "I will always be with you whether you like it or not"

"You better keep to your promises, mister" Sam chuckled and closed his eyes.

"We have to get going" Derek announced waking up everyone in the room.

"Shut up" Dean groaned snuggling on Brianna who was shocked as to how she got to the motel room and why Dena was snuggling on her.

"We need to get out of here. They would be coming to get us" Derek informed them and Donnie sighed.

"Ok, let's get our things ready" He stated as he tried to get his things on the bag failing miserable as he was still sleepy.

"Come on, babe. Let's take a shower" Sam proposed as he guided a sleepy Enid to the bathroom.

"Don't take long" Donnie chuckled. "Ok, you two should get ready too" Donnie proposed as he referred to the cuddling couple.

"We will wait till they get out of the bathroom" Dean announced pecking Brianna's neck making her shiver.

"Dean" She whispered.

"Hm" He answered with his eyes still closed.

"Why are you snuggling on me?" She asked and Dean sighed before placing himself above her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, hon" He started as he had to stop himself from kissing her with passion as Derek and Donnie were still on the room "Would you mind?" He shot a glare to the demon and the alchemist who just shrugged their shoulders before exiting the room. "I love you" He whispered on her lisp before kissing her. He noticed that she didn't answer to his kiss.

"Did you tell the same to Lucy the same?" She asked in sadness as she shoved him away from her and began pacing around the room.

"What?" He asked confused as he stood up and looked at her.

"I mean,why would you care for someone as fake and undesirable as me, huh? You told me so, Winchester, remember?" She spat

"Unbelievable!" He shook his head in disbelief as he tried stopping her moving figure.

"Don't touch me with the hands that touched Lucy's body" She swatted his hands away.

"What about you, huh? You've been touching and kissing Unpre form the very beginning" He spat angrily. "You kissed him!"

"He kissed me!" She yelled back. "I didn't kiss him! I just punched him! Unpre got me under his spell and not once did I do it with him. I always tried to evade his kisses, but his poisonous lips found mine and poisoned me even more. Do you think that I feel proud of being with him? Do you think that I don't feel filthy for letting him touch me?" She started pacing again as she talked only to be grabbed by her arm and shoved into Dean's chest. She looked up at his eyes before she felt his lips on hers. She sighed in pleasure, but didn't answer the kiss back.

"I know that!" He informed her "I know that you are not like the rest. I know that you wouldn't do something like that to me as I wouldn't do it to you, Brianna" He explained as he sighed and moved away from her making her shiver by the lack of his warmth. "You are just too good for me, I mean, you are the goody two shoes girl. Someone I wouldn't lay my eyes on. Yes, I tried getting on your pants since the very beginning because I thought of you as a virgin, someone I would corrupt, but you turned to be the only one who is corrupting me. You make me mad with jealousy when you talk with guys, f*ck, Sam's got to hold me many times when you were interrogating a suspect who was freely `bumping' his hands on your body" He exclaimed aggravated as he began pacing moving his hands agitatedly while talking "I wanted to make you feel what you made me feel. I wanted to see you jealous. I wanted you to fight for what is yours. I wanted you to come to me and kiss me with passion and leave me breathless and wanting for more" He was stopped as Briana grabbed him by the hand.

"I felt jealous. I even pointed to Lucy the first time you met her that you were mine" She explained shyly to Dean's back. "You know how little confidence I have on me, I mean, I sometimes get the feeling that I can't be with someone like you"

"What do you mean by someone like me?" He turned around and titled her head so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" She asked shyly "You are hot and I'm just a plane Jane" She explained trying to look down but only to make Dean lower himself a bit so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"And?" He asked "I love you for what you are. I don't care that you are a plane Jane, as you say. I don't care that you are totally different of what I've `dated' before, Bri. I love you and that's what matters. So…" He started as he circled his strong arms around her waist nearing her to him. She circled his neck with her arms looking innocently up at him.

"So?" She asked innocently and shyly. He sighed before nuzzling his nose on hers.

"You sure like to make me suffer" He whispered.

"Yep" She chuckled before kissing him slowly on the lips. The kissed turned into a hotter level and Dean guided her back to the bed till they fell with a thud on the bed.

"You alright?" He broke the kiss concerned.

"If you kiss it better, I will be" She smiled shyly at him who smirked in return as his kissed traveled down to her neck, chest and stomach.

"Oi, oi, stop it" Sam exclaimed as he covered his eyes and Enid's with his hands.

"I think you have a dirt spot in your back, Sam. Why don't you go back to the shower?" Dean suggested with a glare.

"Nope" Sam started getting dressed as his brother sighed before grabbing Brianna's hand and guiding her to the bathroom.

"Let's go, hon" Dean smirked a the tamer before closing the door. "So where were we?" He cornered her to the wall.

"Well, I don't know" She played dumb as her fingers ran up and down his covered muscled chest. "Isn't this unnecessary?" She asked as her hands went down the shirt he was wearing.

"Yes" He whispered huskily and she took the shirt off throwing it to the floor. She ran butterfly kisses over his ripe chest making him moan in pleasure as she reached the jeans and began unbuttoning them slowly making him growl. "Come on babe" He begged as he tried taking his jeans by himself.

"I'll do it, Dean" She placed his hands on the wall before continuing torturing him slowly till his jeans fell to the floor along his boxers. She smirked as he noticed that he had his eyes closed in pleasure. "Ok" He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice to find her getting her shirt off.

"Let me do it, hon" He helped her her jeans off along her underwear. He trailed kissed over her shoulder to reach her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Let' go to the shower" She got into the bathtub and let the water ran down her body. Dean soon joined her and ran his hands over her exposed body form behind. "We have to get ready" She whispered fighting the moan that was coming to her mouth.

"I know" He whispered against her skin "But there is always time for a little bit of affection" He grabbed her by the waist and neared her to him.

"Dean" She called his name as she placed her hands on the wall in front of her as Dean was grabbing her from behind.

"You never told me" He started as he teased her.

"Dean" She growled.

"I will not do a thing till you tell me" He smirked as he noticed how her body was begging for him.

"What should I tell you?" She asked in between breaths as Dena was kissing her whole body.

"I love you" He whispered on her ear making her shiver in pleasure.

"I love you" As soon as the words left her mouth Dean was inside her. They moaned in pleasure as Dean continued kissing and sucking on her skin making her melt under his touch. He kept a rhythmic pace as she tried to stand herself on her own two legs to fail miserably.

"Dean" She purred sexily making the hunter groan in pleasure as he quickened the pace. She called him again and Dean decided to grab her breast and play with her nipples making her arch her back towards his hard chest. "Let me hug you" She begged with a whimper as Dean pinched her nipple. He ran his tongue along her neck towards her earlobe which he bit.

"This way it seems as if we are strangers, darling." He said in between ragged breaths. "It's exactly the kind of sex that we should have when we get over an argument. Moreover, I have more access to you in this position" He smirked as he trusted deeper into her making her cover her mouth to muffle her scream of pleasure. "Don't you like it?" He asked huskily.

"But I want to touch you" She pouted and Dean groaned again in pleasure before turning her around and making her legs lace themselves around his waist.

"Better?" He asked as he hold her close to him while he thrusted her.

"Oh god…" She exclaimed as Dean felt how she was tightening around his member. Dean chuckled and Brianna bit on his shoulder making him groan again. "Dean" She urged him and he obeyed . He quickened his thrusts till she was screaming in pleasure and hanging to him. He smiled at her just seconds later when she calmed down.

"You liked it?" He asked as she got on her own two feet and hugged him.

"Yes" She kissed him fully on the mouth. "But you didn't" She frowned as she felt his member hard on her thigh. "Sorry" She apologized and he smiled at her.

"No worries, hon" He reassured her as his hand was on his member moving up and down it.

"Dean" She purred in his ear making him bit his lip in pleasure. Her hand was gliding across his chest towards his member.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" He looked into her eyes in search of an answer and all he found was a kiss and a smile before she began jerking him off.

"You like it?" She asked him as she kissed his neck. He just nodded unable to utter any word. She smirked before slowly kneeling down in front of him as she ran her other hand down his chest.

"Hon? He whispered and she just smiled at him before licking the tip of his member making him moan in pleasure. She began sucking his member slowly till she felt how he was cherishing her hair. She sucked faster and he gripped her hair. "Honey" He moaned as he released her hair and took a hold of her free hand and kissed her knuckles. "Gosh, honey" He moaned as she sucked even faster. "I'm cumming" He announced as he grabbed tightly her hand "Move, honey" He urged her and she did as told as his load was released against the bath wall. "I love you so much" He hugged her naked body closer to his naked one.

"I love you too" She smiled tiredly against his chest as she placed a sweet kiss on it.

"How about we shower and get ready?" Dean proposed and Brianna nodded her head. In the middle of the shower as their hand were shampooing their bodies she gasped and looked wide eyed at Dean who looked at her worried.

"What if…" She started.

"What?" He got her face on his hands.

"What if Sam and Enid heard us?" She asked blushing madly as she buried her face on the crock of his neck embarrassed. Dean just laughed and hugged her close.

"Well, I'm sure that they will know by now that we are sex beasts" He teased her and she swatted his chest softly.

"Oh gosh. I'm so embarrassed" She muttered against his skin making him shiver.

"Come on, don't worry, love" He reassured her "I'm sure that they just went for breakfast" He shampooed her hair. She just looked at him through her lashes with a pout.

"You sure?" She asked with a pout and he just groaned and She looked at him worried.

"Seriously, if you continue doing that I'll take you here and now" He grunted in pleasure as her hands were shampooing his hair back. She smirked and pouted once more nearing her chest against his and he dipped down to kiss her lips but she just turned around giving him her back.

"Damn it, Bri" He grunted as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Later. Come on , let's get ready" She smirked once again and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and, then, helped Dean do the same as his hands roamed her body and planted sweet kissed on her body. "Come on , let's get dressed and join the rest" She proposed as she started drying her body with a towel only to have it wet again as Dean hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. "Dean" She whimpered as he bit her earlobe.

"You have no idea how much I missed your body and you" He whispered huskily on her ear making her shiver "Did you miss me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have no recollection of missing you, Dean. Sorry" She apologized as she re dried herself and began getting dressed.

"Not even a bit? didn't you think of me?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Well, all that I can remember is that I felt like crying when you died once" She informed him.

"Well, something is something" He pecked her lips as he was now fully understanding that she was mentally raped. "I won't anyone hurt you, hon"

"I know and you better know that I won't let anything happen to you" She pecked his lips and exited the room followed by him who was putting his shirt on. "They are not here" She stated confused.

"Told you , they went to bar for breakfast" He hugged her and guided her to the bed.

"Come on" She pouted and he sighed as he got his bag ready before picking her bag too and placing them on the hood of his beloved Impala.

"Let's find them" He laced his fingers with hers as they walked to the nearest cafe to find the guys having breakfast.

"Had fun?" Derek smirked making Brianna blush and Dean hug her closer to his body.

"You have no idea, right hon?" He kissed her neck and she blushed even more.

"Ok, we really want to eat not puke, Dean" Enid retorted and Dean smirked down at her. They sat down on the table and ordered what the wanted for breakfast. Minutes passed and Brianna looked at Derek who was sitting in front of her and looking at her with a smile. She felt uncomfortable under the gray eyes of the demon. She coughed under the napkin catching the attention of the rest.

"What's wrong, hon?" Dean asked as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to be ill-mannered" She started as she left the napkin on the table and her brown eyes locked with gray eyes "But who are you?" She asked him directly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at her and Dean just glared at him.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know who you are, right? I mean, you are having breakfast with us as if you were another one on the team and, as you must know by now, I don't rely much on people" She explained and Derek smirked before catching her hand in his and kissing her knuckled. She just glared at him and Dean was ready to punch the demon who just laced his fingers with hers. She just glared daggers at him before breaking one of his fingers in a swift movement shocking the occupants of the table. "Here is the deal, either you tell me or I break all the fingers of your hands" She threatened him and Enid smirked at how Brianna had changed since she met her.

"I'm Derek" He started as he fixed his broken finger "I'm an Elemental demon. I'm friends of Zacky" Brianna felt sad when he mentioned his guardian. "I'm here to serve you" He bowed his head and Brianna sighed relieved.

"You better don't play with us" She threatened who just smirked at Enid.

"I think I heard it all before" The demon stated before returning his gaze to the tamer.

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I made a contract…" He started.

"We didn't do a contract, we just promised to help you if you helped us" Enid interjected angrily and Derek just smirked at her.

"Same thing, my dear" He answered and Brianna just kicked him under the table. "As I was saying, they made a contract to help me" He concluded and Brianna looked at him as if asking for more.

"And?" She gestured with her finger fro him to continue and he leaned forward so that his face was really close till he felt his eye being poked by the tamer. "Told you not to play with me" She said innocently.

"The contract is based on you helping us conquer our lands back" He covered his wounded eye as he sat down again on the chair.

"Yeah, sure, and how am I supposed to do that?" The tamer asked as she laced his fingers with Dean's under the table. Dena gave her a reassurance squeeze to her hand.

"You have to kill Unpre and Ush" Derek explained and saw fear on her face "Well, at least, you killed Unpre already, so it's one less, hon"

"Do not even dare calling her pet names, demon" Dean threatened him.

"Ok, I'll do it" She agreed and Derek smirked at her "On one condition" She continued and Derek's smirk faded form his lips "They are not to end hurt or anything on those lines."

"Ok, we can protect them while on yur mission" Derek agreed.

"Moreover, you will find the demon who holds Dean's soul" She stated and Derek shook his head.

"hasn't Zacky told you how Elementals are separated form the rets of demons and that we don't have a word on their businesses?" Derek questioned the tamer who just nodded her head.

"Yeah, he mentioned it, but you will find a way to make that demon break the contract" She smirked at his shocked face "Otherwise, I will not help you in any way"

"You are being selfish" The demon hissed and Brianna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me, selfish? Let me tell you something, dear, you helped them under the condition of getting something back. You didn't help them willingly as Zacky did in the past. So you better stop calling em selfish when I'm doing exactly the same thing you did to my man and my friends" She glowered at him and he just shuddered and bowed his head as he found himself tamed.

"Sorry master" He apologized in a monotonous voice.

"That's better" She smiled at the Elemental who just got out of being tamed.

"Don't ever do that, it's not nice for the one being tamed" Derek snarled and Dean glared at him even more as Brianna acted innocent.

"Well, I told you not to play with me. Remember, I'm the legendary tamer, dear" The tamer answered proudly and he just smirked.

"You better be that legendary tamer and stop Ush, hon"

"Ok, that's enough" Dean stood up and made Brianna stand up too. "I'm tired of his behavior. Let's get to wherever you want us to go and then we don't see you again"

"We have to drive to the Forgotten Valley" (** A/N: Yeah, I know , it's a really original name, but I'm not feeling much original with the names) **Derek informed them as the demon, the tamer and the older hunter got on the Impala , while the alchemist, the younger hunter and the huntress went on Donnie's van.

"What is there?" Brianna asked as Dean revved the car and drove away towards the valley.

"The gate" Was all he answered and when he saw the expression on the tamer's face he sighed frustrated "The other remaining 3 Elementals: Alec, Alice and Kevin will be waiting for us there. They know we will be coming because the news about Unpre's dead run fast on the Elemental village" He informed her before she could ask any other question.

"So what element do you master?" Brianna asked him for the shake of knowing more about him.

"Ice" He answered as he froze the backseat window and wrote his name on it. "Alice is fire with Alec while Kevin uses water. Zacky was the only one who could use wind at ease while we have some problems when we want to use the element"

"What do you mean by problems?" Dean asked him.

"Well, we need to wear this bracelet for us to use our element at ease while Zacky was natural to it" Derek explained and Brianna smiled faintly.

"He was really strong" She complimented the deceased demon.

"Yes, he was that's why we will find some problems to kill Ush"

"But do we have to kill him or just kick him out of your land?" Dean asked as he noticed how Brianna began trembling in fear at the mentioning of Ush's name.

"I will prefer kill, but if you are able to kick him out of our village and keep him at bay , then we are happy" Derek answered. Dean placed a hand on Brianna's thigh and squeezed it comfortingly. She calmed down a bit , but she couldn't get rid of the fear and the images of Zacky's corpse. Hours passed and they reached the gates of the Forgotten Valley. They parked their respective cars somewhere safe and hidden.

"Ok, so know what?" Enid asked as she shivered as cold wind hit her. Sam draped his arm around her and neared her to his warmth.

"To find the rest" Derek started walking followed by the rest.

"So do you really believe in him?" Brianna asked Donnie.

"Well, he helped us, so we can't back on our word" Donnie answered as he smiled sweetly at Brianna "Everything was necessary to get you back" He continued as he draped his arm around her and she smiled.

"Just promise em that you guys won't get hurt" She begged.

"We can try" The alchemist smiled at her and before they knew it they were standing right in front of three shadows. Donnie placed Brianna behind him as he activated his alchemy. Sam did the same with Enid while Dean stood in front of his brother and the alchemist.

"It's ok, they mean no harm" Derek explained as the people came out of the shadows.

"My name is Kevin" A man with stunning blue eyes and brown hair smiled friendly at them.

"I'm Alec and she is my twin sister Alice" A blond man with blue eyes introduced himself and his sister who had the same physical appearance.

"Pleasure to meet you" She eyed Sam as she licked her lips.

"Back off" Enid growled as she hugged her boyfriend form the back.

"Why should I?" Alice retorted amused of the situation.

"Because if you want to keep you eyes on your face, I'll recommend you to stop eye raping my man" Enid smirked at her as the demon backed away from Sam only to end in front of Dean who sighed and looked behind him.

"What about you?" She purred on his ear and he sighed again.

"Why do all demons have to be like dogs in heat?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Hello" Brianna started politely to Alice who looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" Alice snarled as she hugged Dean closer to her body. Brianna growled.

"Your master" She stated as she tamed Alice "No go back with your brother"

"Yes, master" She did as ordered before being untamed. "I hate you"

"I love you too" Brianna answered sarcastically "SO how do we go to your village?"

"We jump" Kevin stated as he began walking towards a deep less hole.

"Alice in Wonderland" Brianna said amused "Are we going to catch the White Rabbit?" She chuckled.

"Well, not precisely" Alec said amused by her joke. "Now, master, if you don't mind, you should jump"

"No way" She backed away form the hole "You do it first"

"Ok" Alice, Alec, Kevin and Derek jumped down the hole without even screaming.

"This can't be a trap, I mean, we are the only ones who can help them" Donnie reasoned as if trying to make them feel calmer. "Come on, let's go" He jumped and Sam and Enid followed them.

"Ok, let's go, hon. Nothing is going to happen to us" He grabbed her hand before jumping down the hole. Seconds passed into minutes till they hit the floor with a grunt only to have their mouths covered. They began struggling only to stop when Sam and Enid made them a silence sign. They nodded their head and hid behind the rocks.

"What's happening?" Dean asked as they noticed how the village was being attacked.

"They are attacking the town people regardless of them being Elementals or not". Kevin growled.

"Ok, let's go" Alec and Alice got ready to go and fight till Donnie stopped them.

"We need a plan. We can't go out there. It's suicide" The alchemist exclaimed.

"I don't like it at all" Dean muttered for the hundredth time as they were walking towards the village without hiding.

"Well, it's the only way to go in without fighting" Derek whispered as he made the tied Dean walk briskly.

"Moreover, this will buy some time to Brianna" Alec stated as he guided Sam who was tied as his brother , Enid and Brianna.

"I'm loving this" Alice smirked only to have her foot stomped by an angry Brianna.

"You better be right about them not dying" The tamer threatened the Elementals.

"Once inside you will have free way to Ush." Kevin stated.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the guards taunted as he circled the hunters and the tamer.

"We found them lurking around the gate" Kevin shoved Enid forwards making her fall. Sam glared at the demon only to be kicked on the face by one of the guards.

"We thought that maybe we could have some fun with them" Alice sneered as she kicked Brianna down to the floor and then kicked her on the stomach.

"Yeah" The other two demons shoved roughly the hunters to the floor.

"Moreover, look who we have here" Alice started as she grabbed a handful of Brianna's curly brown hair into her hand and yanked her by the hair so that she was facing the guards.

"The tamer" The demon stated before kicking the tamer on the mouth making her grunt in pain and bleed profusely.

"Touch her again and you are dead" Dean threatened him as he tried to crawl closer to Brianna.

"Oh, no worries we have plans for you too, Winchester" The guard cackled evilly before he ordered some guards pick the hunters and take them to the castle. The Elementals followed them. The guards shoved the prisoners roughly on a cell before locking the cell and leaving the dungeons laughing.

"Bri, are you ok?" Dean asked worried as the tamer was still bleeding. She held her mouth in her hands. "Let me see it" He took her hands from her mouth and cursed as two of her teeth were hanging loose, her lips were busted and she kept bleeding.

"Here" Enid gave him her scarf so that he could clean the blood as Sam poured some alcohol ,that he brought with him on his jacket, over the wound. Brianna cried in pain as the brothers healed her wounds. "We need to take those teeth, Dean" Enid urged the brother who nodded his head. "I'll do it. Don't worry" The huntress smiled warmly at him before standing right in front of the tamer who looked at her scared. "This is going to hurt" Enid informed her before ripping the loose teeth form her mouth. "Too much pain for her to bear" Enid said sadly as Brianna fainted. When the tamer woke up, she found herself on Dean's arms as he hummed a song that she recognized as the one she was listening with him before she was mind raped by Unpre.

"I love the song" She muttered as she sat down and hugged Dean. "You Know My Name is one of favorite songs" She smiled at him but hissed in pain. "I really got kicked quite hard, didn't I?"

"Yes" Dean answered as he cleaned the blood form her bleeding lip "Just try not to smile or force yourself" He advised her as he sat her on his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again content in her embrace.

"She can't do it" Enid stated sadly as she hugged Sam.

"It's true. Look at her face. It's swollen , bloody and I'm sure it's hurting her like hell" Sam agreed hugging his girl closer to him.

"We will find a way to get out of here and , then, we will think of another way to kill Ush" Dean informed them.

"I can do it" Brianna informed them back and they sighed.

"You know that you can't" Sam retorted.

"The only thing I need is my voice, not my whole face, Sam. I can do it" The tamer reassured them.

"Brianna" Dean started.

"Let's continue with our plan" She said stubbornly and the rest sighed before Sam stood up and walked towards the cell's door.

"Hey" Sam screamed at the guard.

"What the hell do you want?" The guard asked Sam looking inside the cell to find Brianna faking being fainted.

"We have reached an agreement" Sam started and the guard looked at him confused.

"An agreement?" The guard asked him and Sam nodded his head. What the guard didn't know was that Brianna was walking slowly and int eh shadows towards the door. "What is the agreement about?" The guard asked him as Brianna was hiding behind Sam.

"Well," Sam started before moving to the right and letting Brianna in vision.

"Take us out of here" Brianna ordered the demon who bowed his head the moment his eyes were clouded by the command.

"Yes, master" The guard obeyed and opened the cell's door.

"Take us to Ush without us being seen" She ordered him once they were standing right outside the cell.

"Yes, master" He began walking and they followed him towards a black and red room lit by torches. "Here we are, master"

"Where is Ush?" Brianna inquired to the guard as they were confused not to find Ush.

"Here" A voice said from behind them before the guard exploded into guts and blood. The hunters and the tamer were covered in the blood of the guard as they turned around to find Ush smirking at them "Did you really think that the trick you played when you were on my clutch the first time was going to work a second time?" Ush smirked at her.

"Well, I think it worked, Ush. You are here" Brianna countered to the now frowning demon.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you, little tamer" Ush sneered and Dean growled in anger. "But, don't worry. I'll take care of them first, so that I can have my whole attention on you. don't you feel special?"

"Tons" She answered sarcastically as she pulled her defense up in case eh decided to attack unexpectedly.

"Well, let's start then" Ush rolled his sleeves up "Who wants to be first?" He asked as he looked to Sam, Dean and Enid.

"No one" Brianna lunged forward with a knife she took form the deceased guard.

"Not yet, little tamer" Ush cackled as he sent her flying towards a wall. Dean, Sam and Enid attacked him with all their forces till they were either unconscious or laying on the floor without strength.

"Run, Brianna" Dean urged the tamer who was gathering as many sharp objects as possible while her face wounds were reopened and she was bleeding profusely.

"No" She answered.

"Come now, little tamer" Ush grabbed her by the neck and made her stand up as she was fighting to breathe. "I think that I should start by your legs" Ush mulled over as he cherished her legs before cutting them deeply. Brianna hissed in pain and was ready to tame him. "Tch, tsch, little tamer. You can't tame me" He covered her mouth with a scarf before he began walking dragging the tamer behind him. "You sure have made my day" Ush smiled evilly at her as he held her again by the neck. "What now? Maybe your arms or your stomach?" He mused and Brianna took this as her opportunity to kick him in the balls with all her force before stumbling over Dean.

"Dean" Brianna called his name once she took the scarf form her mouth.

"Run" Dean opened a bit his hazel eyes weakly. "Run" He screamed again and Brianna felt tears on her eyes as she watched how her boyfriend went to unconsciousness.

"You little…" Ush began running to her only to be stopped by a wall. Brianna looked up to find Donnie, Derek, Alec, Alice and Kevin.

"Take them to a save place while I take care of Ush" Brianna ordered the Elementals who did as ordered. When she made sure that Sam, Enid and Dean were safe she neared Donnie who was till holding the wall with his alchemy. "You have to heal my wounds"

"I'll do it, but I need something in return, honey. I'm not one of those alchemists who have the power to heal without giving anything in return" Donnie informed her and she nodded her head.

"Ok, you will take Ush to heal me" Brianna informed him.

"What?" Donnie exclaimed "No way, Brianna. There is no way that I can do that"

"Yes, there is" She reassured him before placing her hands in the same position as he had them. "Now go an hide and when you get the opportunity to do it use it"

"Be careful, Bri" Donnie told her before hiding behind a pillar. "I'll break the alchemy now" He whispered to her who just nodded her head.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are just a mere insect who is going to be stomped by me" Ush yelled angrily as the wall came crumbling down.

"Well, I think that this insect has given you too many wounds" Brianna taunted him who came barging into her and picked her by the neck with force once again.

"You are going to die!" He yelled again as Brianna was trying her best not to fall into unconsciousness. She began feeling how her face wounds were beginning to heal and how Ush hissed in pain as he was getting her face wounds. "You b*tch" He hissed as he tossed her to a wall knocking the air out of her. Ush turned around to find Donnie using his alchemy. He lunged towards him and began punching him with force. Brianna could see the scene through clouded eyes and she decided that it was not the time to be weak. She stood up in her trembling legs and began walking towards Ush.

"Leave him alone" She ordered in a commanding voice. Ush just turned around and was about to lung to her before she repeated her command again. She saw how his red eyes turned into a cloudy shade of grey.

"Yes, master" He knelt down in front of her.

"You have to wither kill him or get him out of here, Brianna" Donnie informed her as he cleaned the blood form his swollen face and helped Brianna walk correctly.

"Follow me" She ordered the demon who nodded his head before following her.

"WE need the knife, Bri" Donnie informed her and she nodded her head. "Sam and the guys must have it"

"Take us outside and if you encounter some of your guards you better tell them to leave us alone" She ordered and threatened him at the same time.

"Yes, master" He obeyed and took them outside towards the Elementals village. When the villagers saw Ush they began scattering away in fear, but when they noticed that the tamer was there, they left their fear to a side and welcomed her. Brianna tried her hardest to keep Ush tamed.

"Find Dean" Donnie ordered the villagers who obeyed and began looking for the hunter.

"Brianna" Dean screamed to his woman as he noticed that she was bleeding by the nose.

"The knife" Was all she said as she felt Ush leaving her command.

"Stop it, Ush" She bellowed to the demon who knelt in front of her in submission.

"Fast" She screamed to Dean as she was beginning to fade away.

"Please, keep it up for a little longer, Brianna" Donnie held her weak body in his arms as she couldn't stand in her own legs anymore.

"He is fighting and he is winning" She informed the alchemist weakly.

"You b*tch" They head Ush curse as he began standing up and threw Donnie away form the tamer and he picked the tamer by the neck. "This is the second time you do it, and I swore that you were going to die" He screamed and Brianna took one last breath with closed eyes before opening her brown orbs one last time.

"Stop it" She bellowed again and Ush let her go. She stumbled down to her knees waiting for Dean to come. "Kneel down and ask for forgiveness to the Elementals" She ordered.

"Please forgive me" He obeyed and the villagers were stunned by her power, though she felt that all her power and energy were leaving her.

"Dean" She called for him one last time.

"Here" Dean came running to her and everything turned into slow motion as Brianna faded away. Ush broke free form the tamer and Dean lunged towards him with the knife.

"I'm not the only one you should be scared of" Ush muttered as he began disintegrating "There are more who are after you all" He said before disappearing into thin air.

"Brianna" Dean called her name as he cradled her in his arms "Please open your eyes"

**OK, so how was this chapter? Did you like it? Please let me know what you think of The chapter by reviewing, please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Time To Say Goodbye

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay. Secondly, this is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

The tamer opened her brown big eyes to see the face of a boy leaning over her. Her eyes widened as she backed away from the child surprised. She looked at the boy and noticed his green eyes, reminding her about Zacky.

"Who are you?" She asked him and he smiled before hugging her.

"I'm Isaac" He said enthusiastically as he sat down on her lap. She smiled at him before frowning.

"Where am I?" She asked him confused.

"You are at my house" He continued smiling.

"Your house? Where is your house?" She kept asking as the boy hugged her again.

"Hell" He answered and Brianna broke away from the boy who looked at her confused and, then, scared. "You at my house, nothing will happen to you. I can promise you that" He reassured her as tears were threatening to fall from his green eyes.

"Ok, calm down" She smiled at him as she wiped the tears that were running down his rosy cheeks.

"Come with me" He jumped from her lap and grabbed her hand in his tiny ones. "Brian will explain you everything" Brianna let him guide her to a man who was standing. "Brian" Isaac called the man who turned around and Brianna met hazel eyes looking at her shocked. The man named Brian smirked at her before approaching her. He looked at her from feet to head and Brianna crossed her arms over her chest anger.

"Well, hello my beautiful tamer" Brian greeted her "Name is Brian and the boy who is clinging to you is Isaac"

"Nice to meet you, but where am I?" She asked him trying to get a clearer answer this time.

"Hell, hon" Brian answered her as he draped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the couch where they sat. "Do you remember anything?" Brian asked her still not taking his arm from her shoulders.

"Remember?" She asked him confused. "What should I remember?" She stood up from the couch and looked at Brian who sighed as Isaac hugged her by the waist.

"Don't go, please "Isaac begged and she sighed.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Brian neared her dangerously and cherished her cheek.

"Let her be" A male voice boomed from behind.

"Couldn't you have just got here a couple of minutes later?" Brian sighed frustrated as he moved away from Brianna.

"Tell her not to go" Isaac begged to whoever just came in.

"Brianna" She recognized the voice and turned around quickly to be enveloped in his arms "Thank God you are awake" He sighed in her ear. "This man has been driving me nuts" Brianna smiled momentarily before breaking away from Dean "What is it, love?" Dean asked her worried.

"Did we kill Ush?" She asked him hoping to hear an affirmative answer.

"Don't you remember anything?" Dean asked her as he placed his warm hands on both of her cheeks.

"I just remember Ush being untamed" She looked at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"He is dead, Bri. We killed him" He smiled at her who just hugged him again with force. "No one will haunt you anymore, love" He whispered in her ear softly and she kissed his cheek. "Let's go and get the rest"

"Ok" She agreed as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Don't go ,please" Isaac begged again.

"She will be back for dinner, right?" Brian reassured him as he looked at Brianna.

"Yes, don't worry, Isaac" She kissed his forehead. "I hope that our cook would cook something nice" She smiled at the boy who beamed at her.

"Yes, Brian will cook his specialty" Isaac reassured her.

"Great" She smiled at Brian who just smirked at her making Dean glare at him.

"You better take her out of the house before I throw her to the table and practice many pleasurable positions with her" Brian smirked even more at the red face of Brianna.

"Do not even dare" Dean threatened him before leading Brianna to another house where they heard two men yelling.

"Do not even dare touching her so freely" Sam yelled at Derek.

"Well, what if she likes it?" Derek retorted with a smirk making Sam to growl in anger.

"I don't like it" Enid yelled at Derek who smirked even wider.

"You didn't say that last night" Derek stated and Sam lunged at him.

"Sh*t" Dean cursed under his breath before getting Sam away from the Elemental. "Stop it already" He screamed as both Derek and Sam were trying to get away from whoever got them.

"Do not touch her again" Sam growled under his breath.

"Well…" Derek started only to be cut by a punch in his nose. He grunted in pain and opened his eyes to see Enid standing right in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me, huh ?" Enid asked him irritated.

"Well,…" Derek started again only to be threatened by Enid's fist again. "Such a stubborn woman. I won't touch you unless you ask me to"

"That will be never" Enid retorted as she turned around to face her boyfriend "You alright, hon?" She asked him worried.

"Yes" Sam hugged her possessively as he glared Derek who just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" Derek smirked at Brianna who rolled her eyes in response. "Our beloved tamer" He neared her and circled her waist with his arms. "Maybe I should go for my boss, instead of the hot huntress" He pecked Brianna's cheek.

"Well, my dear Derek" The tamer started and Kevin started laughing as he knew what was going to happen next. "Why don't you…" She started before jabbing him on the ribs with her elbow quite hard "Take your hands away from me?" She finished her sentence and Derek growled in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you women? You two seem not to have fallen into my charms" Derek protested as Kevin laughed even harder.

"What charms, Derek?" Kevin laughed even harder at Derek's face.

"Shut up, Kevin! It's not as if they have fallen into your charms" Derek stated angrily and Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she seems to be quite infatuated by certain hunter" Kevin informed them. "Moreover, her brother will never let me touch her" Derek laughed at this.

"Why are we still here?" Brianna asked Dean.

"Well, the Elementals wanted to thank us for everything we did" Sam explained.

"Yes, and they let us stay here as long as we wanted to"Enid continued. "Moreover, Brian and Isaac wanted to meet you"

"Why would they want to meet me?" Brianna asked confused.

"Well, Isaac is the young cousin of Zacky and Brian was his friend" Sam informed her and she sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me that there were people who knew Zacky? Why did you lie to me telling me that everyone he loved died?" Brianna inquired to the Elementals.

"Well, if we didn't, you wouldn't have come to our aid" Derek explained.

"I would have come either way!" She exclaimed angrily "I would have helped you as you are Zacky's friends and family."

" Sorry" Kevin apologized "Maybe we should have not lied to you"

"Yes, you shouldn't" Brianna crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

"Why don't we show Brianna the town?" Enid proposed.

"Yes, that would be a great idea" Sam agreed and they showed Brianna the Elementals town.

Whenever the tamer walked near people they would all bow their heads in respect to the tamer. When they finished with the tour, they went back to Brian's house who had already laid the table and got the food on the table. Isaac ran to the tamer and hugged her with force.

"I missed you" Isaac said.

"You know what?" Brianna started and Isaac looked up at her with his big green eyes. "You have the same beautiful eyes as Zacky"

"So they told you who we are, huh?" Brian intercepted.

"Yes" Brianna smiled at him.

"Come on let's have dinner" Brian smiled at her. Once they had dinner they were talking about their lives, gigs and many more things. Brianna excused herself and followed Kevin and Alec outside Brian's house.

"Hello Brianna" They greeted her.

"Have you…" She started only to be cut by Alec.

"Found Dean's contract?"

"Yes" Brianna looked at them expectantly.

"No, we couldn't. we have been searching everywhere, but we have not found it. They sure want him in Hell because they have hid it thoroughly" Kevin informed her.

"Then, what am I going to do? I'm not going to let him go!" She said frustrated.

"You can always tame Lilith" Alec proposed.

"What if I'm late?" Brianna said sadly.

"You won't be" Kevin reassured her. "We will keep looking for his contract and if we find anything we will inform you"

"Hey" They heard Dean call behind them "What are you three doing out here?"

"Just talking" Kevin said innocently.

"About what?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You know this and that" ALec continued.

"It's ok, Dean. I asked them what happened after you killed Ush" Brianna covered the issue.

"Come on, let's go and rest. Tomorrow we are heading back to Earth" Dean circled his arm around her waist and led her to their room. "Good night, love" Dean pecked her lips as she snuggled even closer to his chest.

"Good night" She kissed him in the chest where his heart was beating.

Next day arrived and they went back to Earth where they checked themselves in a motel after driving for hours in search of another gig. Days passed and they decided to look for Lily. They called for Bobby's help and the whole group of hunters went in search of Lilith to a peaceful town. However, as Dean's contract was coming to an end he could see anyone who was possessed by a demon, therefore he killed a police man who stopped them when they were driving to Lilith's destination. When they got to the town they noticed that all the villagers were possessed by demons.

"There she is" Dean informed them as he pointed to a little girl who seemed to be having a peaceful dinner with her family. "She is Lilith"

"Ok, let's go" Sam was about to run straight into the house only to be stopped by his girlfriend.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Enid protested.

"We have to think carefully before going inside the house, idjit" Bobby informed him.

"Ok, let's go somewhere and think about how to kill Lilith" Dean proposed and they did as told.

"Donnie, can I talk with you for a moment?" Brianna neared Donnie who was preparing a bag with guns.

"Sure, what is it?" Donnie gave her his whole attention.

"Is there any alchemical spell to protect Dean from Lilith?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure that there is a spell" Donnie told her.

"Could you find it, please?" She requested.

"I have already done it" He smiled at her. "The only way for him to be protected is if he stays inside the circle"

"Thank you, Donnie" The tamer hugged the alchemist with force.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Brianna?" Dean asked her.

"What is it?" She asked him worried.

"You know that I love you, right?" He hugged her close to his body.

"Yes, and you know that I love you too, right?"

"I know, it's just that I wanted to tell you one last time"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Donnie has found a way to protect you. All you have to do is stay inside of the circle" She informed him.

"I want you to be happy " He kissed her lips "And please, don't do anything st*pid"

"Dean, you are going to be fine" She reassured him "I'll tame Lilith and make her break the contract so that you go free"

"I love you, Brianna" He said one last time before they went inside the house where Lilith was. When they got to the sleeping possessed girl, Lilith had already leave her body. They salted every door and window of the room. Dean started hearing the hell hounds as Donnie was drawing the circle around him.

"It'd be fine, Dean" Brianna kept repeating Dean.

"I love you" Dean answered before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Dean…" She started and the wind began to blow ferociously and the salt was scattered around the room. Enid and Sam stood in front of Dean, Donnie and Brianna.

"Ruby?" Enid asked confused.

"Give me the knife, Sam. I know where she is. I can kill her" Ruby pressed and they looked at her suspiciously.

"You are not Ruby" Brianna stated and before they knew it, Sam and Enid where thrown to the wall with force leaving them unconscious. Brianna stood in front of the alchemist and the hunter.

"Stop it" She ordered but it was too late, Lilith left Ruby's body as the blinding light was beginning to dim. "Dean" She heard Sam call his brother in a teary voice as he cradled his lifeless body in his arms. "Dean" He screamed.

"He is going to be alright" Brianna tried to reassure them and herself. "He is alright"

"Brianna" Donnie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears were running down her cheeks. "Come on let's bury him" Donnie recommended as he tired to make Brianna stand up.

"No" She crawled to Dean's corpse and began cherishing his cheeks "Wake up, Dean. Come on, you cannot leave us alone. You cannot leave me. Please" She cried over his dead body.

"Come on" Donnie pressed.

"Let's bury him" Enid agreed with Donnie.

"I'm going down" Brianna stated as she dried her tears.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked her confused.

"I'm going to ask for the help of Derek, Brian and the rest so that I can find Dean's soul and bring him back" She tried to pick Dean's body in her arms.

"Let me help you" Sam offered and they took Dean's body to their car.

"I can't believe that you are letting her do that!" Enid exclaimed. "It's madness"

"I will look for ways to get Dean back up here while she will look for them back down" Sam retorted.

"I'll go with you" Donnie offered.

"No, you have to protect Enid and Sam. I'll be fine" She began drawing the summoning circle on the floor. "I'll be protected by the Elementals"

"I don't like this one bit" Donnie refuted

"Donnie, please" She begged as she started drawing the circle to call for an Elemental.

"Promise me that you are not going to do anything st*pid" Donnie hugged her.

"You know that I'm prone to do st*pid things" She smiled sadly.

"Hello, my tamer" Brian smirked at Brianna but when he noticed her tear stained face he frowned. "What happened?"

"Dean's contract came to an end" Enid explained form Sam's arms.

"Could you help me, please?" Brianna asked him and he sighed.

"Come on, say your goodbyes before we go back down" Brian waited for her to say farewell to Enid, Sam and Donnie before standing right next to Brian. "We will try" He reassured them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Months passed and Brianna was summoned back to the Earth by Donnie who when he saw her he hugged her with force. Brianna changed in many ways. She didn't have anymore a sweet and innocent expression on her face, now she held a stoic and serious expression. She wore black bags under her eyes and she was pale.

"What is it that you want, Donnie?" She asked in a monotone tone.

"Come with me, please. I have something that might interest you" Donnie began walking towards his van.

"I have no time for games, Donald" She answered back.

"Grant me an hour" Donnie begged scared of how cold she became. Brianna nodded her head and got on his van. The drive towards the hotel where Sam was staying was silent. When they knocked on the motel room's door they were welcomed by Sam and Bobby who hugged Brianna with force.

"Gosh, girl, you sure have changed" Bobby exclaimed as they looked at Brianna with shocked eyes.

"What happened to you?" Enid asked worried as she hugged the tamer.

"Hell happened" Was all the tamer answered. "now why have you brought me here, Donnie" She turned and face the alchemist who smiled at her.

"Your hair is longer now" A voice commented from behind her. She turned around slowly and looked at Dean shocked.

"Who are you?" She asked him as she got a defensive stand.

"He is Dean, we don't know how, but he is back with us" Enid smiled as she show how Brianna's stoic expression changed into one of happiness as tears were running down her pale cheeks.

"Dean?" She called his name in confusion and he just walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you" He whispered in her ear. She cried in his chest as he drew circular patterns on her back with his fingers soothingly. She broke away from the hug and kissed him in the lips full of feelings.

"Oh god" She sighed contently against the kiss.

"What have you been doing down there?" He questioned her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, first of I had to help the Elementals and, then, I have been looking for your contract" She explained.

"Well, now that I'm here, you don't have to go back down anymore" She smiled at him and he just hugged her closer to his body.

THE END

**So what do you think of the last chapter? Reviews and messages are welcomed. Thanks for reading this story, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
